New Hope
by harunoliliana
Summary: Os humanos ficaram inférteis. Uma segunda geração fora criada. E se a salvação para a infertilidade e da verdadeira evolução esteve-se numa humana da primeira geração?
1. Chapter 1

NewHope

NewHope

Sumário: Os humanos ficaram inférteis. Uma segunda geração fora criada. E se a salvação para a infertilidade e da verdadeira evolução esteve-se numa humana da primeira geração?

Capitulo 1

- Um dia perguntaram –me o que acharia que iria acontecer no futuro. Eu tinha 7 anos e uma visão um pouco diferente das outras crianças. Eu disse, que o planeta terra ia acabar e nós seríamos os culpados. O meu pai olhou para mim com olhos furiosos e disse. Meu filho nunca mais voltes a insultar a humanidade desse jeito, nunca. Olhei para o chão e percebi que meu pai ficara muito chateado comigo. Mas o que eu previ foi a realidade. Ele nunca me disse. Filho estavas certo me perdoa pelo que te falei estes anos todos. Ele nunca disse tais palavras.

Passos eram ouvidos, passos que eram pesados e que pareciam acelerados. Grupos de 5 pessoas armadas em todos os corredores correndo em direcção aos inimigos que invadiram a nave, Serenaty. As sirenes estavam accionadas e o seu som que mais parecia um enorme barulho, misturado com as luzes vermelhas de alerta de intruso tornavam tudo mais confuso e assustador.

- Eu cresci e me tornei cientista feito meu pai. Mas ao contrario dele, eu estava trabalhando numa resolução para o problema da humanidade. Tudo começou a muitos milhares de anos, quando nós começamos a criar fetos em laboratório, aproveitando as células reprodutoras dos pais da futura criança. Apenas se modificava o ADN para que as características fossem escolhidas aos gostos de seus pais. Uma criança perfeita. Criada em grandes cilindros de vidro duplo, mais forte que aço com liquido inserido que garantia a sobrevivência do feto em todo o seu processo de gestação. As crianças assim começaram a ser "feitas". O humano anda em constante evolução e uma vez que nenhuma mulher queria engravidar por método natural, a natureza fez o seu papel. Quando já não precisamos de algo para sobreviver ela retira essa característica.

As pessoas chocavam umas contras as outras para fugir. Crianças choravam intensamente. E gritos de desespero eram ouvidos. As mulheres tinham seus filhos nos braços correndo para as naves de salvamento que ficavam num ponto estratégico da nave.

-Só foi percebido esse problema quando foi notado que as células reprodutoras retiradas dos futuros pais, estavam fracas e incapazes de conseguirem fecundar algo. Era impossível a divisão celular necessária para o começo de vida. As pessoas indignadas pelas desculpes dos cientistas que se recusavam a contar o porque da situação. As pessoas começaram a tentar engravidar naturalmente. Resultado. Em 5 gravidezes , 4 morriam por aborto espontâneo. Em cada 5 crianças nascidas 5 morriam nos primeiros anos de vida. Um dia nenhuma mulher consegui engravidar. Ficamos inférteis. A população envelhecia a olhos vistos, e os cientistas propuseram a criação de crianças apartir de células reprodutoras feitas em laboratório. Porém as pessoas recusavam a aceitar tal coisa. Diziam que já era gozar muito com a cara de Deus.

As pessoas chegavam as zonas onde as naves de salvação estavam. Mais de 2 mil pessoas lá se encontravam. Todos desesperados tentando fugir, tentando se salvar. Porém o botão de aceso a sala das naves não funcionava. Um vírus tinha sido alojado no sistema para o enfraquecer e permitir o seu mau funcionamento. Cada vez ouvia-se mais disparos que cada vez pareciam mais próximos deles. E aí sim, o desespero era incalculável.

- Uma guerra começou com outro planeta o Alfa 93. Mais uma má noticia para nós. As pessoas estavam envelhecidas e a pessoa mais nova era uma melhor dos seus 23 anos. Então foi aprovado a criação por esse método. Chamaram-lhes os humanos da 2º geração. Apesar da criação de soldados perdemos a terra. Ela foi destruída e nós condenados a viver em naves a procura de um planeta parecido com o planeta terra e que ainda não estivesse povoado e viver mais uma vez.

Sou cientista e um dia criei uma filha para mim. Essa filha foi a coisa mais preciosa para mim e para a humanidade. Porquê? Porque ela engravidou. Não por via de experiências, pois eu nunca faria isso a minha própria filha. Ela engravidou naturalmente. Ela tinha 15 anos. Nem me importei com sua idade, na verdade fiquei contente. Ele estava assustada, muito mesmo. Tinha medo que descobrissem, e que fizessem experimento em ela e que lhe retirassem o bebé. Eu também tive medo. Então escondia. 9 meses se passaram e uma menina nasceu. Bela e saudável. Porém a minha filha morreu no parto. Nunca contei a ninguém que aquela nova criança era uma legitima humana de 1º geração. Nunca contei como ela nascera até. Escondia durante 17 anos, escondia não por egoísmo mas sim por amor a ela. Não era só a nossa salvação era também a nossa evolução. Porém hoje vou ter de a deixar , dizer adeus. E esperar que o destino seja bondoso com ela.

Um homem de cabelos brancos e com óculos, vestindo uma bata branca sai da sala, onde dera o seu último adeus a pessoas que mais amava. A sua neta. Porém ao seu laod um dos inimigos que apontava uma arma a cabeça deste.

-o que está por detrás dessa porta?

-Nada que diga respeito a pessoas como vocês.

-Abra a porta de imediato ou eu rebento sua cabeça.

- Lamento dizer isto. Mas mesmo que eu quisesse a abrir, seria impossível. Este quarto tem um super computador independente do computador central da nave. Ele pensa por si mesmo acatando a ordem com lealdade. Uma vez a porta fechada só será aberta caso seja o que o computador esteja a espera.

O inimigo não ouvira mais. Disparou mesmo a 10 cm da cabeça dele. A bala saiu do outro lado, juntamente com o sangue que sujou a parede e o chão. Ele caíra para o lado, de olhos abertos. Um último pensamento invadiu sua mente.

"Adeus Sakura"

--

Ano : 3040

- Daqui a nave Magalhães 2º. Estamos a ser atacados pelas naves do planeta Alfa 93. Ficamos sem os propulsores. O nosso escudo está danificado e metade da tripulação morrera no primeiro impacto. Por favor se nos estão a ouvir, nos ajudem , as coordenadas ...

Shizume – foi nesta altura que se perdeu o contacto. – olhando para Tsunade.

Tsunade escutava com atenção aquele pedido de ajuda. Os seus olhos estavam fechados como se pensa-se no desespero deles. Estava sentada no último patamar, que ficava um pouco acima do patamar da sua tripulação.

Tsunade- Essa mensagem – abrindo os olhos. – têm quanto tempo

?

Shizume – Quanto tempo? – olhando para um vidro onde paginas de ficheiros e documentos apareciam e na qual com as mãos os abria e movimentava. Tinham um teclado em baixo também ele tendo as letras e números projectados no vidro. . Uma nova tecnologia transparente. – Dois meses.

Tsunade - Magalhães 2º , já foi dada como extinta ?

Shizume – Eu vou ver nos documentos. . – Voltando a escrever umas coisas e vendo os ficheiros. – Nos documentos de navegação, a licença deles ainda tá activa, e ainda está dada como operacional. –olhando para Tsunade. – Quer que eu manda uma mensagem a reportar o sucedido?

Tsunade – sim quero.

--

Um rapaz de olhos negros e de cabelo rebelde também estes negros. Estavam sentado numa das asas da sua nave. O predador. Ele era considerado o melhor piloto da nave New Hope .A sua nave era considerada a melhor de todas. Ele estava a arranjar os circuitas da nave. Enquanto outro rapaz estava atrás , sentado numa cadeira comendo uma maça.

Sasuke – Não sei como comes essas maças. Sabem a água. – Continuando a olhar e a mexer nos fios que se encontravam num painel da asa.

Naruto – Não tenho culpa que a maior parte dos frutos desta nave saibam a água? – Trincando mais uma vez a maça. – Se soube-se a outra coisa – abanando a maça – era pior.

Sasuke olhando para ele – Também tens razão. Então vais ser injectado? – apontando para o ombro de Naruto que possuía uma enorme cicatriz.

Naruto – Bem – olhando para a cicatriz – ainda não sei, eu perguntei a Hina-cha o que ela achava. Ela disse o que fosse melhor para mim.

Sasuke – No meu ponto de vista devias ser injectado com as células de auto regeneradoras. Essa cicatriz pode trazer problemas de movimento. E tu precisas de movimento. És um piloto. Isso seria um problema grave.

Naruto – Eu sei – trincando mais uma vez a maça – odeio quando isto acontece.

Sasuke – Eu também. Quer dizer tava a ver que tu morrias nos meus braços.

Naruto – Eu nunca pensei que o filho da mãe ia se auto destruir para me levar junto. A minha sorte foi ter percebido um pouco mais cedo e tentar desviar mas mesmo assim um pedaço de titânio entrou pela cabine e perfurou o meu ombro.

Sasuke – Foi um susto para todos nós. A Hinata quase que tinha um ataque de coração quando te viu cheio de sangue e eu a te carregar para a enfermaria.

Naruto – Eu sei. Me disseram. – acabando sua maça – mas sabes o que mais me está a chatear agora?

Sasuke – O que?

Naruto – O primo da Hinata. Quer dizer ele nem é do sangue dela.

Sasuke – Nenhum de nós é de sangue. Nós não somos mesmo filhos dos nossos pais.

Naruto – Sim, claro mas tipo – coçando a cabeça – tu sabes bem o que eu estou a falar.

Sasuke – Claro que sei, não sou burro como tu.

Naruto – era escusado. Mas prontos. Ele diz pa não encostar o dedo nela.

Sasuke – ahaha resolve o problema.

Informações.

Humanos da 1º geração – pessoas nascidas ou por gravidez natural , ou a partir de células reprodutoras dos casais que pretendem ter filhos.

Humanos da 2º geração – pessoas que são criadas a partir da ciência. As células são criadas em laboratório.

Espero que gostem.

Mandem reviews pa eu ficar feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

New Hope

New Hope

Capitulo 2.

Hinata – É engraçado que não existe dia nem noite para nós. Apenas a escuridão do universo e a bênção das estrelas. – olhando para Naruto que estava ao seu lado.

Naruto - Nós vivemos desde pequenos habituados a esta escuridão bela. Muitos dariam tudo para ver o universo como eu e tu, quantos não daria tudo para ter visto metade do que vimos. E nós porém daríamos a nossa vida para encontrar mos um lugar para viver livremente. Um planeta.

Hinata - E se nós estivermos condenados a viver eternamente em maquinas frias de combate e busca? Naves de suporte de vida, cidade moveis que cruzam o universo a procura de um lugar tão perto dos sonhos e tão afastado da realidade? – Virando-se para a paisagem de um jardim que se encontrava na sala de dois andares toda ela verde e cheia de vida criada artificialmente.

Naruto – é triste essa possibilidade. – olhando para o relógio – Mas existem possibilidades mais aterradoras que essa. A possibilidade de te perder. – beijando –a carinhosamente.

Hinata – E eu de te perder. – separando-se. – Já tens de ir não é?

Naruto – Preferia estar contigo do que ter de estar naquela maldita enfermaria. – olhando para a porta da sala que parecia ser a única coisa fria daquele lugar. – Tem esperança. Alias é o nome da nossa nave. Da nossa casa. – indo em direcção a porta que se abriu notando a presença deste e fechou de seguida.

Hinata – Esperança. – sorrindo

--

Ino – Naruto estás pronto? – com uma espécie de uma pequena pistola, de metal onde era posto um tubo pequeno com um liquido azul.

Naruto olhava para a pistola, que era na verdade uma seringa. Ele não tinha medo, apenas lhe fazia confusão a injecção e a parte dos tecidos se ligarem. Era estranho e metia sim um pouco de confusão, era como se alguém lá dentro repara-se o estrago feito.

Naruto – Estou.

A sua voz não saiu hesitante mas sim decidida. Ino encostou a pistola ao ombro deste, uns ligeiros centímetros ao lado da cicatriz. Ela puxou o gatilho pequeno que a seringa em formato de pistola possuía e uma pequena agulha se introduziu no ombro de Naruto. Que fez uma cara de que sentira a picada. O liquido azul começou a descer do nível, até não restar nenhuma gota no tubo. Esta retirou a pistola e deitou-a para o baldo do lixo que se encontrava a escassos centímetros dela e de Naruto. Ino olhava para o ombro de Naruto que começou a se auto regenerar. A pele começou a se ligar perfeitamente fazendo a cicatriz desaparecer, por entre a nova camada de pele. Passados 10 segundos daquele processo, já não existia cicatriz nem sinal de que houve-se algum dano lá existente.

Ino – Muito bem Naruto, já pode ir. Se acontecer algo de errado durante estas 24 horas deves te dirigir aqui para se proceder a procura do problema. Ok?

Naruto – Eu já sei como as coisas funcionam – levantando-se – Não precisa de me explicar novamente. – Abrindo a porta – A gente depois se encontra.

Naruto mal saiu da sala pós a sua mão no ombro. Procurando alguma coisa invulgar. E por mais que procura-se não encontrava nada, era como se aquela ferida nunca teve-se acontecido. Ele sorriu e foi em direcção a seu quarto.

--

Kakashi – Está tudo tão calmo. Não acha Sasuke? – bebendo o seu café enquanto com a outra mão segurava um livro.

Sasuke – Bem o pode dizer. – sentando-se na mesa. – Mas sejamos honestos um com o outro, apesar de gostar mos de estar em paz e sem problemas nem ataques, quando eles não atacam é porque ele estão preparando alguma.

Kakashi – E pensas que eu não sei? – acabando o seu café. – Acho melhor irmos falar com a Tsunade. É melhor patrulhar mos a zona.

--

Shizume – Dona Tsunade , temos uma nave de proporções gigantescas a alguns kms a nossa frente. Quer que proceda a identificação?

Tsunade - Eu trato disso. – Liga o painel de seus controles. – Daqui fala a comandante da nave New Hope, uma nave de combate e busca. Por favor identifique-se ou seremos obrigados a ter de tomar medidas .

Depois da voz de Tsunade, o silencio dominou a sala tal como a tensão. Estavam cada vez mais perto da nave e esta não dava sinal .

Tsunade – Shizume entra nos sistemas. Quero saber o que ela é. – cruzando as mãos.

Shizume e as outras ocuparam-se de tentar entrar nos sistemas da nave desconhecida. Milhares de ficheiros e ficheiros dados e números apareciam em janelas de programas informáticos no vidro principal da nave. Tsunade olhava para todos eles procurando algo com os seus olhos, mas tudo pedia passes e mais passes, o sistemas informático deles era quase impenetrável para eles. Era uma segurança muito forte e apertada. Porem Shizume descobriu uma porta no meio de tanta segurança. Ela pós o ficheiro dela em evidencia ocupando todo o vidro. Abrira a janela e lá apareceu todas as informações existentes.

Shizume – Nome da nave, Serenaty. Criada para suporte de vida, busca e combate. Uma das maiores naves construídas para salvar a humanidade, grandes esperanças foram postas nesta nave e em sua tripulação, que variava dês da 1º á 2º geração.

Tsunade – Uma das naves mães. – surpreendida

Shizume abre mais arquivos – O sistema deles foi infectado com um vírus, o puppet master (mestre fantoche) , um vírus que nesta altura é um dos mais fracos que há, mas naquela altura era um dos melhores. Manipulava a nave como um fantoche. Pelo que aqui está apresentado a nave nunca Mais funcionou , porém no sistema mostra uma actividade funcional numa sala.

Tsunade – Arranja-me a planta da nave.

Shizume voltou a mexer no seu teclado e de repente uma planta 3d aparece no ecrã. A zona funcional está marcada a vermelho. Uma das salas centrais da nave.

Tsunade – Vamos entrar.

Shizume – Como?

Tsunade – Manda o Sasuke, o Naruto , kakashi e Neji para lá. Quero que estes vasculhem a nave e que tragam algo de importante. Eles podem ter informações de grande uso.

Shizume – Sim senhora. – ligando um microfone. – Os seguintes pilotos deveram se encaminhar para a sala de pilotagem e partir de imediato para uma missão de reconhecimento de uma nave que parece já desactivada. Os nomes escolhidos são. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi e Neji. Obrigado.

--

No corredor e em todos os quartos foram ouvidas as palavras de Shizume. Sasuke e Kakashi que seguiam em direcção a sala de controlo para falar com Tsunade voltaram para traz a correr. Naruto saiu de seu quarto apressado em direcção a zona doas naves. Neji já estava na sala e a única coisa que fez foi vestir o seu fato e ligar a nave.

-Nave 03 Star está preparada para abandonar a pista. Será lançado a 3, 2 , 1 descolagem.

A nave de Neji é impulsionada para fora da nave New Hope esperando pelos seus companheiros que estavam a entrar ainda em suas cabines.

- As naves Predador , kamikaze e blue sky estão preparadas para abandonar a pista. Serão lançadas em 3, 2, 1 . descolagem

As outras 3 naves foram impulsionadas para fora da nave. Encontrando-se ao lado da Nave Neji.

Sasuke – Neji já recebestes as coordenadas?

A imagem de Sasuke apareceu no vidro de Neji, que ouvia atentamente o que Sasuke dizia.

Neji – Não recebi nada, penso que vão nos dar dentro em pouco.

Naruto – Acho que não vamos precisar delas. – olhando maravilhado para a frente – olhem para a frente.

Sasuke, Neji e Kakashi olharam para a sua frente. Uma nave enorme apareceu diante dos olhos dos 4 pilotos. Uma nave incrivelmente robusta, bela e mesmo assim letal. Possuía imensos canhões de energia, desde canhões de neutrões a canhões a laser e entre outros. A nave apesar de danificada mostrava toda a sua imponência.

Kakashi – Nunca vi nada assim em toda a minha vida. – maravilhado – Então isto é que são as naves mães.

Sasuke – Imagino na altura que ela ainda cruzava o universo em todo o seu potencial. Devia ser um pesadelo para os inimigos.

Neji – Então temos de ir para lá certo?

Naruto – Acalma-te Neji, temos de esperar a ordem de Tsunade.

Dito isto uma janela de vídeo comunicação apareceu no vidro da nave deles. A imagem de tsunade apareceu, como sempre na mesma posição de comunicação, mãos cruzadas cara séria e voz imperativa .

Tsunade – Penso que já tenham visualizado a nave onde iram entrar e onde iriam entrar e fazer a missão. Já sabem o que pretendo, não me desiludam rapazes. A shizume ira reabrir todas as portas e vocês puderam entrar e andar a vontade pela nave.

Sasuke – Um problema. Se a nave está desactivada, não existira lá oxigénio para nós andarmos a vontade.

Tsunade – Sasuke a nave possuiu oxigénio, água potável e ainda existe sistemas a funcionar no seu interior. Penso que existe algo lá um super computador com inteligência artificial, que está a ser o suporte de algo mais importante. O que não sei, mas vocês iram descobrir. Terminar.

A vídeo comunicação terminara e a janela de comunicação desapareceu.

Neji – Como ela pode saber isso se não entro lá?

Kakashi – O que ela diz tem razão. As naves mães tinham super computadores independentes do computador central da nave, que só obedeciam ao seu mestre. Já foi encontrado em muitas naves desactivadas esses computadores a funcionar. Devido a terem de suportar algo. A nave tracy suportava 3 crianças de idade compreendida entre 5 a 7 anos. Os únicos sobreviventes.

Naruto – Então vamos lá cumprir a nossa missão.

Os 4 pilotos ligaram os propulsores e foram em direcção a nave, onde shizume já tinha aberto um dos portões de armazenamento de naves. Eles entraram na sala, reduzindo a velocidade , e aterraram. O portão fechou-se e uma luz vermelha que piscava ficou verde. Significava que tinha sido introduzido oxigénio na sala. Os 4 saíram das naves e empunhando uma arma foram cumprir a sua missão.

Kakashi – Vamos nos dividir. Neji – apontando para este – Vais ir para o computador da nave central e vê o que tentas encontrar.

Neji – Sim senhor. – tomando o seu caminho, olhando para o seu relógio que possuía uma mapa 3 dimensional .

Kakashi – Naruto tu vais procurar armamento. – vendo Naruto partir. – Sasuke tu vais para a sala onde se estão a monitorizar o tal funcionamento. Enquanto eu vou procurar sobre as experiências nos laboratórios.

Os dois separaram-se e seguiram o seu rumo. Neji entrara na sala de controle e ligou a bateria do seu relógio ao do computador. E consegui ligar o computador. Mas este sendo ligado dera informação ao outro computador, que começou a trabalhar no seu potencial máximo.

--

Shizume – Não entendo, a sala começou a mostrar mais sinais do que o costumo. Ela está no seu máximo, nunca vi coisa assim.

Tsunade – Já estava a espera disso, e o computador a nossa espera. – sorrindo.

--

Sasuke chega a porta da sala, e vê que tem um controlo. Retira um pequeno fio do seu relógio e introduz nos fios do controlo. Uma forma de activar a passe e abrir a porta. Porém esta começou a abrir sem que este completa-se a passe. Sasuke retirou o fio e pegou na sua arma entrando na sala. Uma sala que ao principio era escura como a noite.

- activar energia .

Uma voz ouviu-se e Sasuke se assustou pois não estava a espera. A sala iluminara-se e ele viu o que tinha falado. Um computador enorme que rodeava toda a sala. Sasuke ficara de boca aberta. Ele olhava para o imenso aglomerado de tubos e fios que davam ao centro da sala, onde estava um cilindro horizontal. Este decidiu seguir em direcção ao cilindro que estava colocado no chão. Passou alguns fios e viu que existia vidro, uma tampa de vidro, que não deixava ver para o seu interior. Ele não sabia o que se passava. De repente o computador começou novamente a falar.

- Dados a processar, salvar para disco.

Sasuke não esperava novamente o som daquele computador, sem querer desequilibrou-se e tocou na tampa de vidro. Que começou a se mover.

-Sequencia de sono terminada. Activação do modo vital.

Sasuke afastou-se empunhando a arma na posição de disparo. A tampa erguesse completamente. E no sue interior um par de olhos verdes esmeraldas abriu intensamente.

Reviwes

Elfen Malfoy – Oi. Ainda bem que se amarou na história. Fico muito contente.

E muito obrigado pelos seus elogios. Tentei fazer uma coisa diferente apesar de ter um pouco de medo, pois as pessoas podia não gostar. Mas pelos vistos me enganei.

Muito obrigado e espero que goste deste capitulo. Beijo grande.

Bem já sabem é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz, muito feliz.

Até a próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

New Hope

New Hope

Capitulo 3

Flashback

- Papa a mama precisa de ajuda, ELA PRECISA – um garoto no colo do que parecia ser seu pai, tanto pela sua maneira protectora com que tinha o seu filho nos braços, como a sua aparência muito parecida com o do garoto e pelo rapaz o chamar de pai.

-Neste momento a tua mãe já não precisa de nós. – Ele corria em direcção oposta as pessoas. Recebia encontrões mas mantinha-se sempre direito, inabalável . Ele corria para uma porta que se encontrava no fundo do corredor .

-Papa quero ajudar, se todos ajudarem conseguimos vencer. – O rapaz tentava convencer o seu pai. Os seus olhos determinadas e desejosos de ajudar na batalha davam orgulho a seu pai, que lhe negava a sua vontade.

Chegaram a porta, o homem alto e forte. Um dos soldados daquela nave, abriu a porta e fechou-a. Pousou seu filho a beira de uma cabine de vidro cheia de fios. Essa cabine ficava a um extremo. Já que as outras duas cabines estavam cheias, uma menina e um menino. O homem estava a mexer em uns botões muito apresado. Foi de encontro ao filho, que estava a beira da última cabine desocupada . Abriu a porta de vidro e colocou o lá dentro, começando a lhe por os fios.

-Pai!

-Kakashi, não adianta. Tu se ficares e lutares, morreras. – continuando a lhe colocar os fios – Por mais que lutarmos, chegou o fim. O nosso e da nave tracy. – Acabando de colocar – Eu orgulho me de ter tido um filho como tu, mas deixarias –me mais orgulhoso, que compreendesses a minha atitude. – olhando ternamente para Kakashi – Lembra-te que existem decisões que por mais horríveis e injustas que sejam, têm uma razão nobre por detrás de tal decisão.

-Compreendo papa. Então este é o nosso último adeus. – Olhando para seu pai, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

- Nunca será um adeus porque estarei sempre contigo, bem aqui. – pondo a mão bem no peito de seu filho – Liberte as lágrimas. Um soldado para ser perfeito também tem de derramar lágrimas em certos momentos.

O homem fechou o vidro , enquanto kakashi batia forte no vidro. Ele queria mais um pouco, apenas mais um pouco da companhia de seu pai, não estava preparado para aquele adeus. Não estava e sabia bem. Mas o gás libertado para o adormecer começou a fazer efeito, então ele deixou-se levar pelo sono.

Fim de flashback

Kakashi tinha a mão numa das manchas existentes no chão que combinava com as manchas existentes também nas paredes. Tinha os olhos fechados se lembrando do que se passara quando era criança. Ele tinha sido uma criança das crianças que sobreviveu a uma batalha, ele era uma das crianças encontradas com vida na nave Tracy.

Kakashi – Um soldado perfeito – fechando os olhos – Sempre foste tu pai.

--

Naruto – Que esquisito – olhando para a sala onde se encontrava o armamento – Se eu fosse o inimigo, eu teria aproveitado e saqueado a nave ao qual invadi. – tocando nas armas – restaurar o que a batalha destruiu é uma prioridade, porém, não houve arrombamento da porta – olhando para a porta – nem arrombamento do controlo – olhando para as armas novamente – eles não são idiotas nenhuns. Eles teriam feito exactamente este procedimento. Algo não bate certo.

Naruto começara a pegar nas primeiras armas que estavam a sua frente. A sala estava bem organizada e as armas estavam todas alinhadas consoante certos e determinados requisitos. Pegou nelas e as levou para a beira da nave. Ele tivera sorte porque o armazém onde estava o armamento situava-se perto da sala onde se encontravam as naves.

--

Neji – algo não está correcto – mexendo nos ficheiros que se encontravam á sua frente – Houve um outro programa que bloqueou o vírus.? – intrigado – é melhor levar toda a informação existentes na memória – Agarrando o cartão que saiu do computador.

Neji desliga o computador e saí da sala indo em direcção a sua nave onde iria esperar pelos outros companheiros. Ele chegara lá e viu que Naruto estava a colocar armamento na nave deste, o que deixara um pouco irritado.

Neji – Naruto o que pensas que estas a fazer?

Naruto – O que estas a ver- continuando o que estava a fazer. – Como tu sabes eu preciso de muito espaço, tenho um monte de armas para levar, todo o espaço é bem vindo.

Neji – E porque tinha de ser no meu?

Naruto – Neji vou ser o mais claro que possível – indo em direcção a este. – Eu namoro com a Hinata e ela é tua prima, até aí tudo bem. Nunca faltei ao respeito e sempre foi correcto com ela. Vida pessoal fica na altura em que estamos na nave em tempo de paz , e não é levada para missões tal como a vida profissional não se mete na vida pessoal. Entendido?

--

Uma rapariga de altura média, corpo bem definido de pele branca , olhos verdes e cabelos rosa que chagavam na altura do joelho desta e que estavam penteados para o lado , fazendo com que a franja de vez em quando tapa-se o olho direito desta. Trajava um fato branco com adornos em verde. Um fato de manga comprida e com umas botas que iam até ao joelho também elas brancas e adornadas de verde.

Ela parecia muito fraca e sasuke se apercebeu disso. Tinha um pouco de receio pelo que estava a ver, ela podia ser inimiga ou até podia ser aliada, mas continuava a sua distancia por segurança. Porém quando se apercebeu que esta se encontrava mal, e que ia desmaiar Sasuke largou a arma e correu para a segurar a amparando antes de esta cair totalmente no chão. Ele ficara ali, no seus braços, segurando a. Ela estava ali desmaiada, um ser tão igual a ele, mas que despertava um certo receio.

Sasuke – Estava a espera de qualquer coisa, menos de ti. Uma humana – Olhando para esta.

Sasuke passou todo o peso dela para o seu braço direito e com o esquerdo alcançou a sua arma. Pondo a arma no seu ombro, pegou na rapariga que lá se encontrava. Levava-a em seus braços e ia em direcção a sala onde as naves e nomeadamente também os seus companheiros estavam a sua espera. Quando este entra na sala com a rapariga desmaiada em seu braços, os 3 rapazes olharam pasmadas para os dois que se encontravam a frente.

Kakashi – Ela – apontando para a jovem – estava na sala? – surpreso

Sasuke – Sim – passando o corpo da jovem para um dos bancos da sua nave. – O computador estava a ser o suporte dela.

Naruto – Sabes o nome dela? – olhando para a jovem adormecida.

Sasuke – Sei tanto como tu neste momento. Ela mal se levantou logo perdeu os sentidos.

Neji – é melhor irmos e reportar mos o sucedido.

--

Tsunade – Vamos ver se eu entendi bem – pondo a mão em sua testa – aquela rapariga – apontando para a rapariga de cabelos rosas que estava na sala da enfermaria onde se procediam os testes. – era a única coisa que estava a ser suportada por aquele gigantesco e enorme computador que tu disseste ter visto.

Sasuke – Mais uma vez eu afirmo e confirmo o que reportei á senhora. – olhando para ela com as mãos nos bolsos.

Tsunade – Tens a certeza que viste tudo? Nada te escapou? – arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Sasuke – Por amor de deus, até parece que não confia no meu trabalho. Sempre foi melhor em tudo. Alias o computador rodeava a sala como se fosse a própria parede, ela era a única coisa que se via no meio de fios e tubos .

Tsunade – Kakashi tu que foste também foste um sobrevivente diz me, o que pensas tu disto. –cansada

Kakashi – A maior parte da politica de salvação. Era que teria de haver pelo menos 3 pessoas e informações muito importantes para que o super computador continua-se ligado e programado para o suporte de vida. – indo em direcção a vitrina onde se podia ver a jovem no processo de exames. – apesar de ser duro, se só houve-se uma pessoa para salvar ela iria morrer como todos os outros. Era correr riscos desnecessários. – olhando para todos – Um super computador não pode cair em mãos erradas com tamanha informação que possuiu sobre nós. Mesmo que para isso tenha que se perder vidas e dados importantes para futuras gerações.

Naruto – Então porque que é que ela foi diferente? É normal, e no entanto era a única coisa que o computador suportava.

Neji – E pelo que o sasuke conta era por um dos maiores super computadores criados pela nossa civilização.

Tsunade – Eu não entendo.

Naruto – Antes que me esqueça. Algo de estranho se passara. O armamento estava intacto, o que é algo inexplicável pois o nosso inimigo aproveita tudo o que pode.

Neji – Exacto e houve um programa que bloqueou o vírus, que veio da nave. Outra coisa estranha é que a nave que atacou a nave serenaty foi dada como extinta na mesma altura que a nave serenaty as duas pararam de funcionar na mesma altura.

Shizume – Tsunade recebe-mos um mail – olhando aterrorizada para o seu ecrã. – Da nave serenaty

Tsunade – O que? – surpresa

--

Notas da autora :

Neste momento podem estar um pouco confusos na reacção de kakashi quando viu a nave serenaty e falou " Então isto é que são as naves mães" mas pelo que vos dou a entender a nave de Kakashi também era uma. Mas vai ser explicado. Porque existe uma diferença entra as naves mãe construídas na altura de guerra e nas construídas posteriormente em homenagem a estas.

Existe um mistério por detrás daquele ataque, estejam atentos.

Reviews

ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS : Oi. Ainda bem que gostou dela. Fico muito contente e animada também . haha . Espero que goste deste capitulo também. Beijos grandes.

Lokininha : Oi. Que honra ter um comentário seu aqui na minha nova fic, querida - . Obrigado pelo seu elogio. Espero que goste deste capitulo . Beijos grandes.

Dani Nunes: Oi. Ainda bem que adorou, e espero que também adore este novo capitulo. Beijos grandes.

Elfen Malfoy : Oi. Que bom que gostou. Eu também gosto das outras fics como você disse. Alias acho muito lindo as que são feitas nos tempos medievais ou que possuem fantasia. . Sabe como veio essa ideia? Eu tinha visto um programa da evolução que mencionou que os humanos quando não usavam tanto algo a natureza retirava essa característica e fez se uma luz na minha cabeça. Inacreditável mas verdade.

Eu não desanimo com poucos comentários eu desanimo é com nenhum hihihi.

E mais uma vez obrigado pelo seu apoio e palavras. A sua review me deixou muito feliz. E espero que tenha mais curiosidade agora. (eu sou terrível) Beijos grandes.

Já sabem é só deixar uma review pa eu ficar contente. , muito contente. Como estas lindas me fizeram.


	4. Chapter 4

New Hope

Capitulo 4

A jovem acordara. Nos seus olhos um desespero profundo e doloroso deu ao de lasso e com ele a noção da realidade, que já não estava mais em sua nave mas sim em outra e que tudo aquilo não fora um sonho mas sim a verdade. Ela tentou-se levantar mas foi ai que se percebeu que estava presa. Tiras de metal prendiam-na a cama onde ela não podia se movimentar. Kakashi se apercebeu que esta tinha acordado e baixara o livro e viu que esta olhava para ele séria e fria ao mesmo tempo. Uma mistura que até a este fez um pequeno arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Kakashi – Fico feliz por teres acordado – possuindo em sua mão um objecto – Porém com o seu despertar um receio se formou nesta nave. De que lado estas?

Sakura – Não creio que amarrada a uma cama, sabendo que fizeram testes a mim e que você um perfeito estranho para mim possui um objecto meu em sua posse, consiga estar do vosso lado. – continuando serena.

Kakashi – Espero que não tente algo. – retira do seu bolso um cartão que faz passar num senssore e as tiras de metal a libertaram – Aqui está o seu objecto – dando-lhe para a mão.

Sakura – Um voto de confiança que você me deu, mas com apenas um intuito o de eu também lhe dar um. Não se chama a isso querer algo em troca?

Kakashi – Fazemos o seguinte. Só lhe peço que me diga seu nome e idade. – se levantando – Quando se sentir preparada para falar, então você me dirá pouco a pouco como foi a sua vida, o que espera dela e o que se passou naquele dia em que foram atacados.

Sakura – O meu nome é Haruno Sakura e tenho 16 anos.

Kakashi – Só quero ser seu amigo Sakura, mas entenda que se tentar algo contra a vida da tripulação da nave eu serei obrigado a lhe repreender, mas se o caso for grave terei de lhe tirar a vida. Foi claro?

Sakura – Claro como a água.

Kakashi – E antes que me esqueça, tem aqui uma pessoa que ficara encarregue de ti. Por favor as suas roupas se encontra naquela mesa, se vista e acompanhe-a.

Kakashi fechou a porta e Sakura desceu da cama devagar. Um pé de cada vez e começou a tentar caminhar normalmente porém sempre se segurando a algo. Ela já não caminhava há muito tempo e as suas pernas estavam a custar a responder aos impulsos cerebrais que comandavam seus movimentos. Com um pouco de jeito chegou a mesa e pegou em sua roupa despindo a bata branca e vestindo uma camisola de mangas curtas porém que desciam de seus ombros, umas calças jeans justas e umas sapatilhas. Depois de vestida esta pôs o objecto em seu pescoço, um terço preto e vermelho. Foi em direcção a porta e lá estava a rapariga que Kakashi falara. Hinata estava lá a espera de Sakura.

Hinata – O meu nome é Hinata – sorrindo – mas pode me tratar por Hina.

Sakura – Prazer em a conhecer Hina. O meu nome é Sakura. – sorrindo.

Hinata – Você vai gostar de cá estar. Ao principio poderá parecer um pouco fechado e que as pessoas nos observam, mas será apenas no principio.

Sakura – Só uma pergunta. Eu quando acordei vi um rapaz de cabelos negros e rebeldes. Gostava de falar com ele. De agradecer.

Hinata – Sei quem é. Estás a falar do Sasuke. Bem mais tarde agora tenho de te explicar as regras e onde estão os lugares.

--

Tsunade – O computador agradeceu-nos por termos a ido buscar. – andando para um lado – E depois disse que ela seria de grande uso – voltando para o seu lugar – mas disse que o que não conhecíamos podíamos temer.

Shizume – Será ela algum tipo de experiencia? – bebendo um café.

Ino – Pode muito bem ser. Quando estava a lhe fazer os exames, as agulhas partiam-se a tocar em sua pele.

Shizume – Uma pessoa assim é muito perigosa. Deveremos a manter aqui?

Tsunade – Sim. Apesar de perigoso será de grande uso uma pessoa assim. Apenas temos da a saber prender aqui. – sentando-se – Mostra a ela que aqui é a sua casa, que aqui ela é alguém e que aqui é que está o futuro dela.

Ino – É uma boa teoria, mas ela pode se aperceber que você a está a usar para seu próprio proveito e que não se interessa por ela. É arriscado. – Olhando para tsunade

Tsunade – Neste momento não tenho nada que me prenda a ela, nem tenho nada a gostar nela. Apenas estou a zelar pela segurança da minha tripulação e nave.

--

Sasuke – Pode me contar o porque de nunca nos ter dito? – bebendo ao mesmo tempo que olhava para Kakashi.

Kakashi – Achei que se eu disse-se que não era um legitimo desta nave, vocês não me teriam respeito. Alias não quero me lembrar da minha vida naquela nave.

Sasuke – Doloroso?

Kakashi – Exacto. – pousando o livro. – A nave onde eu estava a Tracy, era uma nave mãe, uma pequena homenagem as verdadeiras naves mães. Numa altura só 20 naves mães não chegavam para cobrir o universo numa procura de tão grande magnitude então começaram a criar naves e essas naves levavam tripulação. As naves mães começaram a deixar de possuir o seu verdadeiro numero e elas começaram a desaparecer. Destruídas , problemas que levaram a elas ficarem desactivadas e acidentes. Então em homenagem a elas foram feitas mais 20 naves e deram-lhe o mesmo nome, nave mãe. Porém também elas desapareceram. As pessoas acharam que aquele nome estava amaldiçoado e nunca mais fizeram homenagem.

Sasuke – Hum. Como achas que ela se irá adaptar?

Kakashi – Bem. – se levantando – algo me diz que esta rapariga vai virar esta nave de pernas para o ar, mas no bom sentido.

--

Naruto – Encontras-te algo? – olhando para Neji a mexer no computador.

Neji – Sim. Quem bloqueou o vírus foi o super computador. E melhor. Quem desactivou a outra nave foi também ele. Aqui diz que foram accionados os tanques de gás, venenoso. Tanques com gás libertado de certos materiais manuseados na formação de certas e determinadas armas. Eles morreram envenenados e na nave Serenaty asfixiados.

Naruto – Então a responsável pela morte da tripulação de ambas as partes foi o super computador.

Neji – Mais ou menos. O computador não fez por sua vontade – olhando para Naruto – Foi uma ordem de seu mestre. – olhando novamente para o ecrã – E a coisa mais incrível é que este computador foi feito de maneira diferente. Ele não tinha inteligência artificial, ele possuía inteligência.

Naruto – Não é possível.

Neji – O computador era um cérebro de uma cientista chamada Nakamura Ren.

Naruto ao ouvir a afirmação de Neji vai a correr para contar a tsunade deixando Neji com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Neji – Se o computador era tão maravilhoso ela será ainda mais.

Agora que leram é só deixar uma review .

Beijos


	5. Chapter 5

New Hope

Capitulo 5

Hinata – Naruto – olhando para ele que estava deitado ao seu lado – Você acredita em deus?

Naruto que estava deitado a descansar ao lado de Hinata, abrira os olhos e encontrar uns olhos perolados fixando os seus olhos azuis. Naruto apenas olhava para ela, procurando uma resposta para lhe dar, porem parecia difícil. Naruto fechou novamente os seus olhos e suspirou.

Naruto – Escute com atenção Hina – olhando para ela – Eu pessoalmente não acredito em Deus, ou talvez simplesmente nunca acreditei porque nunca me disseram como o ver ou como o sentir. A única coisa que me dizem é que se existe-se Deus, não viveríamos fechados nestas maquinas. E tu acreditas?

Hinata olhava para Naruto com um belo sorriso. Muita gente dizia que Naruto não se importava com ninguém, que só queria lutar e lutar e que era uma criança que nada sabia e que nada queria fazer. Hinata sabia que era mentira. Ele sempre se importara com ela e demonstrava muito bem isso. Sempre que ela lhe perguntava algo, mesmo que este não soube-se bem do que falava tentava dar uma resposta um pouco esclarecedora a ela. Só porque não queria que ela fica-se sem uma resposta. Em todos os 16 anos de convivência que tiveram como amigos e mais tarde como namorados ele nunca deixara de responder a uma pergunta dela, e ela sabia que no dia em que ele não conseguisse tudo estava perdido.

Hinata – Por um lado acredito, mas por outro não. – sorrindo – Devo ser meia tola por pensar desta maneira.

Naruto – Não acho – se levantando – enquanto as outras pessoas só vem o lado que lhe convêm você ver ambos os lados. É melhor assim do que viver inclinada para algo que se mal conhece. – beijando-a – Seu pai deve estar a procurando feito doido, acho melhor você ir, alias tem de dormir bem , amanha será outro dia.

Hinata – Eu só vejo noite e não dia. – desanimada

Naruto – Eu vejo em cada estrela uma esperança e você devia ver também .não desanime – a levando até a porta – Boa noite – beijando-a na testa

Hinata o abraça e vai em direcção ao seu quarto, ela sabia que seu pai devia estar louco a sua procura. Apesar de serem só 9:00 h ela sabia que era horas de estar em sua casa. Era engraçado. Quem não tinha família ou desejava sua liberdade tinha um quarto e uma casa de banho. Mas quem possuía família tinha direito ao equivalente a uma sala, quartos, casa de banho, cozinha, todo o que uma casa poderia ter. Hinata tinha essa sorte com Naruto dizia ou esse Azar como ela dizia. Ela não gostava de ser diferente, de ter tudo e muitos pouco terem e se esforçarem mais. Era horrível isso. Mas o que poderia ela fazer?

Hinata – " A minha esperança é a sua Naruto, no dia em que a sua morrer, a minha irá junto" – se encostando a parede do corredor – " Porque é que tudo é tão complicado?"

--

Sakura estava sentada na janela que a sua sala possuía. Ela tinha ficado com as ditas casas. Apesar de lhe terem dito ao principio para ficar num quarto logo mudaram de ideias e puderam numa das melhores casas que possuíam. Sakura estava a beber um suco de laranja natural ou assim era chamado.

Sakura – Laranja? – olhando para o copo – isto sabe a água colorida de cor-de-laranja. suspirando

Ela olhava para a casa escura iluminada apenas pelas luzes das estrelas que se encontravam no outro lado da janela . Ela começara a apontar para as estrelas.

Sakura – Tu vais chorar dentro em breve. – as suas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face.

Ela apontara para uma estrela que estava a perder a sua luz. Quando isso acontecia elas morriam. Sakura sabia como as estrelas morriam , porém seu avó disse-lhe de uma maneira menos triste. " Aquela estrela vai chorar". Só porque quando elas explodiam, pareciam lágrimas coloridas para todas as direcções.

Sakura – Todas as estrelas nasceram belas e para iluminar o caminho do universo – secando sua lagrimas – o problema é que nasceram para ser solitárias. – saindo da janela – e até na sua morte morrer solitárias.

--

A manha logo surgiu mais uma vez na cor escura do universo. Muitos já tinham acordado e estavam a fazer os seus trabalhos. Tudo era feito ao milímetro. Apenas os pilotos poderiam dormir um pouco mais, caso não fossem necessários e era isso que Naruto fazia, aproveitar o seu dia. Porém Sasuke já estava acordado e caminhava no corredor estava bocejando quando ao virar no corredor deparou-se com a rapariga que ele salvou.

Sasuke – Tu? – surpreso

Sakura – Surpreso por me ver? – sorrindo

Sasuke – Não estava a espera de a encontrar.

Sakura – Torna-se um pensamento um pouco idiota, tendo em consideração que você me troou-se para a nave e algum dia eu iria me deparar com você. – sorrindo cinicamente – a nave é pequena, mais tarde ou mais cedo iria mos nos encontrar.

Sasuke ficou perplexo com a explicação da rapariga, ela não se sentia intimidade por um desconhecido. Ele apenas sorriu.

Sasuke – Já me encontrou. Agora diga-me o que deseja falar comigo. – se encostando na parede

Sakura – Não és como os outros. Não tens medo de provocar a minha raiva, não tens medo de olhar para os meus olhos , não tens medo de me questionar. – aproximando – apenas queria te agradecer por me teres salvo.

Sasuke – Quem te salvou foi a Tsunade a comandante da nave. Se ela não nos teve-se mandado nós não teríamos ido lá.

Sakura – Eu sei perfeitamente. Mas eu sei o código de qualquer nave. Se alguém for encontrado poderá ser morto na hora pois poderá representar um perigo enorme para a nave em questão. Tu podias o ter feito mas não o fizeste é isso que te agradeço. – indo em direcção oposta a de Sasuke.

Sasuke também és diferente. – olhando para trás.

Sasuke – " és muito inteligente e até agora me pergunto o que tu és na verdade, e o que tens de tão importante para a humanidade?"

--

Shizume – O computador pode ter dito que ela era especial, mas só para ver se nos a acolhíamos. – sentada em sua mesa

Kakashi – Não creio que mentisse . – olhando para seu livro

Tsunade – Então porque razão ela ainda não mostrou nada? – impaciente

Kakashi – E já agora o que esperas dela?

Tsunade e Shizume ficaram caladas. O que Kakashi dizia tinha razão, elas esperavam algo diferente mas também não sabia avaliara a diferença que queriam ver dela.

Kakashi – Tenham calma. Ela no momento certo se irá revelar.

Nesse preciso momento uma luz vermelha apareceu no vidro da nave.

-Alerta de inimigo

Kakashi – Temos companhia – se levantando e indo a correr.

Tsunade – Atenção, não é uma simulação. Todos os pilotos deveram ir para as zonas de lançamento. Os soldados deveram se equipar e estar preparados para um possível invasão. O resto da tripulação já sabe o que deve fazer.

--

Sakura ouviu o que Tsunade disse e apenas se riu, continuando a sua caminhada para a sala onde esta estava.

Sakura – Está na hora de dar um empurrãozinho a esta nave. – nos seus olhos começaram a percorrer corrente eléctrica.

Tou a ficar triste. T T

Ninguém me presenteia com uma review.

Gostava de saber se a fic estava a ir de encontro ao que os leitores esperavam.

Mas assim não sei.

Se eu cantar vocês deixam uma?

Hihihi

E gostava de dizer que, só á pouco á que descobri que eu não permitia reviews anónimos. Mas agora já está tudo bem e já podem mandar. Eu sou mesmo burra, não sabia que para aceitar precisava carregar numa simples coisa. As vezes não sei onde minha inteligência anda.

Obrigado.

Me deixem feliz me deixando uma review


	6. Chapter 6

New Hope

New Hope

Capitulo 6

- As seguintes naves estão prontas a ser lançadas .

Ouviam-se os propulsores das naves a reproduzir o seu som característico. Pessoas correndo para abandonar as pistas para a abertura das comportas. As luzes vermelhas acendiam e apagavam consoante o palpitar do coração das pessoas.

- Naves, 03 Star, Perdador, Kamikaze, blue sky...

Todos estavam a espera da ordem. Olhavam para a comporta a se abrir e um pequeno som que ao mesmo tempo fazia abanar a nave um pouco. O gancho de propulsão já estava colocado no sitio. A única coisa era a ordem.

-todas as naves referidas estão prontas para abandonar a nave em 3..2..1 ... descolagem.

Todas as pequenas naves foram propulsionadas para fora da nave, a uma enorme velocidade. Uma vez fora da nave New Hope eles seguiram em direcção ao inimigo. Naves e naves preparadas para atacarem e a nave superior atrás na recta guarda.

--

Tsunade – Preparar os canhões – dando a ordem de pé em seu lugar.

Kurenai – Os canhões estarão em funcionamento a partir de - carregando no ecrã numa imagem – agora. – a imagem dos canhões fica em verde .

--

Na zona de fora da nave começam-se a ver placas de titânio a serem recolhidas para dentro e a canhões de layser e energia e plasma a saírem por essas falhas e se posicionarem em direcção ao inimigo.

--

Tsunade – Vocês os 3 fiquem encarregue dos canhões. – ordenando para 3 pessoas que se encontravam na frente de todos. – Shizume quero que descarregues um dos melhores vírus que tenhamos guardados.

Shizume começa a carregar no vidro onde aparecia o teclado, vários ficheiros e programas apareciam em seu ecrã de vidro que estava na sua mesa, mas os códigos não eram aceites. Símbolos de estrelas, e caveiras apareciam e nada mais era possível fazer. Shizume no máximo costumava ter o vírus descarregado em 1 minuto, todo o processo de penetração nos códigos e descarregamento do vírus demorava 1 minuto. Shizume era a melhor no que se fazia e era ela uma das responsáveis pela sobrevivência da nave. Com a sua grande experiência nada lhe era impossível fazer.

Tsunade- SHIZUME ESTÁ A DEMORAR DE MAIS! –gritando irritada

Shizume – Não consigo, não há maneira de entrar todos os programas estão inacessíveis,. – quase chorando – Eu não consigo

--

A nave Sky Blue esquivava-se a todo o custo para se desviar dos disparos e bombas que as outras naves enviavam. Ora a nave rodopiava para cima, para baixo, fazia um voo a pique e se mantinha na rota de colisão e disparava mesmo antes de embater se desviando muito rápido. Era uma manobra arriscada porém muito boa na qual só pilotos com grande experiência faziam.

Naruto – Bolas porq2ue raio está a demorar tanto a enfraquecer o inimigo – irritado

Na nave predador Sasuke ouvia a queixa de Naruto que era dirigida a ele. Este estava sendo perseguido por duas naves que disparavam sobre ele. Sasuke levou as para a beira dos canhões da nave New Hope e estes detectando o inimigo dispararam sobre eles destruindo os. Sasuke levanta a nave e voa de cabeça para baixo sobre a explosão e roda de maneira a ficar novamente direito e voa para onde se encontram mais inimigos que tentam atacar a nave superior New Hope.

Sasuke – E eu sei lá. A shizume já devia ... wow – se desviando com toda a velocidade, perdendo quase o controlo. – oh merda

--

Um grande estrondo e abalo é sentido. Tsunade se segura a mesa para não cair no chão.

Kurenai – Fomos atacados , destruíram –nos 2 canhões a layser. –se levantando e se sentando.

Tsunade -. EU NOTEI QUE FOMOS ATACDOS O QUE RAIO ESTÁS A FAZER SHIZUME? – indo em direcção a ela.

--

Kakashi – Temos de avançar não estão a conseguir entrar no sistema deles. – levantando uma tampa e carregando num botão vermelho.

A nave Kamikaze na qual Kakashi era pilota abre por debaixo um compartimento e de lá sai uma grande ogiva nuclear que é lançada em direcção a outra nave. Ela segue sua rota colidindo de um dos lados fazendo um buraco médio na chapa da nave.

Neji combatia mais na recta guarda, disparando a quem tenta-se arrombar as comportas para invadir a nave.

Neji – Pessoal isto está a ficar complicado de mais. – disparando – eu não dou conta de todo o recado.

--

A porta se abre e Sakura entra devagar olhando para todos os lados e vindo o quanto estes estavam se exaustando a cada segundo a cada momento passado sem soluções. Ela vai até meio da sala até que Tsunade se apercebe da presença desta.

Tsunade- Sakura? O que raio estas aqui a fazer? Devias estar nos abrigos. – indo em direcção a ela.

Sakura nada liga apenas põem sua mão no ecrã de vidro de shizume. Uma onde de electricidade começa a percorrer em seu corpo, e os ficheiros no ecrã começam a aparecer no ecrã, as passes começam a ser processadas e os programas começam a ser abertos em milésimos de segundos ela conseguiu entrar no outro computador. Todos olhavam para os olhos dela que se tinham tornado como o próprio ecrã uma espelho do computador, corrente passava por ela e todos estavam assustados e ao mesmo tempo deslumbrados.

Sakura – Agora o golpe final. – Começa a ser processado no outro computador uma definição.

- As informações foram descarregadas será procedido a abertura em 3 2

Sakura – E que o espectáculo comece . – olhando para o vidro da nave

Um enorme estrondo e uma onda de choque percorre todo aquela zona.

Tsunade – O que raio aconteceu ?

Uma explosão de dá de dentro para fora da neve a reduzindo em estilhaços e as naves inimigas mais pequenas começam a se destruir. Um enorme clarão de luz é visto e todos se assustam.

--

Sasuke – Mas o que se passa aqui? – espantado

Kakashi – Voltemos de imediato para a nave.

--

Tsunade – Foste tu que fizeste isso? – paralisada

Sakura – Eu sou provoquei uma sobrecarga nos circuitos da nave e provoquei a sua auto destruição. Nada de mais – sorrindo

Tsunade . O que raio és tu? – assustada

Sakura – Eu? – retirando a mão do ecrã e deixando de percorrer a electricidade – Sou uma humana. – sorrindo

Shizume – Nenhuma humana afaz o que fizeste? És alguma arma? - se encolhendo um pouco

Sakura – Eu sou o salto evolutivo que a humanidade precisava neste momento . – voltando as costas – Se me quiserem considerar uma arma, força. – olhando para traz – Mas não se esqueçam eu sou a mais evoluída daqui, e o que vocês me viram fazer, nem é um terço do que sou capaz . – saindo pela porta.

Tsunade – O que eu vi foi o que ela é? – sentando-se na cadeira.

Todos estavam ali paralisados e cheios de medo, do que tinham visto. Para eles aquilo nunca poderia ser uma humana e sim uma experiência.

Shizume – Acho que isto responde ao que queria mos entender.

Tsunade – Preferia nunca ter recebido tal resposta.

Reviews :

Alessandra – Oi. . Muito obrigada, e ainda bem que você gosta desta fic. Quando tive esta ideia nunca pensei que fosse tão bem aceite. Pelos vistos parece que está a agradar. - (Felicidade no máximo) Mais uma vez obrigado. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Yuupii – Oi . Já estava com saudades suas, mas eu sei como é, escola mata nos. Eu agora ando com testes em cima mas tenho um pouco de tempo para escrever o que é muito bom. Ainda bem que você ama a minha fic, nossa que alegria felicidade, estou nas nuvens. Muito obrigado . Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Haruno Hinata – Oi . Muito obrigado pela sua review. Eu já não estou mais desanimada estou tão feliz que nem imagina. Ahaha. Ainda bem que está a gostar. Significa muito para mim. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Sakusasuke – Oi . Espero que este capitulo lhe tenha tirado as duvidas. Sakura é sim uma humana mas ela é a evolução do ser humano. Ela consegue coisas inacreditáveis como pode comprovar aqui. Os raios nos olhos como você disse era uma pequena desmostração que dei, para a electricidade que ela possui em seu corpo produzido pela captação de energia corporal. Algo que a natureza desenvolveu para ela. Ela consegue com que seu cérebro seja como um computador e cria fortes descargas eléctricas. Mas você ainda vai ver mais. Espero que tenha ficado esclarecida. Se tiver mais alguma duvida me diga que eu farei o gosto de lhe explicar. Beijos enormes e espero que goste gostado deste novo capitulo.

Haruno Sakura-chan Bubli – Oi . Cá estou de novo lhe mostrando mais uma capitulo desta fic que você está gostando. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Usagi-chan – Oi . Ainda bem que você adorou e que a acha óptima . Bem eu não mudei a forma das falas por a seguinte razão. Eu não sei o que são falas literárias. Eu tenho alguns

Tsuki Ana – Oi . Meu deus tanto "continua" deu-me vontade de postar bem depressa para lhe fazer o gostinho. Muito obrigado e ainda bem que gosta desta fic. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Dani Nunes – Oi . Muito obrigado. Ainda bem que você adora. E só uma pergunta, muita gente me diz que esta fic está muito diferente do que se encontra aqui, ela é assim tanto? ( ar interrogativo) mas se ela está a ser fascinante então estou a concretizar meus sonhos. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Usagi-chan – Oi . Ainda bem que você adorou e que a acha óptima . Bem eu não mudei a forma das falas por a seguinte razão. Eu não sei o que são falas literárias. Eu faço assim pois eu antes de escrever as minhas fics dei uma olhadela para a maneira como as pessoas faziam suas fics e as falas e me apercebi que desta maneira havia muita gente a por. Portanto a adoptei. Poderia me dar um exemplo do que pretende? É como eu lhe disse como não sei do que se trata preferia não fazer asneiras. Se me poder dar o exemplo para melhorar então a forma de escrita agradecia. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

MiHh – Oi . Muito obrigado e ainda bem que gosta fico muito contente. (corando). Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Elfen Malfoy – Oi . Não se preocupe por andar sumida não. Escola e exames são o pesadelo das pessoas. Eu que o dia testes para mim é a morte. Bem espero que esteja a correr bem os exames para você. Realmente a maneira tradicional é a melhor. Hihihi. (corando) Bem como você não sakou bem a história das naves mães eu irei explicar porque não gosto que as pessoas fiquem com duvidas. Faço o maior gosto em lhe explicar. Na altura em que a humanidade teve de fugir do planeta terra já tinham sido criadas 20 naves na qual foram dados os nomes de naves mães, devido a sua importância e serem as primeiras para aquele uso. Apesar de enormes estas naves eram em pouco número e como necessitavam de o mais rápido possível chegar a um plante habitável, decidiram criar mais naves mais reduzidas que estas mas mesmo assim que dessem para o suporte de vida em seu interior. A tripulação necessária para essas naves secundárias foram tripulantes das naves mães e então elas perderam muita tripulação no final de alguns anos. Então elas começaram a ter acidentes, foram destruídas ou desactivadas e esquecidas no universo. Em homenagem a elas foram criadas mais 20 naves com as mesmas características mas porém reduzidas. Essas também foram destruídas pelos inimigos. Espero que tenha sido mais clara para você. E não precisa pedir desculpa não, fico muito contente por gostar da fic. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Sayuky-chan – Oi . Espero que sua curiosidade tenha sido satisfeita. Sakura nunca faz nada pela metade, é sempre algo incrível. Eu adoro a Sakura ( venerando estatua de Sakura) Fico tão contente que tenha gostado da fic, estou tão feliz. Acho que já pode ver a cara deles. Você se lembre que no email do computador, foi dito que o que eles não compreendiam podia ser temido? Pois bem acho que eles estão assustados. Ups, tirei a vez a historia de terror do bicho papão. Ahahah. Mais uma vez obrigado, e muito obrigado . Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Sinto-me tão feliz -

Vocês são todos tão boas pessoas por me terem deixado uma review.

Estou nadando nas nuvens se isso for possível, mas só sei que devo estar lá quase.

Muito obrigado.

E já sabem. É só me deixarem uma review para eu chegar ao paraíso.

Hihi

Acho que não vou ter de cantar. Mas se quiserem eu canto só não me responsabilizo por danos causados em vidros.

Haha

Beijos enormes .


	7. Chapter 7

New Hope

New Hope

Capitulo 8

Sakura estava sentada num banco do jardim artificial olhando para o vidro que mostrava não sou o universo mas como os destroços de uma luta que pouco durou graças a ela, mas agora ela questionava-se até que ponto fez bem em se expor. Agora as coisas seriam mais complicadas mas seria a partir dali que saberia se poderia confiar neles.

– Avô até que ponto eu serei aceite num mundo diferente do meu? - apertando em sua mãos a cruz do terço – até que ponto os humanos quererem a salvação que lhes irei apresentar? – falara Sakura de cabeça baixa.

--

A maior parte das naves tinham entrado para a nave, 3 naves se destruíram na protecção da nave. E apesar da alegria da vitória pensavam em seus companheiros falecidos, naquela trágica luta. Sasuke estava a sair pela porta quando fora abordado.

- A comandante quer falar contigo. – falara a rapariga séria

- Ela pode esperar mais um pouco? – questionara á jovem Sasuke.

- Ela quer que tu vás de imediato ter a casa dela, ela disse que tem algo de muito importante a te falar e que quanto mais depressa for resolvida a questão melhor será para todos. – caminhara a jovem novamente para seu posto deixando Sasuke intrigado.

--

Sasuke chegara a porta da casa da comandante que ficava no último piso da nave. Suspirou um pouco e se mentalizou que algo de mal se tinha passado e que a culpa provavelmente seria dele. O que ele não esperava era que o assunto que se iria falar naquela casa seria em relação a Sakura e a discussão de se ela deveria ou não continuar ali dentro.

Batera a porta e logo apareceu em sua frente Shizume que carregava em sua mão um copo de wisky.

- Sasuke ainda bem que veio rápido. Por favor entre e se sente. – Shizume se afastara para dar espaço a que Sasuke entrasse e que se dirigisse a onde estava Tsunade. Olhara para Tsunade deitada no seu sofá com um saco de gelo em sua cabeça e de olhos fechados.

- Sasuke tens a noção do porque da tua convocação á minha presença? – olhara para ele.

-Não me foi tido o motivo. Mas penso que talvez fora algo ocorrido na batalha – Disse Sasuke se sentando numa cadeira a beira do sofá

Tsunade – Sasuke me dê uma razão do motivo porque não matou aquela rapariga? Porque raio não matou a Sakura? – se sentando no sofá.

- Eu não a matei porque seria um acto de uma elevada falta de ética morar matar uma pessoa que não se podia defender e que não sabia até que ponto ela seria algo de perigoso para esta nave.

- Sasuke a vida dela está neste momento nas tuas mãos – tsunade olha para ele de uma maneira séria e fria. – Tu decides se ela vive ou se ela morre.

- O que? Não podes fazer isso. – contestou Sasuke irritado

- Ela não me deixou outra escolha. Aquela explosão. Não fomos nós, foi ela – olhando para a sua mão – ela apenas tocou com a mão dela no ecrã de Shizume e de repente electricidade correu por ela, entrou em tudo o que era ficheiro e conseguiu manipular de tal maneira o outro computador que conseguiu com que eles se auto destruíssem. Agora me responde é ou não é perigosa?

Sasuke apenas olhava para ela ainda chocado dom o que ouvira. Ele pensara que tinha sido a Shizume que tinha conseguido manipular a nave e que activara uma das ogivas nucleares que explodiram em todas as naves inclusive na nave superior. Mas afinal tinha sido aquela rapariga, aquela que ele trouxe para a nave.

-Se ela fosse perigosa ou nossa inimiga ela teria em vez de os matado teria conseguido nos auto destruir. Agora me diga ela é de confiança ou não? – se levantando

-Porque comfias em alguém que não conheces? – espantada pela resposta de Tsunade

- Porque com esse poder que me descreves te. Eu é que estava em perigo eu é que podia ter sido julgado e morto por ela. E mesmo assim ela me deu um voto de confiança. Se aquele computador não acah-se que ela não iria ficar bem comigo nunca teria aberto a cápsula dela para eu a trazer para junto desta nave. Por eu neste momento sou a única coisa que ela pode confiar. – Sasuke decide sair pela porte e fecha-a com um enorme estrondo.

- Que pretendes fazer Tsuande? – olhando para esta curiosa.

-Vou deixar ou ele se enterrar ou eu me culpar de não ter confiado nela. Que seja o que tiver de ser.

--

Aporta do jardim se abre porem Sakura não olha para a porta para ver quem era. Apenas ficara ali olhando para a frente a pensar na vida Até que sente uma presença ao seu lado e depois alguém a se juntar a ela no banco.

- Eu estou exausto e tu? – Dissera Sasuke olhando para ela enquanto se ponha a vontade.

-Não. – sempre olhando para a frente

- Vou ir direito ao assunto. Tsunade acha que devias estar morta e que és um perigo para a nave.

Sakura olha surpresa para Sasuke que olhava agora para a frente. Ela estava perplexa com tamanha sinceridade do rapaz.

- porque?

- porque o que Sakura? – não se apercebendo.

- Porque não me matas te e porque não fazes o que ela quer?

- Porque não tens mais ninguém em confiar a não ser em mim , porque o teu computador te entregou a mim como uma criança para cuidar. E alias se eu não te proteger quem o fará?

- Eles andam atrás de mim. – se levantando – Promete-me que não deixaras que eles me apanhem. Porque se eles o fizerem eu própria termino com minha vida. – indo em direcção a porta.

-Mas como te posso proteger de algo que não conheço?

-Eu confio em ti e saberás quem é quando a altura chegar.

Me deram o concelho de mudar a forma de escrita. Para que fica-se melhor.

Espero que gostem.

Reviews :

Sayuky-canh – Oi. Você está mesmo a perceber a história fico tão contente com isso. Você nem imagina. Pode crer que dentro em breve Tsunade vai ter parada cardíaca, hahaha. Ela mal já se aguentava das dores de cabeça. Também eu gosto de ver a Sakura poderosa, mas ela também é receosa quanto ao seu futuro como pode ver. E sabe que mais? Você tem razão, ela vai ser a chave para a descoberta. Basicamente ela é de mais. Hahaha. Muito obrigado pela sua review fiquei muito contente . Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Haruno Sakura-Chan Bubli – Oi fico Muito contente por ter adorado o capitulo. Significa muito para mim. Felicidade . Sakura é de mais mesmo. Quero ser como ela. Haha. E eu juro que não vou cantar só se me der na cabeça. ahahahaha Muito obrigado pela sua review fiquei muito contente . Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Lovenly – Oi. Ainda bem que adorou o capitulo. Fico muito feliz. Sabe que você não é a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso. Mas eu explico. Sakura é uma humana, só que ela deu um salto evolutivo, o que também acontece hoje em dia, porém eu decidi que fosse um grande salto. O que ela faz é tem a ver com o que a Natureza lha proporcionou. Um beneficio para a humanidade. Ela é a evolução da Humanidade. Mas se não entender mais alguma coisa me diga que eu terei o maior gosto em explicar na próxima. Muito obrigado pela sua review fiquei muito contente . Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Usagi-chan – Oi. Sim está tudo muito bem comigo tou muito feliz. E espero que com você também. E agora pergunto, porque que não iria responder? Você me ajudou muito a entender algo que não sabia e lhe agradeço muito mesmo. E espero que agora lhe agrade mais a fic. Está escrita consoante me ensinou. Bigado. As professoras a vezes fazem cada uma. Vou matar la por ela lhe ter dado 0. Você não sabia. Má professora má. Muito obrigado pela sua review fiquei muito contente . Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Sakusasuke – Oi. Ainda bem que lhe pode esclarecer a duvida. E muito obrigado por achar a fic boa. E não fique admirado. Hahah hoje em dia também há saltos evolutivos mas não drásticos como eu fiz em Sakura. Hahah. Muito obrigado pela sua review fiquei muito contente Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Tsuki Ana – Oi. Fiquei um pouco desnorteada. Porque você já me tinha mandado um review no capitulo 5 e mandou outra, como não sei se se enganou . Eu decidi responder aqui porque não tinha respondida a esta. Bem, depois me explique isso tudo. Haha.

Pois atraiu eu sou um enorme íman hahaha. A maior parte é do Brasil e devo dizer que eu já fiz uma amiga do coração ai no Brasil . Hhaha. Espero que possamos ser amigas tb. Ahaha. . Muito obrigado pela sua review fiquei muito contente . Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Vingador Uchiha - Oi. Peço desculpa ter me esquecido de comentar sua review mas cá estou eu a comentar para remediar o erro, que eu sei foi muito estupido de minha parte e espero que me desculpe por isso. Foi sem querer. Bem muito obrigado por estar achar otima minha fic, fico muito mas mesmo muito contente. E sim eu AMO ficção cientifica. E A sakura não tem super poderes, ela é a evolução do ser Humano e existiu benificios na sua formação. ahaha mas acho que não há problema pois não? ahaha. Mais uma vez peço desculpa. Muito obrigado pela sua review fiquei muito contente . Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.


	8. Chapter 8

New Hope

New Hope

Capitulo 8

- Eu já tomei a minha decisão! – Falara Tsunade olhar para o vidro da sala.

Tsunade contemplava as estrelas enquanto um grupo de 5 pessoas sentadas numa mesa redonda esperava com ansiedade a resposta de Tsunade.

- Será pedir demais que você nos dê conhecimento dela?

- Ela fica. – voltando-se para as pessoas.

- O que?

Todos ficaram surpresos com as palavras de Tsunade e logo se instalara um murmurinho irritante para Tsunade mas que por bem esta decidira não interromper. O único que estava calado e sem dar importância ao que Tsunade disse era Kakashi que fazia parte do concelho da neve, e que para ele não havia mal na estadia de Sakura naquela nave.

- Não posso permitir - Hiashi batera com os punhos na mesa irritado e ofendido com tal resposta – Ou ela saí desta nave, ou quem saí sou eu e minha família.

No fundo da mesa uma pessoa batia palmas muito devagar, como se goza-se com as palavras de Hiashi . A última palma fosse como se curta-se algo naquele ambiente. Todos olhavam Kakashi com curiosidade já que pouco falava e quando falava eram sempre palavras na qual ninguém queria ouvir.

- Força – apontando para a porta – a porta é a serventia da nave. Mas espera me lembrei de uma coisa, e sabe qual é? Se você e sua família saírem daqui, para onde vão? É que caso não tenha reparado não temos planeta , vamos de 3 em 3 anos reabastecer mos noutros planetas, a última vez que tivemos contacto com uma nave com tripulação viva foi há 6 anos salvo erro. – encolhendo os ombros. – Oh deixa cá ver – entusiasmado – você descobriu um lar para nós? Talvez deve-se compartilhar com nós, vá não seja egoísta. – sorrindo

Tsunade fazia um esforço para não se rir do tom de ironia de Kakashi , enquanto os outros encolhiam-se sobre o olhar de Hiashi que respondera.

- Não descobri nenhum planeta e você sabe bem disso. E volto a dizer ou ela ou eu. Como vai ser? Não se esqueçam que somos muito importantes nas relações com outras naves e que...

- ahaha isto só pode ser uma piada deixa cá ver, tu – Kakashi aponta para este – importante para nós? É a piada do ano. Hiashi tu passaste a história juntamente com o nosso planeta. Não és importante para nada, qualquer um faz o teu trabalho. Nunca te vi pilotar, combater ou espera já sei o que fazes tu foges e te escondes quando somos atacados. – cruzando as mãos – Desculpa não precisamos de cobardes. E eu você quer mesmo que eu responda a sua pergunta?

Hiashi sentindo-se humilhado e furioso com a atitude de Kakashi sentara-se olhando para os papeis que estavam a beira de suas mãos. Pegará neles e começara a ler em pensamento.

- Mais alguém quer reclamar ou dizer mais alguma coisa contra a estadia de Sakura nesta nave? Sejam livres de expressar o que pensais como o vosso amigo.

Todos se entre olhavam e todos consentiram com a cabeça.

- Muito bem foi aceite por todos os presentes na sala que Sakura iria se manter nesta nave. Pois bem ela amanha fará a certificação de tripulante desta nave. Meus senhores a partir de agora Sakura tornou-se uma de nós. Podem se retirar.

--

- Sasuke abra essa maldita porta tenho uma coisa para lhe falar – Dizia Naruto batendo euforicamente na porta.

- Naruto para de bater na minha porta desse jeito ou eu faço o mesmo em sua casa – disse a voz de Sasuke abafada pelo obstáculo da porta que abre de seguida olhando Naruto furioso. – Sabes por acaso que horas são e sabes por acaso o quanto estou cansado?

- Acredita Sasuke que isto é do teu enterre-se. Sakura conseguiu, ela se tornou uma tripulante desta nave amanha farão com que ela assine os papeis para ficar tudo conforme a legalidade.

- O conselho aprovou? – surpreso.

- Acho que o pai da Hinata foi atacado pelo Kakashi mas tirando isso até foi uma boa reunião como disse a Tsunade e o Kakashi. – sorrindo

- É bom saber que finalmente foi aceite, mesmo pela base da força.

- Como nos ensinaram. Apresento-te a persuasão - Naruto levanta o punho direita – e apresento-te a razão – levantando o punho esquerdo

- Naruto acredita que se não te fores embora vais conhecer a " fada dos dentes" – olhando para Naruto sério.

--

Sakura estava deitada olhando para o tecto se lembrando de tudo o que estava a acontecer com ela desde que entrara naquela nave. Ela foi contactada por Tsunade que lhe dera a boa noticia. Ela ficara muito feliz, mas mesmo assim preocupada e a espreita.

Ela sabia que nem mesmo Tsunade a queria , só voltou a trás quando percebeu que Sasuke iria fazer tudo para que ela não sai-se da nave e quando esta também percebeu que tendo Sakura ao seu lado ela iria ter um ponto de vantagem, ela voltou a trás.

Sakura virara-se para de lado e fechara os olhos tentando adormecer.

Flashback

- Sakura sabes o que leva uma espécie a ser bem sucedida e a conseguir sobreviver? – perguntava um homem a Sakura quando esta tinha 5 anos.

- Hum... ser forte? – respondeu ela sorrindo

- Errado – pondo a mão na cabeça dela - a sua capacidade de sobrevivência . E tu minha pequena – pegando nela – Tens essa capacidade?

Fim de Flashback

- Neste momento avô, acho que tenho – dizia Sakura sorrindo com os seus olhos fechados.

Esta fic é dedicada ao Vingador Uchiha, como forma de me desculpar pelo meu esquecimento. Peço mil desculpas pelo sucedido, foi sem intenção. Mas como pode constar já conseguiu remediar e no capitulo 7 está já lá a resposta da sua review. Mais uma vez desculpe..

Reviews :

Haruno Hinata – Oi. Devo dizer que fiquei um pouco confusa. Hahahah. Mas não liga não eu sou meia lenta mesmo. Eu sou de portuguesa de Portugal mesmo. Não sei se você tinha alguma duvida sobre isso, pelo menos foi o que entendi na review. Hahaha. Mas se não for me corrija por favor. Muito obrigado , fiquei muito feliz com os parabéns que você me deus. Nossa que emoção. Beijos enormes e espero que goste do novo capitulo.

Haruno Sakura-Chan Bubli – oi. Pois é mistério. ( ar suspeito) hey, quem apagou as luzes? Também não era preciso exagerar minha gente. Sabe tenho de contratar pessoal mais profissional. Mas continuando. Ainda bem que está a adorar. Espero que não tenha demorado. Hahaha. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Ai no Yume no Tenshi – Oi. Aqui estou eu dando uma resposta de Portugal. Hahaha. Fico muito feliz por saber que está gostando da historia e espero que este capitulo tenha ido de encontro ao que imaginou. Hihihi. Eu escrevo assim porque apanhei um vicio de uma amiga minha que também escrevia assim, e depois de tanto a ver a escrever assim, pronto ficou. Eu tenho uma mente misteriosa hahahaha. Estou esperando mais uma review sua. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Elfen Malfou – Oi. Muito obrigado pela sua nota 10 ( guardando o cartão com o numero 10) voltando ao assunto. Ainda bem que está amando de paixão. Fique sabendo que tou amando suas reviews de paixão mesmo. Tsunade fez o que achou certo ou melhor o caminho mais fácil e rápido. Ela sabia que Sasuke não a iria matar, foi por isso que decidiu ser ele a escolher porque caso fosse ela, ela teria mais trocas azedas de palavras com o concelho. Sakura é a maior. Eu caí para trás com a sua brincadeira. Até me assustou. Hahaha. Bem acho que você vai descobrir tudo bem direitinho. Curiosidade no ar. Hihi, eu sou má. Hahaha. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Usagi-chan – Oi. Já somos duas pessoas com esse problema eu já prometi que ia cortar com o queijo. Mas espera ai eu não como queijo, então o que me faz esquecer? Não me lembro. Hahaha. Também digo ela era mesmo. Vou ir atrás dela com um pau. Muahahaha. Não tem de agradecer o prazer foi todo meu. Eu mudei porque se é para melhorar estou sempre pronta a mudar. Haha, eu aceito criticas construtivas com bons olhos. Acho que faz nós melhorarmos os aspectos negativos. Eu tenho 16 anos. Hihihi e você? Ainda bem que amou o capitulo. - até fiquei corada por me ter chamado de sepai, quanta honra. ( no céu) nem eu mesmo sei, acho que é um mistério da minha mente. Hahaha. Adoro falar com você. . Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Sayuky-chan – Oi. Ainda bem que adorou fico muito feliz. Você me pegou mesmo. ( tenho de ter mais cuidado) Naruto quer muito viver num planeta, mas não lhe vou dizer o porque. Muahaha. Sakura ainda tem receio do que fez e por um lado acha que foi um erro ter mostrado do que era capaz tão cedo. Mas Sasuke vai a ajudar muito, tal como Hinata e Naruto ( ups falei de mais). Sim foi uma decisão. Ela sabia que Sasuke nunca a iria matar, foi uma escapadela das responsabilidades. Beijos enormes e espero que goste do novo capitulo.

Já sabem é só deixar uma review para eu ficar feliz.

Muito feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

New Hope

Capitulo 9

-Quero que me tragam aquela cobra traiçoeira á minha presença imediatamente. – dizia um Homem de enorme estatura , de grandes músculos todo ele tatuado e com enormes garras. Os seus olhos pareciam se como o de cobras. Uma íris achatada com uma cor vidrada.

Aquela tripulação possuía quase todas aquelas características. Estaturas enormes e elevados portes corporais. Olhos como répteis e unhas como garras. Já não estávamos mais presentes numa nave da população da terra, mas sim do grande inimigo desta. As naves da população do antigo e já extinto planeta Alfa 93. O planeta que tentou com a guerra se apoderar do planeta terra mas acabou por o destruir e deixar os habitantes do planeta terra como eles.

-Aqui está ele meu comandante – largando um homem magro e de menor estatura que estes.

- Muito bem Orochimaru – pegando nele pelo pescoço. – Onde está a arma que me prometeste? – olhar frio

– Meu senhor talvez me queira largar para que eu lhe diga o que se passara. – dizia Orochimaru com cautela

O Comandante o larga e este passa a mão pelo pescoço como sinal de tentar fazer passar as dores.

– Como eu já lhe avisei ela não é uma arma é apenas uma Humana. Ela é a evolução perfeita da a nossa civilização. – corrigira este

- Não me interessa o que ela e. – se levantando – mas para mim ela só tem interesse como uma arma. – andando de um lado para outro – E alias estou farto de promessas. Eu quero-a na minha mão. – apertando a mão a frente deste.

- Um pequenino problema meu senhor – suando frio

- Posso saber qual é esse problemazinho? – olhando para ele com raiva.

- Ela já não está na antiga nave, como eu lhe vou explicar – Olhando para baixo - A nave new hope a encontrou e ficou com ela.

- Tu és mesmo uma cobra traiçoeira. Traíste a nave serenaty, e a tua família para te juntares a nós. Trouxeste informações de uma rapariga que era uma humana incrivelmente forte e com poderes inimagináveis. PORÉM – gritando para ele – não conseguiste evitar que ela deixa-se de estar sobre nosso olhar. Fica sabendo que foste tu o culpado do nosso ataque a aquela nave, e eu perdi uma grande nave e tripulação com a brincadeira daquela menina.

- Mas vós comprovaste o valor desta.

-Já ouviste falar da história da caixa de Pandora? Uma caixa na qual estava inserida todo o conhecimento existente. Que traria ouro, fama poder a quem a possui-se?

- Sim claro, mas não estou a ver onde quer chegar?

- E se essa tal rapariga for como essa caixa de Pandora? Como tu sabes quem descobriu a caixa foi piratas do espaço e até mesmo eles se recusaram a abrir. Disseram " Há coisas que nunca deverão ser reveladas para o bem de todos. ".

- Todos sabem que se essa caixa fosse aberta e revelada haveria uma guerra universal em que todos os planetas iriam lutar para a obter.

- Ela poderá ser outra caixa de Pandora.

- Já entendi a caixa de Pandora da evolução. – dissera Orochimaru maravilhado com a descoberta.

---

Sakura estava numa sala de controlo, ocupando o computador central da nave. Olhava para o vidro que reflectia as informações.

- Pode me dizer o que pretende fazer? – perguntava Hinata olhando para a mão de sakura pousada no ecrã . Mais uma vez ela estava a manifestar as funções de seu corpo. Electricidade que a ligava ao computador.

- Quero encontrar o mapa completo da universo. –

Hinata e Sakura olhavam todas as informações com rapidez tentando descobrir onde estava o mapa.

-Bingo – disse Sakura o abrindo – Está é a zona onde estamos – fazendo o zoom. – E onde devemos ir é para uma das extremidades – começando o mapa a andar para a frente. – Aqui.

- Estás a gozar? – olhando assustada - Essa é a galáxia de Morbidus é impossível lá entrar.

- Não é impossível de lá chegar, alias é a melhor galáxia existente. – sorrindo para Hinata – Acho que podemos ter uma nova casa. – correndo para fora da sala

Hinata corre tentando a apanhar.

-Onde pensas que vais Sakura? – gritando tentando estar a par desta.

- Hinata a galáxia Morbidus não foi descoberta pela difícil entrada, mas desconfia-se que tenha um dos maiores e mais maravilhosos planetas. O melhor – parando a beira da porta da sala de controlo onde estava Tsunade – É que se conseguirmos lá entrar teremos a melhor estratégia de protecção planetária. Uma galáxia de reduzidas proporções com a mais difícil entrada é a melhor protecção que poderá existir.

- Como sabes isso? – perguntou Hinata estupefacta.

- Chama intuinção, mas graças a mim o meu avó começou a estudar esta galáxias e encontrou coisas importantes. E se estiver correcto encontramos a casa perfeita. –disse Sakura sorrindo .

---

Sasuke! – Chamara Hiashi.

Sasuke olhará para Hiashi como sinal de estar atento.

-Se alguma coisa acontecer a esta nave por causa desta rapariga que tu trouxeste, tu vais tomar o lugar dela. – falara frio.

- Hiashi eu só tenho respeito a ti porque sou amigo de Hinata e por ela também é a namorado do meu melhor amigo, porque se não eu já tinha te respondido de outra maneira. – olhando frio – Que eu saiba quem foi o único que traiu esta nave foi o teu avó.

Hiashi recusou sobre aquela informação.

- Pensas que ninguém sabe Hiashi? Que o teu avó quase eu matava a todos nesta nave para conseguir dinheiro e riqueza dos piratas? Estas muito enganado, todos se lembra e todos sabem disso. A tua família passou a traidora, afinal quem devemos temer? Quem está ao nosso lado durante todo este tempo ou quem acabou de chegar com promessa e salvação? –Sasuke s retirara para o se quarto deixando Hiashi no corredor cheio de raiva.

Reviews

Haruno Hinata – Oi. Ahahaha. Ainda be, que já não te duvidas. Eu sei que o meu português aqui é mais do Brasil, mas foi para as pessoas perceberem melhor. Porque se eu fosse falar português de Portugal acho que algumas palavras iam dar duvidas. É preferível assim. Mas se tiver devidas já sabe me diga que eu explico tudo. ^.^. Fico tão feliz por você a achar óptima. Me apetece comemorar ( dança comemorativa) ok agora é melhor parar. Ahahaha. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Haruno Sakura-Chan Buli – Oi. Fico tão feliz por você estar a adorar. ^.^ tão feliz. Hahha. Pois é Kakashi ao poder, ahahahah. Adorei a sua descrição " Power men" fica muito bem para o caracterizar. ^.^ beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Usagi-chan – Oi. *-* Não sabia mas gostei de saber. Agora sim é que fiquei a nadar nas nuvens e a saltar. Minha querida eu também adoro falar com você, e você deve dizer que eu não me calo. Hahaha, problema de família também eles falam muito. Hahaha. Pensei que você tivesse mais. Como eu gostava de ter novamente 13. A idade já não perdoa mesmo -_-''' mas continuando. Eu vou lhe dar um presente por amor de deus até me sentiria mal. Ahahah. Sabe que você faz anos um dia antes de uma das minhas melhores amigas? ^.^ . Pois o queijo é bom, mas eu não gosto muito a não ser derretidinho. Eu sou esquisita para caraças. Já mandei a tropa de elite menina. Eles devem estar quase a chegar acho eu. -_-''' Beijos enormes e espero que goste do novo capitulo.

Sakusasuke – OI. Eu como não sei se você se enganou ou se aconteceu algo de errado, mas como a sua review dizia respeito ao capitulo 7 e eu já tinha postado o 8 e já pessoas tinham comentado tive que passar a resposta para aqui. Mas você não se importa pois não? ^.^. Que frase tão linda. " Cada vez gosto mais da sua fic", nem sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim. *-*. Devo dizer que também me dá um pouco de confusão ainda. Mas como me disseram esta é a maneira correcta de literatura. Vamos todos fazer um esforço. Hahahaha. Beijos enormes e espero que goste do novo capitulo.

Sayuky-chan – Oi. Sabe uma coisa eu tenho de ter cuidado com você. Você é incrível a me descobrir, já pensou em ir para detective? É que eu deixo uma migalha e você consegue descobrir o pão de onde a migalha veio. Mas eu gosto disso, assim vejo que está mesmo interessada em descobrir todinho. ^.^. Fico tão contente feliz maravilhada por você ter gostado. *-*. É a Hinata vai ajudar a Sakura mas se eu contar algo você me apanha. -_-'''. Ahahaha. Bem sim mostrei. Você é demais, nota 101. Ahahaa. Eu vou começar a toma cuidado ^.^ou não. Hahaha . Adoro falar com você. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Elfen Malfoy – Oi. Cá está, Cá está, cá está. Adorei essa parte. Hahahaha. É foi simples, quis fazer uma coisa mais discreta, ou não. Ahahaha. Digamos que queria fazer uma capitulo calminho que mostra-se possíveis e futuras decisões e entre outras. Eu também, o Kakashi foi nota 11, é para você ver que ele até saiu fora da escala. Hahaha. É eles não tem planeta e é meio complicado sair de uma nave em pleno espaço. Hahahaha. Acho que Hiashi não tomou consciência mesmo. Kakashi força. Ui ui. É estão a ouvir inimigos ela é quase isso. Hahaha. Eu minha filha caiu com suas piadas, essa do vírus vai ficar para a História. Ahahaha Beijos enormes e espero que goste do novo capitulo

Informações

Caixa de pandora : A caixa de Pandora é uma expressão muito utilizada quando se quer fazer referência a algo que gera curiosidade, mas que é melhor não ser revelado ou estudado, sob pena de se vir a mostrar algo terrível, que possa fugir de controle.

Morbidus : Apesar da minha referencia deste nome a uma galáxia, não creio que exista ou pelo menos não tenho conhecimento de tal nome ter sido atribuído a uma galáxia. Também não tenho nenhum conhecimento de uma galáxia com tais característica na qual referi neste capitulo. Portanto o que aqui foi mencionado sobre esta, é apenas ficção.

Nota

Peço desculpa pela demora. Porém como tenho tido muitos testes não tenho tido tempo para escrever os capítulos. Mais uma vez desculpem.


	10. Chapter 10

New Hope

Capitulo 10

– A galáxia morbidus? . falara Tsunade arqueando a sobrancelha – Não sei, não – olhando para o mapa.

– O que perdemos de tentar? – disse Hinata com um sorriso.

– Muita coisa. – falara Shizume exaltada – Imagina que a nossa nave é atacada naquela zona? Estamos propícios a isso. Alias é muito difícil entrar lá com aquela cintura de kilometros cometas. É a morte certa.

– Então o que estão a dizer é que devemos ficar sentados a espera que nos ataquem e que a raça humana do planeta terra se extinga. Agora estão a ser egoístas. – argumentara Sakura

– Lá por agora fazeres parte da tripulação não te dá direito a mandares. – Shizume falara muito irritada

– Nem a ti é dado o direito a falar com ela desse jeito. Que eu saiba menina Shizume você foi uma renegada de uma nave. Minto? – respondera friamente Hinata

Shizume olha para o lado com raiva. A frase de Hinata tinha sido forte. Hinata sabia que tinha ido longe de mais , porém respondera da mesma maneira.

– Nós queremos um planeta. Mesmo que para isso a nossa vida seja tomada por uma busca tão grandiosa como esta. Naruto sempre me disse que estaria disposto a tudo para conseguir uma vida a ver o céu azul e o sol a aquecer a sua pele o vento suave da brisa do mar nos seus cabelos, o doce toque da erva nos seus pés , o paladar da natureza em sua boca. Diga-me Tsunade você também não deseja isso? Não sonha com isso? Já morreu muita gente a tentar descobrir o que perdemos nós? - Hinata dizia com um sorriso em seus lábios.

– Não me admira nada que você e Naruto namorem. –sorria Tsunade – falam muito parecido, e pensam de igual maneira. Tão diferentes e tão iguais. – se levantando – Muito bem eu aceito fazer essa procura. Mas serás tu Hinata e tu Sakura que vão ficar encarregues disso. A partir de agora não é nada comigo. Planeiem bem as coisas pois tereis de apresentar isso a todas as pessoas da nave. E rezem para que aceitem bem, ou será mais um ponto contra vós.

Tsunade virara costas e sairá da sala deixando Sakura e Hinata com um belo sorriso e Shizume irritada de mais.

---

– Sasuke tu por acaso viste a Hinata? – perguntara Naruto

– Não mas tive uma agradável conversa com o pai dela. – disse Sasuke se sentando no corredor. – falara um ensonado Sasuke

– O que ele queria? – questionara Naruto com curiosidade.

-Adivinha. O assunto foi a Sakura. Não foi o primeiro que veio ter comigo ameaçando e falando tudo e mais alguma coisa.

- Ao menos agora ele se esqueceu que existo. – olhando para o chão – estava farto de ele tratar mal a Hinata.

- Tu uma vez quase que eras preso ou melhor dizendo expulso da nave por lhe teres apontado uma arma – olhara para Naruto com cara de tu és uma boa peça.

- Que querias que eu fizesse? Que eu o visse a fazer mal á Hinata? Eu não suportei o ver a tratá-la daquela maneira a dar-lhe um estalo por ela só estar a namorar comigo. Passei-me. Farias o mesmo – olhando para o lado

-Nisso concordo. Ele não é dos melhores. – levantando-se – Nunca confie nele, sabes?

- Nem eu , mas é o pai da Hinata e o Tio do Neji. – Também se levantando.

- E a Sakura vistes?

- Disseram-me que estava com a Hinata e eu queria a Hinata. – voltando-se a sorrir para este – Tu e a Sakura estão muito juntinhos.

-Palerma. – indo-se embora.

- Eu também dizia – sorriso sereno – que nunca me iria apaixonar pela Hinata – pondo as mãos nos bolsos das calças – e vejam no que deu dizer isso. Somos um dos casais mais felizes. – começando a caminhar.

----

Tem calma shizume – Ino dera um calmante e um copo de água a Shizume .

- Porque eles não percebem? – pegando no copo – eu tenho medo que ela nos traga problemas.

- Mas isso não podemos evitar. Todos podem trazer, não achas?

- Ela tem um segredo. Eu sei que tem, mas qual? – roendo uma unha.

-Shizume tem calma, seja lá o segredo que ela tiver, seja lá o que ela for. Até pode ser bom para nós confia nela . Confia nas pessoas como elas confiaram em ti. Tu não quiseste matar aquela pessoa. Mataste porque ela queria abusar de ti, mas eles não perceberam, porém nos acreditamos. Não suspeites de tudo. Ela pode ser diferente, mas quem é igual ? Somos todos diferentes então porque que haveremos de ser tão racistas?

Reviwes

Usagi-chan – Oi. Os meus teste minha querida foram um desastre. Meu deus. Eu quero dar. Eu se souber da data das pessoas eu faço algo ou então mando uma mensagem muito bonita. Eu gosto de fazer isso. Bem ela vai fazer 18, ela é mais velha que eu. Que engraçado essa do seu primo. Hahaha. Bem eu não gosto muito de salada, gosto mais só de tomates, pimentos. Esquisita eu. Mas sou mesmo muito. Bem posso dizer que isso é um problema as saídas, eu só comecei a sair á noite com 15 anos. E foi para o cinema ou para o sarau da escola. Surpresa, eu vou participar no sarau deste ano. Hum . Pois eu preferia ser bebé, e ter pele suave. Ahahaha. Eu quero ser bebé . Digo sempre isto aos meus pais e eles começam a rir e a dizer que também queriam. Bem filha única mimo todo. Beijos grandes minha querida. Gosto muito de você e espero que tenha gostado deste novo capitulo.

Haruno Hinata – Oi. Achei boa ideia. Eu tento fazer mas é sempre um pouco complicado, o que vale é que vocês compreendem e não me matam por isso. Hahaha. Achei muito boa ideia essa de você ser a minha beta. Não sei bem como é isso, mas você me explica. Muito bem eu irei a adicionar. E você me irá explicar todinho. E espero as suas ideias. Hahaha. Muito obrigado minha querida. Espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Haruno Sakura-Chan Bubli - OI. Eu também gostava de ter a inteligência. Eu não posso me queixar da minha antiga disciplina de geografia, já que agora não a tenho. Eu tirava bons. Belos tempos. Eu não acho muito difícil, o meu pai como tirava boas notas nisso sempre me ajudava, mas havia coisas que sim eram muito complicadas. Ahaha. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Sakusasuke – Oi. Eu fico tão feliz. Eu digo sempre isto, mas não há palavras que descrevam o meu estado de espírito. Hum, e o que pensa? Claro que vão ter um filho. Melhor que ttal você dar o nome a ele? Diga de menian e de menino. Eu não sei qual será o sexo da criança, mas seria uma honra você lhe dar o nome. Beijos enormes e espero que goste do novo capitulo.

Elfen Malfoy – Oi. Hahahaha, você é tão divertida. O inimigo é lindo de morrer quando o vi só me apetecia desmaiar com a sua beleza. ( brincando ele é feio). Orochimaru é mesmo isso o que você disse. Quem sabe até o faço limpar a nave com a língua. Bem Hiashi é uma pessoa que não desiste . Ele está sempre a reclamar com Naruto, por ele namorar com a sua filha. Adorei esse sue modo de imaginação. Rachei nela. Ainda bem que está a adorar. Beijos enormes espero que também goste deste capitulo.

Sayuky-chan – Oi. Não há problema em você ter deixado uma em cima da hora. Agora respeito a mais. Você faz Karate que máximo. Eu amava fazer isso, mas meus pais tem medo que a menina se magoe. Lindo não acha?. Ahahah. Eu tenho que ter cuidado com você, credo deviam te contratar para resolver casos daqueles grandes. Você me descobriu a careca. Hahaha. Como eu disse você tem um bom potencial. Essa deve ter doído , para acordar num hospital, há bom. Minha filha , você me apanhou mesmo. Como você consegue não sei, apenas sei que só sou boa a descobrir onde a minha mãe guarda os chocolates de resto, não descubro nada. Vou seguir seu concelho vou ter muito cuidado. A partir de hoje meu nome do meio vai ser cuidado. Hahaha. Adoro falar com você . Beijos enormes. Espero que goste deste capitulo.


	11. Chapter 11

New Hope

Capitulo 11

Sakura estava na sala que continha os jardins. Ela não podia negar que aquela era a sala que mais amava em toda aquela nave. E havia uma razão muito simples. Era a zona mais parecida com um planeta. Claro que ela sabia que não se poderia igualar uma sala de uma nave á natureza de um planeta. Porém era sempre alguma coisa.

- Parabéns, conseguiste com que aceitassem o novo rumo. – Sasuke caminhara para a beira desta sentando-se numa pedra grande que lá existia.

Sakura caminhou até a essa pedra e sentou-se ao lado dele sorrindo.

- Isso é bom ou é mau? – dissera ela olhando para este com um belo sorriso.

- Hum. – aproximando o rosto dela – Se conseguires o feito de termos o planeta em nosso poder, então será bom, muito bom , até...

- E se não conseguir?

Sakura e Sasuke estavam muito próximos. Os olhos de ambos fixados um no outro, numa luta de quem cedia primeiro e numa dança de sedução.

- Então a tua vida acabara nesse momento – Sasuke estava cada vez mais próximo da lábios dela – queres correr esse risco?

- Sim, quero. – Sakura disse ao fechar os seus olhos – porque sei que nesse dia estarás ao meu lado, para me salvares.

Sasuke fechara os olhos, e ambos se inclinaram. Um tocar de lábios se deu. Uma sensação incrível percorreu ambos, um frio ao mesmo tempo um calor, um sim e um não, uma realidade e uma fantasia. Um grande contraste de sentimentos.

Sasuke abraçou-a pela cintura e ela passava a sua mão direita nos cabelos arrepiados de Sasuke. Este pediu licença para entrar, e a permissão foi dada, uma dança de sentimentos onde o palco era as suas bocas, onde os protagonistas eram sua línguas e onde a sua musica eram as batidas do coração acelerado.

Separaram-se para buscar o ar que faltava a ambos.

- Acreditas em amor á primeira vista? – Sasuke olhara para ela á espera de uma resposta.

- Sim, tu foste esse amor. – sorriu.

Os dois voltaram a unir-se num beijo apaixonado no meio do desejo.

----

-Naruto , olha para mim – Hinata falara para Naruto fazendo ele parar de a beijar no pescoço e fazendo-a olhar para ela – Não achas que o Sasuke e a Sakura estão a se dar muito bem? – sorrindo

-Hinata minha querida, pode deixar de pensar nesses dois e dar atenção a nós? - _-''

- Desculpe , desculpe . Mas sabe como é, nunca vi o Sasuke assim com uma rapariga.

- Desisto.

Naruto levantou-se do sofá, deixando Hinata ainda lá sentada.

- Onde pensa que vai? – disse ela sem perceber nada

- Vou buscar um copo com suco de laranja, já percebi que a noite vai ser longa – disse com ar de tédio.

Hinata começou a rir, com a área dele. Ela podia dizer o que quisesse de Naruto, mas a verdade era uma, quando estavam na altura de namorar, ele não gostava de ser interrompido, mas quando aconteciam situações daquela ele parava e escutava ela. Bem ele era um anjo para Hinata.

Naruto se aproximou de Hinata e se sentou ao lado dela e pousou o copo em cima de uma pequena mesa em frente do sofá.

- Vamos então conversar disse ele se encostando para trás.

- E quem disse que eu queria conversar? – Hinata saltou para cima de Naruto – estava só a o chatear um pouco. – sorriso maroto .

Naruto – Então foi só para me irritar? – disse ele pegando nela enquanto se levantava. – então vais ter o teu castigo.

- Não sejas muito mauzinho a dar o castigo. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Não te vais esquecer dele.

-------

Kakashi – Hum, afinal a Sakura é uma mais valia para nós.

Tsunade – Eu sei, mas também sei que a partir de agora, as coisas iram mudar, ou para melhor ou para pior.

Kakashi – Claro que vai melhorar, mas como tudo, na vida. – caminhando para a porta – teremos de lutar pelo bom momento

Tsunade – estamos prontos para ele? – olhando para este.

Kkashi – Acho que já tivemos muitos anos para nos prepararmos.

Reviews

Elfen Malfoy – Oi. Sim eles vão se aventurar rumo ao desconhecido . pareceu um filme. Hahaha. Claro que podo embarcar nesta viagem. Sabe que você me faz rir muito? Você mostra muita ironia. Me agrada muito. Isto é que é uma honra, você cansada e cheia de soninho , e mesmo assim fez os possíveis para me deixar uma review, a dizer que adorava a fic e que estava curiosa. *_* que emoção. Espero que goste deste novo capitulo beijos enormes.

Haruno Hinata – Oi. Eu não estou conseguido a adicionar. -_-''' isto me ultrapassa. Que tal você tentar me adicionar? Hahaha. Ainda bem que gostou. A história de shizume talvez vá ser explicada, ainda não sei. Como não vai trazer nada para a continuação da historia acho que não vou por. Mas se quiser eu ponho. E só dizer ^.^ para mim sues desejos são ordens. Bem o Itachi vai e não vai aparecer . Como eu hei de dizer, ele irá ser apenas uma memoria. Acho que com isto chegou ao ponto. Espero que goste do novo capitulo. Beijos enormes.

Sayuky-chan – Oi. O meu pai disse para eu entrar em judo, mas minha mãe não quiz e deu suas razões e meu pai aceitou. Hum. Pratiquei natação por motivos de saúde, e devia praticar até o resto da minha vida, mas eu tive de parar, estava a sentir grandes dores no coração, e falta de ar. Pratiquei futsal e volei. Coincidência né? Não continuei porque meus pais começaram a ver nas noticias crianças que morreram a fazer exercício físico, devido ao grande esforço. Houve uma criança que pediu aos pais para ir treinar um dia para uma equipa de futebol, e se gosta-se entrava, o treinadora fez questão da criança experimentar. A primeira vez dela e morreu com um ataque cardíaco devido ao esforço. Gota de água. Capoeira acho engraçado, mas não me cativava. Agora karaté, ou judo cativava me muito. E técnicas de auto defesa. Bem então você é como o Sasuke. Hahaha. Monossilábica. Eu já falo pelos cotovelos. Acho que elas devem dizer porque raio ela não se cala. Mas fico contento por saber que você gosta de falar comigo, fico muito feliz. ( caminhando nas nuvens) , não sabia que tinha sido a primeira. *_*. É tão bom saber que você cofia em mim. Eu então vou lhe contar . Também tive um acidente na piscina. Eu estava a fazer a viragem de cambalhota quando engoli um pouco da água e formou-se uma bolha de ar na garganta e não conseguia respirar. Estava muito aflita e parei. Tentei tossir para ver se ela rebentava mas não estava conseguindo. A professora me disse o porque de ter parado, e eu disse que tinha formado uma bola na garganta e que não conseguia respirar, ela mandou-me nadar. Sabe o que eu fiz, mandei-a pastar, e foi a correr para o balneário. O meu pai disse que fiz uma coisa estúpida para caraças, que foi beber mais água, mas verdade foi uma só, ela rebentou. Estava a ver que caia para o lado. O meu pai ficou preocupado quando me viu sair aflita da piscina e depois foi tirar satisfação com a professora. - Ela não foi muito com a minha cara. Haha, Outra situação, foi quase uma amiga minha se afogar a minha frente. Nos estávamos na altura de brincar. E tínhamos colchões . Ela decidiu ir falar com a professora. E passou por debaixo de dois. Mas ela nunca mais vinha á superfície. E eu estava a ficar preocupada. E depois me apercebi que como estavam sempre a movimentar os colchões ela não podia subir a superfície. tirei o pessoal de cima do colchão e puxei e ela veio a superfície desesperada, sabe qual é a sensação de ver sua amiga quase a se afogar. Meu deus. Ela so se abraçou a mim a chorar e a agradecer. Tipo nunca mais a deixei fazer o mesmo. Também nunca contei isso a ninguém. Eu tento tomar cuidado mas você é mais inteligente. Shizume vai ser uma boa menina. E mais não digo. Hahaha. Espero que goste deste novo capitulo. Beijos do tamanho de 4 universos. Haha.


	12. Chapter 12

New Hope

Capitulo 11

- A rota da nave será mudada para as coordenadas da galáxia morbidus – dizia Tsunade levantada no seu lugar.

- Propulsores a que nível de energia? – perguntara o homem que manipulava os propulsores da nave.

- No nível máximo. Quanto mais depressa chegarmos, melhor será. – Tsunade ao dizer isto sentara-se com um suspiro – Se existirem portais interdimensionais iremos entrar neles.

- Mas alguns portais ainda não foram confirmados como seguros, seria como suicídio. – Shizume falara muito apreçada , como se nem conhece-se a Tsunade.

– É um risco que estou disposta a correr. Quero acabar de uma vez com isto. Todos sabemos que nós não procuramos com todas as forças um planeta, nós procuramos sobreviver na sombra da imensidade do universo. Isso não é vida. Nós estamos sempre a rezar para não haver um combate, para que estejamos como eu hei de dizer despercebidos. Vamos acabar de uma vez por todas com isto.

---

- Muito bem. Como vocês sabem a nossa rota foi mudada – dizia Kakashi lendo o seu livro enquanto estava perante a tripulação da nave . – estamos a ir em direcção á galáxia morbidus e como todos sabem essa galáxia não é conhecida pela sua fácil entrada ou até mesmo pelas felicidade que trás ás pessoas – fechando o livro com um estrondo – Todos os que tentaram entrar ou que tentaram de alguma maneira explorar a galáxia, morreram. – a palavra "morreram" foi mais carregada.

A maior parte das pessoas se assustaram. Ficaram assustadas com aquelas palavras. E no meio de todo um grande murmurinho surgiu. Até que se deu palavras de revolta e questões.

- Protesto contra esta decisão. Como é que a Tsunade é capaz de comprometer toda a nave numa busca tão perigosa? É suicídio – Um homem se levantou no meio da multidão.

- Isto tudo só se deu devido á chagada dessa garota , graças a ela todo está a mudar e para pior. Quem nos garante que não é uma cilada? – uma mulher se levantou revoltada – Não quero e protesto contra esta decisão e essa garota devia estar presa em alta segurança e não a andar nesta nave como uma de nós.

- Eu sinceramente acho uma piada a todo o que vocês falam – Sasuke se levantou e foi para o lado de kakashi – A piada nas vossas palavras é que para quem nunca lutou, para quem nunca se viu com uma arma apontada á cabeça, para quem nunca viu um amigo a morrer, e para quem nunca sentiu a dor das feridas e o sabor do sangue em nossa boca, são muito hipócritas.

- O que tu dizes não tem nada a ver com esta decisão.

-Não tem? Essa garota que devia ser presa, foi a garota que nos salvou a todos, se ela não teve-se tido a coragem para se mostrar , para nos deixar ver a sua diferencia, nenhum de nós cá estava. E para que uma cilada? Se ela esteve adormecida tanto tempo depois de um ataque? Não me digam que existiam videntes , que disseram que no futuro haveria uma nave chamada New Hope. Vocês falam muito mas em caso de combate vocês vão se esconder, se protegerem e nós somos aqueles que se arriscam.

- Sasuke tem razão, vocês não tem moral para estarem a falar deste assunto – Kakashi dissera com ar reprovador – E ela tem todo o direito de cá estar como todos nós. Deixem de ser preconceituosos E o assunto fica por aqui antes que alguém se chateie.

Dizendo isto kakashi deu sinal de que se podiam retirar mas antes segurou no braço de Sasuke.

- Tem cuidado com o que falas Sasuke, apesar de eu saber que estas correcto, agora como namoras com a Sakura tens de ter mais cuidado, o que falares pode prejudicar a ti e a ela. Tu sabes que eles estão todos contra ela, e tu agora também estás na mira. Toma cuidado rapaz. – Kakashi alertara Sasuke

- Eu sei muito bem isso. E sei que agora muita coisa que eu direi será desacreditada. Neste momentos as pessoas já não me consideram uma entidade credora de confiança. Mas toma também tu cuidado. As coisas vão ficar perigosas. Ela me avisou que alguém anda atrás dela, quem não sei, mas algo me diz que dentro em breve saberemos.

----

- Meu senhor tenho boas noticias para lhe dar – orochimaru se inclinava todo para o seu amo.

- Não acredito que nada que saia da vossa boca de cobra seja interessante para mim – disse o líder um tanto aborrecido.

-Vejo que o seu dia tem sido pouco interessante. Pois bem. Eu conseguiu uma informação. A nave new hope vai tentar a sorte na galáxia morbidus.

-Puro suicídio. – disse ele sem raciocinar.

-Eu sei meu senhor. Mas com Sakura no lado deles, será uma fácil passagem. Nós poderemos esperar por eles perto de uma das entradas da galáxia. Mandamos as nossas naves de reconhecimento e quando forem detectados serão atacados. Invadiremos nave, pegamos nela e adeus humanos .

-Hum. Interessante - disse ele com um enormes sorriso. – Estamos a um passo de a ter em nossas mãos. Agrada-me .

- Eu sabia que essa informação seria do seu agrado.

- Como soubeste? – disse ele curioso.

-Digamos que se compra a honra de um homem com dinheiro e poder. – sorrindo.

-Não esperava outra coisa de uma cobra como tu .

- Obrigado meu amo.

Orochimaru saiu calmamente da sala de controlo com um enormes sorriso.

- E eu não esperava tanta ingenuidade de um comandante de seu porte. Você é uma desonra para o seu ex planeta. Hahaha

- Orochimaru está tudo pronto .

- Óptimo. Ele nem saberá como é que aconteceu. Mas essa rapariga será minha e esse novo planeta será a nova casa para o imperador orochimaru. – disse ele com um sorriso vitorioso.

Reviews

Lokininha – Oi. Também achei muito fofo o beijo deles. Demorou um pouco mas valeu a pena. Hinata muita das vezes faz aquilo, mas Naruto tem muita paciência. É também acho que Hinata apoia o casal Sasusaku. Hahah. Beijos enormes e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Haruno Sakura-chan Bublli – Oi. Não precisa se desculpar eu uma vez fiquei sem net durante dois dias , os dois dias mais longos de minha vida. Porque foram os dois dias em que tinha trabalhos de pesquisa. Hahaha Tive de ir á vizinha para fazer o trabalho que -_-' . Mas fico contente que tenha adorado. E sim também eu estava a ver que nunca mais vinha o beijo. Foi preciso muitos capítulos para acontecer essa proeza. Mas até que foi fofo. ^.^. Eu sou sincera antes de descobrir a verdade eu odiava Itachi, agora me sinto mal por isso, afinal ele era um om rapaz. Beijo enorme e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Elfen Malfoy - Oi. Você é rápida a arrumar suas malas, haha. Eu também adorava ser irónica automaticamente, mas só consigo ser de vez em quando. Hahaha. E claro que teve suas consequências, uma pessoa mal me podia ver. Mas ele estava a dizer que a moela de uma galinha não era o estômago dela , mas que ficava no pescoço. Por amor de deus, o que fica no pescoço é o papo da galinha. Está no 11º ano e não sabe isso. E depois começou a ser alto estúpido então falei. " É tão engraçado a juventude destes dias, não sabe nada, mas tem a mania que sabe tudo, e depois afirma que só por comer moelas já sabe de onde ela vem, ainda dá riso. Se fosse assim andávamos a comer tudo e mais alguma coisas e teríamos a sabedoria universal. Os meninos da cidade como tu, tem todo preparadinho, é só ir aos supermercados, e esta lá tudo, limpinho, e pronto a levar para cozinhar. Só te digo que daqui a mais vais ficar igual aos miúdos de 6 anos que agora estão na escola e se lhe perguntarem de onde vem os frangos eles dizem que vem do churrasco, e o leite vem do pacote e que a fruta nasce no supermercado. É de doidos, nem digas isso a ninguém" Bem desculpe lá lhe contar esta história mas eu sou uma pessoa muito faladora. Haha. Eu disse meninos da cidade, porque eu quando era pequenina vivia numa aldeia, e minha avó tinha um campinho, e tinha lá galinhas, e eu gostava de aprender tudo, então ela me explicava tudo muito bem. Ele ficou chateado comigo e outros me aplaudiram, hihihi. Mas voltando. Si primeiro beijo é sempre tão lindo. Hinata foi mesmo mazinha ahaha, e Naruto coitado foi buscar um suco depois de desistir de levar sua namorado ao paraíso, (modo pervertido), mas ele depois deu-lhe o , fique sabendo que ele nem deixou ninguém se aproximar do quarto. XD . Bem você até pode tentar mas como ele está com Hinata não adiantara de nada, eu já tentei fazer isso com Sasuke, mas a conversa levou a Sakura, então desisti e foi buscar uma coca cola. Hahaha. Muito obrigado por seus elogios. Beijo grande e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Sayuky-chan – OI. ( modo assustada ) realmente muita coincidência. 0.0 Preciso de um chocolate para me acalmar. Hahaha. Minha mãe é demasiado protectora, mesmo lhe tendo dito que queria seguir policia ou exercito, ela me proibiu, mas meu pai, foi falar com ela e ela então deixou. Mas foi preciso o meu pai ir com a conversa, tu sabes se ela fora para outra coisa qualquer vai se sentir revoltada, e alias se ninguém fizer aquele trabalho quem fará. E é uma grande honra a nossa filha servir a pátria e proteger as pessoas. Escalagem foi um pesadelo, fiz, mas parei a meio e vim para o chão, a minha professora disse. Se tens medo ao menos faz até onde podes. E eu fiz. Tirei uns adoráveis 12 em 20. Eu estava a espera de 10, porque escalagem me matou. Mas pronto como tirei um 12 no teste a sora foi querida. Se eu pode-se treinava com você , para não ficar triste. Mas a escola agora está me matando. T.T. Ouviu falar algo ai, que só está a haver greves dos professores e alunos cá. É verdade a ministra quis lixar os alunos , mas nos respondemos, posemos quase todas as escolas do pais em greve. Protestamos, contra o estatuto do aluno, ouve uma escola que chegou a receber certos professores com ovos, mas coitados eles também estão lixados, com a avaliação deles, que está a atrasar em todo mundo as aulas. Vai fazer 4 semanas que ainda não recebemos um teste, todo por causa disso. Ela já veio para trás na decisão com os alunos, porque enquanto os professores fazem greve aos fins de semana nos paramos em dia de escola, e avisamos que iríamos fazer ainda mais. Do género já viu nos, se faltássemos 3 vezes a cada disciplina e mesmo que fosse justificada com doença, éramos obrigados a fazer uma prova e se tirássemos nega éramos chumbados automaticamente? Só quem tinha justificação do desporto profissional é que não tinha essa prova. Por amor de deus é preciso lata da grande. Nós passamo-nos e foi um deus nos acuda. Numa semana tivemos 3 greves. É para eles verem. Mas ainda vamos ter outras, devido aos 3 dias de justificação, porque antigamente só tínhamos 5 dias para justificar e agora são 3. Vai pegar fogo minha querida. Eu também quase que uma vez me afogava num rio. 0.0 sabe como é, era pequena e gostava de aventura, não sabia nadar mas arriscava. Estava sempre a caminhar para mais fundo. E de repente a por um pé para trás notei que não tinha fundo para eu chegar e tinha muita corrente. Fiquei tão aflita, meu pais estavam longe, e estavam animados a conversar, a maior parte do pessoal estava longe de mim. Eu até tive receio que fosse um olho de rio, são poços fundos que arrastam pessoas para lá dentro, e morres afogado mesmo com ajuda ninguém consegue te tirar. Mas afastei todo esse medo, não sei como, eu estava quase morrendo de susto, e comecei a dar aos braços arrastar a perna da corrente e de repente nadei um pouco para fora daquela coisa que até hoje não sei. Tipo foi a correr para a beira dos meus pais a chorar e a dizer que por pouco morria. Bem fomos embora dali e nunca mais voltamos. Mas quando eu estava lá a falar para os meus pais, o pessoal veio ver o que era,e começaram a dizer que aquele rio era muito perigoso, que o fundo mudava muito, e estava sempre a se transformar, o melhor era ficar mesmo na margem que já muita gente teve problemas. Bem meu pai jurou para nunca mais me levar a um rio, no mar eu sei bem o risco que corre, e portanto fico mesmo na margem. E eu foi esperta eu ia para uma praia que sabia como era o fundo, ia na maré baixa e vi até onde podia ir. Foi tão fofa até fez uma ilhinha. Mas as praias do norte são frias. E um gelo. Mas sabe bem no verão. Acho que você não contava com esta informação no capitulo. Muhahaha você não sabia todo. Mas tava bem lá no caminho. Beijos do tamanho de 5 universos – ( espertinha) espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Cah-chan Hime – Oi. Ainda bem que gostou da fic. ^.^e obrigado pelo seu elogio. Beijo enorme e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Usagi-chan – OI. Não precisa de se desculpar, se você estava doentinha não podia fazer nada. Mas você agora cresceu , não é verdade? Pois é. 14 aninhos. Espero que tenha gostado do seu presentinho. Beijos enormes e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo

ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS – OI. Muito obrigado pelo seu elogio. Cá está a continuação espero que goste beijos enormes.


	13. Chapter 13

New hope

Nota : Peço muitas desculpas pela demora. Não sei se vocês sabem mas aqui em Portugal tem havido muitas greves e manifestações contra o estatuto do aluno e a politica de avaliação dos professores que a nossa ministra fez e portanto está muita coisa a se atrasar testes a serem adiados e muito trabalho para cima das costas com pouco tempo de preparação. Como tenho de estudar e esta semana que vem estou cheia de testes e mais testes e entre outras vou ter de me dedicar a 100% nos estudos e deixar isto um pouco de lado. Eu nem ia mesmo postar hoje mas também achei que não seria correcto da minha parte vos fazer esperar tanto tempo. Por isso peço desculpa pelo capitulo curtinho e pela demora. Espero que nas férias que estão quase aí, consiga fazer mais e melhor.

Capitulo 12

- O que raio está a se passar aqui?

O que se passava ali era o que Orochimaru tanto desejava , a queda do capitão da nave, a queda do poder. Orochimaru estava consciente que estava a um passo de ter todo o que queria, o que mais desejava, só bastava carregar no gatilho do layser e a cabeça deste iria ser estilhaçada.

- Tomas-te me por tolo, por um idiota que não repre4sentava perigo. – Orochimaru ria-se da situação. – como viste a honra hoje em dia não vale nada. A tua tripulação traio-te , por mim, um que nem é da vossa espécie, mas sabes até da gozo te ver nesta situação. Diz lá se não é demasiado bom isso.

- Sua cobra.

- Cobra! Sabes que se cortares a cabeça á cobra ela ainda morde? – sorriso de maníaco – o teu problema é que não és uma.

Orochimaru disparou a arma de layser, sangue e pedaços de massa encefálica infestou o lugar. Este ria-se para um corpo despido de cabeça, um riso maníaco e aterrorizador.

-----

- Já se iniciou a revolução – Hiashi sorria enquanto falava para um ecrã onde a imagem de uma pessoa de diferente aspecto estava – Orochimaru deve estar feliz por isso, dê os meus parabéns e já agora avise, que vamos tentar a sorte pela entrada de gelo, ele sabe qual é.

----

Sakura – Começou – Sakura de repente abrira os olhos.

Sakura esta relaxando na banheira quando a imagem de uma pessoa sendo morta com um tiro na cabeça a fez despertar.

Sakura – Eles vão vir atrás de mim, novamente. – Sakura pegara na toalha e enrolara-se nela. – Eu tenho de fazer algo – ela olhou de relance para o espelho e este quebrou-se

Sakura precedeu que algo pior iria acontecer. Poderiam achar que instinto de mulher é apenas superstição, mas a verdade é que Sakura conseguia prever ou até mesmo ver coisas que estavam a acontecer no preciso momento. Não era algo que ela quisesse , nem que ela pudesse controlar, mas sim algo que se manifestava sem que esta quisesse.

Sakura sair a correr do seu banheiro e decidiu se trocar de imediato, ela tinha de tomar precauções antes que algo de mal acontece-se.

---

- Naruto o que estás aqui a fazer? – Hinata estava um pouco curiosa não era costume ela o encontrar á porta de sua "casa" tanto porque ele e o pai desta não se podiam ver nem pintados.

- O teu pai? – Naruto nem tomara atenção para o que Hinata perguntará, ele estava sério , tão sério que esta nem o reconhecia.

- Ele não está cá em casa, mas o que se passa Naruto-san? – Hinata estava preocupada.

- Hinata leva a chaves de minha cãs a e fica lá, não abras a porta a ninguém e aconteça o que acontecer não voltes para aqui. – Naruto tirava de casa pelo braço e dera lhe as chaves.

- mas o que se passa, diz me algo.

- Hinata o teu pai foi acusado de traição, e para tua segurança é melhore ficares longe da tua casa e do teu pai.

Reviews :

Usagi-chan – Oi. ^.^ Minha querida eu sei que o outro ficou demasiado pequeno para pessoas curiosas como você =) e juro que eu ia fazer um bem grandinho para compensar o outro, mas como eu expliquei no princípio não dá mesmo. Pelo menos até ás férias. Espero que não fique tristinha por causa disso. Bem o que você disse que ia fazer quando tivesse os seus adorados 15 anos eu não sei o que é? Desculpe minha ignorância mas eu nunca ouvi falar em nada disso. ^.^ O Sasuke é muito romântico , muito, muito. É o tio kakashi também me dá medo, mas agora ele morreu. T.T titio kishi nos fez esta desfeita. Você anda a ver muitas novelas do género mexicanas certo? É que isso do Naruto ser histério e hinata engravidar de outro pareceu um pouco isso. Mas teve piada. Hahahahah. Beijos do tamanho do universo.

Cah-chan Hime – Oi. Bem minha querida acho que você vai chegar tarde de mais para o matar, Sasuke já o matou no manga ^.^, agora se você quiser matar ele na minha fic, esteja a vontade, só me deixe a terminar e depois ele é todo o seu, até o ponho numa caixinha embrulhada e com um laço para dar de presente a você . que acha? É egoísta ao máximo, eles devem ser mesmo racistas , concordo com você. ( gente da nave com tochas atrás de mim) bem -.- acho melhor eu calar minha boca antes que eles a calem por mim. Racismo não quer dizer apenas que a pessoa que está a ser julgada é negra, até brancos são , pessoas com uns quilinhos a mais ou com deficiência é triste que este mundo seja ainda assim. Tão evoluídos em tecnologia mas em forma de pensar estamos a regredir. Beijo do tamanho do universo.

Haruno Sakura-Chan Bublli – Oi. Meu parabéns, você conseguiu passar a geo. Estou tão feliz ^.^ ( dança da vitoria) você merecia. Beijos do tamanho do universo.

Miilla chan – Oi. Muito obrigado nossa até fiquei corado com os elogios =^.^= . (voando nas nuvens) Bem eu sou portuguesa e sou de Portugal, por isso é que eu escrevo de maneira um pouco diferente ( tá diferente -.-''') eu tento escrever como vocês escrevem aí no Brasil mas sabe como é, existe sempre algo que não fica igual. Você se quiser perguntar algo sinta-se á vontade, eu também sou curiosa, eu sei como é . ^.^ E cá está o novo capitulo. Beijo do tamanho do universo.

Sayuky-chan – Oi. Quando vi a sua frase " Tô viva!" até pensei que tinha acontecido algo de errado. Nossa em vez de dar parada á sua irmã dá a mim. -.- Bom, mas que sonho, ir a um parque aquático. Também quero, nunca foi. T.T Deve ser muito bom. Nunca foi porque meu pai, odeia água, para ele água é no copo e mesmo assim tem medo de se afogar com ela. Hahahah acredite que não é exagero. Sério Sério. Você dava para ladra com esse seu jeito de fugir á sua irmã e dar uma assaltada ao pc hahahahah vou a prender, Bem eu já decidi que eu irei para policia, dês dos meus 6 anos ou 5 para esse lado, que desejo isso, e o exercito é só se não conseguir entrar em policia. Digamos que é o meu segundo sonho. Eu aguento muita coisa, não tenho problemas em ver certas coisas, tenho uma boa preparação física a não ser aquela parte da respiração que é a única coisa que me faz temer, mas acho que se trabalhar mais, consigo. O meu problema é que eu sou católica e saber que nessa profissão podia em algum caso precisar de matar alguém para salvar outra era o que me dava mais medo. Eu cresci a ouvir que existe inferno e o paraíso e que se matarmos vamos para o inferno. Lol. Pode parecer estúpido, mas como sou religiosa tinha medo de que se mata-se mesmo que fosse um criminoso estaria a desiludir deus. Mas eu falei com um padre e ele disse que nesse caso, deus não iria me julgar porque eu estaria a proteger um filho deste de uma pessoa cuja alma já estava perdida. Fiquei melhor. Mas digo-lhe uma coisa eu sou assim, mas se alguém matasse meus pais, ou quando eu crescesse e tivesse uma filha fizessem algo com ela eu matava o desgraçado sem qualquer problema. Acho que nesse caso preferia ir para o inferno a ter de conviver com alguém que fez mal a minha família. Cá me Portugal a pena só vai até 25 anos e muitas das vezes a justiça não é feita, mas sim a lei. nem diga nada praias do norte só não gelam porque prontos. Já viu que é 38º de temperatura e a água para aí uns 5º dá medo de entrar, mas eu sou forte. ( tem de ser sou uma mulher do norte ) Bem Orochimaru, não espera, ele só demorou a fazer isto porque ele tentou corromper todos da nave em que estava, e só quando todos tivessem do seu lado é que ele faria o que fez. E Você vai perceber o porque de ele nunca conseguir por a Sakura contra a New Hope. Bem obrigado pelos seus parabéns, pode crer que foi um sensação de dever comprido. Acho que ninguém estava a espera que o caveira negra fosse o Pain. Acho que me superei, devem ter desconfiados de todos menos deste. Hahahahah. Estou pensando numa nova mas ainda não sei como vai ser. Não se preocupe com a hora da review eu é que demorei muito a postar. Não precisa de desculpar. Se quiser falar mais comigo está aqui o meu mail haruno_ .Eu gosto tanto de falar com você ^.^ beijos do tamanho do universo.

SakuSasuke – Oi. Você voltou ( abraço) . Amei os nomes, agora só falta decidir o sexo da criança. O pai quer rapaz a mãe quer rapariga. Hahahah. Eu perguntei a eles, mas eles estão indecisos. Bem seja o que deus quiser no dia do nascimento. Quando a criança for mostrada ao mundo, lol vai aparecer um especial agradecimento da sua parte por me ter ajudado com os nomes. Eu faço sempre isso, quando alguém dá ideias eu dou crédito á pessoa. Beijos do tamanho do universo.

Notas

Entrada de gelo – é o nome de uma das possíveis entradas estudadas á um tempo atrás por um grupo de cientistas do planeta Ómega Pi , o nome foi dado porque nessa zona é atingido o Zero absoluto .

Zero absoluto – Corresponde à temperatura de -273,16 °C ou -459.688 °F.

Mais uma vez explico que existe exagero na temperatura, já que não existe nenhum ponto ou melhor falando nunca poderá existir um ponto no universo com o zero absoluto, pode existir é próximo dessa temperatura, mas nunca chega ao zero absoluto. Nós conseguimos fazer com que alguns objectos cheguem a essa temperatura. Esta é a lei da termodinâmica

Curiosidade – O único ponto mais frio do universso e a Nebulosa do Bumerangue recebeu recentemente o título de lugar mais frio do Universo (fora de um laboratório), a somente -272 graus Celsius . A nebulosa está a 5000 anos-luz da Terra (na constelação de Centauro


	14. Chapter 14

New Hope

Nota da autora : Apartir dets capitulo esta a ser adaptado ( mais em baixo o nome da pessoa maravilhosa que o fez) .

Capitulo 14

- O que é que aquele desgraçado fez? – Tsunade batereu com os pulsos na mesa fazdendo com que ocorrece um enorme estrondo na sala de comando.

Naruto estava abraçando Hinata que estava chorando incontrolavelmente. Ele pediu a ela que ficasse na casa dele, contudo ela se recusou. Ele não podia a deixar naquele estado em casa, ele não podia a abandonar num momento como aquele.

Hinata agonizava , agonizava por causa de uma dor que se tinha instalado em seu coração. Uma dor que se equivalia a ser esquartejada sem piedade , e de maneira lenta. Naruto não podia dizer que compreendia o estado dela, ele nunca sentira nada daquela natureza, se o dissese era mentir para ela, coisa que este jamais, mas mesmo jamais fazia. A verdade, para ele era o que importava, mesmo que doesse, tinha de ser dita.

- Naruto – Hinata falou baixo só mesmo para ele ouvi-la, uma voz tremida e cansada pelo choro. – O meu pai… ele vai ser…

Naruto a abraçou fortemente, cheio de raiva por não conseguir parar aquela dor que ela sentia, por não conseguir amenizar a situação para ela, por não poder dizer que seu pai era inocente. Ele tinha de lhe dizer , por mais duro que fosse, ele tinha de contar.

-Se ele for capturado …ele irá ser acusado de alta traição , de conspiração, espionagem e por fim será condonado á morte com uma injecção letal perante toda a tripulação como maneira de dar o exemplo.

Naruto não conseguia olhar para ela agora, sentia que se olhase para a cara dela iria ceder e ainda iria fazer asneiras por isso. Ele tinha de manter-se forte e o que passava na sua cabeça era algo que não se podia fazer.

---

- Te juro Sasuke. – Naruto estava numa sala com Sasuke esperando para falar com Kakashi. – O que me passou pela cabeça naquele momento foi... arranjar uma maneira do pai dela nunca ser descoberto para não ser morto. Eu faria todo só para ela não sofrer.

-Eu sei o que quer dizer com isso. Mas mesmo que o que fizesse isso nunca iria conseguir eliminar da cabeça o pensamento que ela tem do pai agora. Para ela neste momento o seu pai é o traidor. E alias se o fizesse isso seria descoberto e isso significaria que você iria pagar pelos erros do pai dela. – Olhando sério para Naruto– ela iria morrer de desgosto. Ela não iria aguentar ver a tua morte, te perder para sempre.

- Pensa que eu não sei disso? – Naruto pos as mãos na cabeça, desesperado – O que eu vou fazer?

-Ele roubou a nave 305 earth , a nave do Akira que é bastante rápida, portanto neste momento está bem longe. E deve ter feito isso em uma direção oposta á nossa, não seria estúpido ao ponto de ir na mesma direção que nós. Até porque ele sabe que Tsunade não vai mudar de rota só por causa dele, ainda mais quando falta 2 dias para chegarmos. – olhando para o teto e suspirando – portanto não iremos fazer nada e rezaremos para que conseguimos entrar naquela galáxia sem morrer.

- Tá com medo da morte? – perguntou Naruto curioso.

- E tu tá? – Sasuke tenta inverter a pergunta.

- Claro que não. Não tenho medo dela , já tive medo da maneira como iria morrer, mas agora isso já nem passa mais na minha cabeça. Agora me responda.

- Um pouco – olhando para o teto.

- O que? Você? – surpreendido.

-Não faça uma festa, porque não é isso que você está pensando.

- Não?

- Eu acho que devemos ter sempre um pouco de medo da morte. Não devemos ter muito medo se não esse medo não nos irá permitir tomar decisões cruciais, não nos levará a conseguir lutar e muito meno a vencer. E não devemos dizer "eu não tenho medo da morte", porque nos tornamos muito cegos, ignorando riscos e possíveis perigos que possam acontecer a eles e aos que aos acompanham. Basicamente tem de haver um meio termo. Esse pouco que eu tenho deve-se a eu saber que não posso morrer porque tenho pessoas que me amam e que necessitam de mim, os sonhos que ainda quero realizar a vida que ainda quero ter.

---

– É melhor mudar de rota. – Shizune dizia segura

– Não ! Não vou permitir isso iremos continuar. Temos de continuar. Esperei muito para isto. Não vou abortar a missão. – Tsunade falou decidida.

A porta abriu-se de súbito.

– Sakura que estas aqui a fazer? – perguntarou Tsunade um pouco sem entender a situação.

– Quer mesmo continuar? – Sakura perguntarou séria.

– Sakura não estou te entendendo – falou Tsunade confusa – porque é que está me perguntando isso?

– Tsunade tem consciência que se continuarmos com esse rumo seremos atacados, não sabes? Sabes que o pai da Hinata deu a nossa posição, não sabes? - perguntou Sakura

– Espera ai Sakura, quem é que nos vai atacar? – Tsunade já não percebia mais nada do que se passava.

– Vocês já tem uma pequena noção do que eu sou. Mas antes de vocês saberem já havia outra pessoa que sabia. Aconteceu na altura que eu tinha 15 anos. Eu me lembro que andava em um ambiente muito mau na nave serenaty, por causa de um cientista que queria encontrar uma formula de renovescimento, ele dizia que tinha medo de ficar velho. A formula que ele criou era um liquido que seria injetado através de uma seringa no nosso braço. Essa formula iria fazer com que as células fossem renovadas ao ponto de permitir a uma pessoa de 90 anos ter a aparência de 19 anos. A lei da vida continuava, claro que mesmo que esse produto fosse injetado a pessoa morreria na altura que isso teria de acontecer, apenas morreria com aparência de jovem. Muitos não acharam correto , enganar o tempo e acharam que isso era impossível.

– Continue.

- Ele conseguiu, passado um ano ele tinha a formula. Então para ver os efeitos imediatos, injetou um pouco numa mosca, como a mosca tinha um curto espaço de vida seria uma boa maneira de ver os danos que poderia causar e se era possível isso. A mosca foi injetada e não houve grande modificação, apenas se notou a lupa que tinha ficado com o corpo mais robusto e um pouco mais jovem. O pior foi que essa Mosca durou 1 ano e só morreu por que nos a matamos. Ele não só tinha descoberto uma maneira para não envehecer como também para ficar imortal. Aquilo gerou o caos. O pequeno frasco com o liquido foi posto num cofre de alta segurança e os planos e contas da formula forma queimados. Mas de alguma maneira um Homem dos seus 30 anos muito ganancioso e inteligente entrou no cofre e roubou a formula e injetou nele mesmo. O nome dele é orochimaru, foi ele que nos traio e que falou de mim, porque no mesmo cofre estava as minhas informações , as informações que o meu avó muito pediu para guardar. Ele se juntou a outros para me vir buscar.

-E só está dizendo isso agora? – Shizune estava alarmada.

- Eu tinha medo que vocês …

- Te renegassem ? Claro que não Sakura , podia ter dito isso a mais tempo. – Tsunade estava compreensiva.

Shizune olhava espantada para Tsunade.

- Não deve ter sido fácil para você. Viver escondida da tua própria nave, mas aqui é diferente. Esta é a tua nova família. E não interressa para onde vamos eles iram te seguir mesmo, portanto deve-se cortar o mal pela raz.

-----

Extra

Informações.

" a formula da juventude/ eternidade"

Na nave serenaty existia bons cientistas, cientistas que eram capazes de construir coisas incríveis com um curto espaço de tempo. Muitos os chamavam de génios. Dr Charles Eduard , era um cientista que tinha apenas dois defeitos. Medo de envelhecer e ganancia.

Ele tentarou criar uma formula para que as células se regenerassem ao ponto de uma pessoa de 90 anos ter a aparência de 19 anos. Era um risco que eles estava disposto a correr. No entanto enganou-se em umas contas e sem perceber isso levou a outra formula. A da eternidade, imortalidade, o que vocês preferirem chamar.

O risco de cair em mãos erradas era enorme, então decidiram por o frasco no cofre de alta segurança.

" cofre"

Poucos sabia da sua existências, apenas os cientistas e as altas patentes da nave. Encontrava-se num piso restrito, num andar que as pessoas não conheciam. Só ia para lá informações de grande risco, ou produtos que nunca poderia ser usados ou simplesmente estavam em risco de ser roubados. Quem decidia o que ia para lá dentro era o super computador da nave, o mesmo que fora o suporte de vida de Sakura. Este computador podia acatar muitas obras do seu criador, mas podia recusar muitas. Era dependente. Ele tinha regras e quando notava que elas poderiam ser violadas por essa ordem , simplesmente ele as abortava. Sakura não tinha grande informação nos computadores centrais porque não houve permissão do super computador para isso, então para que não caísse em mãos errados fora posto lá, tal como a formula da eternidade.

" super computador"

É um computador independente da nave . Poucos sabem realmente qual é a sua verdadeira capacidade. Muitos evoluem com o passar do tempo e aprendem com os seus erros. Um super computador é criado para manter uma estabilidade entre a nave, as altas patentes e o povo. Mas deve-se realçar que o super computador está do lado da tripulação (o povo), nunca contra. Se o comandante estiver prejudicando a tripulação ou a fazer algo que pode fazer mal aos mesmos, o computador toma uma posição e pode até mesmo o matar para o retirar do poder. Só existiu um caso assim, foi na nave Santauro. O comandante estava colocando em risco a sua tripulação. Não comprava comida para a sua tripulação, para poder ter dinheiro para comprar ouro para si, matava os tripulantes que se revoltavam e ainda fazia atrocidades ás mulheres e crianças. Diz-se que o super computador simulou um ataque e fez com que o Comandante fosse para o seu esconderijo privado que fora criado. O esconderijo tinha uma fonte de oxigénio e de água alimentado pelo super computador. A única coisa que o super computador fez foi trocar os depósitos de oxigénio por ácido , e a água por veneno. Quando entrou e a porta foi selada como o resto do compartimento ela libertou o ácido e a água. Foi nesse dia que se comprovou que eles fazem de todo para a sobrevivência da tripulação ou em extremo caso quando o super computador pode sacrificar a tripulação para o bem da humanidade ( os habitantes do planeta terra). Não existe maneira de aliciar estes computadores.

Adaptado por Acious Nietszche :}

Nota da autora : minha gente desta vez não vou responder as reviews, mas não me matem, fiquem sabendo que as amo muito, e que adoro todo o vosso apoio e que são todas muito importantes para mim, são vocês que me faezm feliz. Portanto para o próximo cpitulo irei responder. Beijos para todos vocês.

Miilla chan / Cah-chan Hime/ Elfen Malfoy / Sayuki-chan e Haruno Hinata

Beijos .


	15. Chapter 15

New Hope

Nota da autora : Finalmente estou de férias e quanto esperei este momento para poder postar os novos capítulos . Sei que faltei com o meu compromisso , e sei que muitos estão chateados e eu sei que tenho culpa espero que me perdoe a minha falta de responsabilidade. Não teve nada a ver com falta de imaginação porque disso não tenho razão de queixa, apenas tive de melhorar as notas, e isso implicava eu estar a 100 % na escola e na matéria e não aqui, e graças a deus consegui subir algumas negativas, para não falar que tive exame intermédio e isso deixou-me apavorada. Mas agora vou estar activa, e quando deixar de estar mais, eu aviso e tento postar ao menos um capitulo de duas em duas semanas. Quantas saudades das minhas fics, e quantas saudades de vocês meus queridos , T.T mas finalmente estou de volta e com grandes ideias para os capítulos ^. ^

Capitulo 15

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá de Sakura olhando para a janela que ela possuía na sala, olhava para lá espantado com a imagem que se formara, a nova paisagem, uma cintura de cometas e ele já entendia o porque da entrada de gelo, os cometas estavam gelados, como se fossem enormes blocos de gelo. Ele reparara que eles eram enormes, mas que havias alguns médios e pequenos, mas poucos e que eles não eram muito rápidos em relação aos que já tinha visto.

- Intrigado do porque de serem mais lentos que os outros?

Sasuke olhou para Sakura que estava com um copo de água e na qual pousara na mesa que estava ao lado do sofá sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke e olhando para a mesma paisagem que este.

- Um pouco minha querida – beijando a cabeça desta – mas creio que nem tu sabes ao certo, verdade? – olhando para esta

- Digamos que realmente não sei o porque, mas sei que talvez no futuro saberemos o porque.

- Tu acreditas que vamos mesmo conseguir?

- Eu nunca tive certezas de nada Sasuke, se te disser que tenho estou a mentir, porém se não o disser a maior parte desta gente entra em pânico. – olhando para este – Não podemos nos dar a esse luxo logo agora que estamos tão perto.

- Agora falta me perguntar isto... tens medo?

Sakura levanta-se e vai em direcção á janela deixando Sasuke confuso.

- Nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida. Nunca mesmo.

A imagem reflectida pelo vidro era de uma rapariga preocupada, o que não deixara Sasuke indiferente. Este levantara-se e fora em direcção a ela, tomando-a em seus braços abraçando-a num forte abraço protector.

- Lembra-te eu vou estar aqui para te proteger , não irei deixar que nada de mal te aconteça. Eu não permitirei que me levem mais uma pessoa que eu amo.

- Sasuke – sakura olhava para ele com um olhar carinhoso , sentia-se tão feliz com as suas palavras que foi impossível segurar as suas lágrimas. – Sasuke eu amo-te, amo-te tanto que nem posso mais. És a pessoa que mais amo neste universo.

Sasuke beija-a carinhosamente e neste mar de carícias tão apreciadas por ambos e tão desejadas deu-se lugar á primeira vez. Á primeira vez de ambos, a primeira vez que tanto desejaram. Sakura não tinha mais duvidas, era com aquele homem com que queria acabar os seus dias e Sasuke também já não possuía mais duvidas quanto a isso. Ambos se tinham entregado como se as suas vidas acabassem ali, naquele momento.

----

No pequeno quarto de Naruto , Hinata estava agarrada a Naruto dormindo um sono profundo enquanto Naruto olhava para ela, com um olhar carinhoso , com um belo sorriso mas na mesma com uma cara de preocupado.

Naruto – Hinata , quem me dera poder ver o sol, sentir o vento e a relva contigo ao meu lado , quem me dera conseguirmos ultrapassar tudo isto e vivermos felizes como sempre desejamos. Tu e eu juntos até que a morte nos separa-se.

Hinata não ouvia o que Naruto dizia mas no fundo ela sentia o mesmo que este, mas sabia que estaria sempre a ser protegida pelo seu grande amor.

---

- Tsunade ?

- Que se passa Shizume ?

Shizume estava ao lado da porta de entrada para a sala de controlo olhando para baixo, e com as lágrimas a escorre pela sua cara.

- Obrigado por todo , obrigado por ter me acolhido. Foi um prazer ter trabalhado com você comandante. Uma verdadeira honra

- Shizume não me digas que ... estás a pensar que vamos morrer.

- O que acha que devo pensar?

-Que vamos conseguir. Alias nem penses em te despedir agora, ainda és demasiado nova, tal como eu hahaha

- Você nova? - -.-''

- Shizume nós vamos conseguir. Não é necessário despedidas, porque vamos continuar juntas. Agora faz favor de ir descansar amanhã será um longo dia.

- Sim – Shizume respondeu com um belo sorriso deixando e chorar.

----

-Senhor está todo pronto, estamos prontos para as suas ordens.

- Ainda bem... amanhã será um grande dia, o dia da nossa vitória. Ela será minha tal como todo o universo .

Reviwes

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san - Oi. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Bem esta é a preparação para a grande batalha e por isso é sempre mais parado. Bem se você diz que tenho imaginação acredito ^.^ Nesta altura só lhe posso desejar boas férias. Beijos

Miilla cahn – Oi. Muito obrigado pela sua review e agora ´so lhe posso desejar boas férias né? Beijos e claro que me pode chamar assim ^.^

Cah-chan Hime – Oi. Quem sabe se a mosca não teria durado até á data corrente na fic, mas como ninguém gosta de moscas porque elas chateiam, decidiram a matar. Não tenha pena da Hinata ela é muito forte, mas forte do que imagina acredita. E não faz sentido não mas você gosta muito dela, tanto que até sente culpada pela sua tristeza. Beijos e obrigado pela sua review

Nami Cullen – Oi. Muito obrigado pela sua review, e sim claro que vou continuar e cá está a novo capitulo pronto a ser lido. Beijos grandes.

Sasusasuke – Oi ^.^ ainda bem que adorou , e espero que adore este também. Beijos

Sayuky-cahn - Oi miga bem sim ele é imortal até ao ponto em que for morto. E claro que a luta não vai ser fácil. E só te digo isto vai dar uma trabalheira dos diabos esta luta, mas do que todas a doutras que já escrevi. Meu deus. Mas espero que esteja a gostar e que goste deste tb, beijos grandes

Dinha Uchiha – Oi. Muito obrigado pelas suas palavras. Não vi ainda nenhuma relacionada com o universo e se vi não a li , mas se você o diz, fico agradecida. E obrigado por acompanhar esta fic. bjs


	16. Chapter 16

New Hope

Nota da autora : Decidi fazer algo engraçado, um jornal no meu perfil. Onde falarei um pouco das minhas fics. E claro dos capítulos que irei postar. Poderei dar algumas pistas, mas ainda não sei bem. Será lá que responderei se houver alguma dúvida por explicar em algum capitulo ou fic. Sugestões também as aceito e criticas ainda melhor porque me farão ser melhor escritora de fics ^.^ Portanto podem dar lá uma passadinha e ver. Sempre que eu postar um novo capitulo terá lá um comentário sobre este. Espero que gostem. Beijos

P.s. Demorou a sair um pouco porque o meu pc foi formatar ^.^

Capitulo 16

Orochimaru estava sentado na sua cadeira de comandante olhando para o ecrã da sua nave numa plena admiração pela entrada de Gelo. Era mortiferamente bela , poderosa e graciosa no seu movimento, cometas de gelo a movimentarem-se na sua estrada de cintura de cometas. Tinha um copo de vinho na sua mão e não dispensava de algum em algum tempo a sentir o sabor daquele liquido vermelho que lhe dava tamanho prazer de degustação. Orochimaru era o único que estava descontraído e confiante, enquanto os outros ficavam assustados com o que podia acontecer este simplesmente esta calmo como se não tivesse nada de grande para acontecer. Ele era assim, frio, distante cauteloso , calmo e sem nenhuma emoção.

- Meu comandante eles já…

- Eu já reparei … eu reparei – Orochimaru pousara o copo numa pequena mesa que tinha ao lado da sua cadeira e se levantará – mas vamos deixar eles pensarem que estão sozinhos. Continuemos com os escudos e é só esperar eles estarem mais na nossa mira. Todo tem o seu tempo agora preparem as tropas..

- Meu comandante , tem mesmo certeza que será melhor esperar mais um pouco para atacar?

- O que eu apreendi durante estes anos todos é que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição e que por vezes á certas coisas que nunca mudam. Agora faz me um favor…..Cala-te e faz o que te digo – Orochiaru virara-se e saiu da sala de controlo deixando a sua equipa lá

- Mas assim decerto os apanharíamos desprevenidos – voltando a olhar para os controles da nave

- Não ouviste? Cala-te e faz o que ele diz…ou ainda acabamos como o nosso ex comandante .

----

– Por enquanto está todo calmo Tsunade, por favor vá descansar mais um pouco , se acontecer algo eu comunicarei. – Shizume olhava Para Tsunade que estava ao sue lado com um copo de café.

Tsunade estava com a sua roupa normal, porém ainda não se tinha arranjado, tinha o cabelo solto e despenteado, a sua cara ainda demonstrava Sinais de sonolência, e a sua calma traduzia-se a ainda não estar bem desperta.

– Não consigo dormir mais…tenho sono mas não consigo fechar os olhos, algo me preocupa. Hiashi sabia muito bem as nossas coordenadas, até que ponto ele não se aproveitou delas para vender a uma nave inimiga? Não posso descansar enquanto a minha tripulação não estiver a salvo. – Disse Tsunade dando mais um gole no seu café

– Mas assim estará cansada se algo acontecer, não é uma boa politica.

Tsunade carrega num botão do ecrã que Shizume trabalhava ,e a imagem de Ino aparecera lá, ainda com o pijama e cara de sono , cabelo solto e igualmente despenteado e olhos cansados.

– Diga minha comandante… - Falara Ino com ar cansado

– Desculpa te acordar agora, mas preciso que me venhas trazer um comprimido, aquele que me deste da última vez que dispersou o sono por completo. – dissera Tsunade

– Sim… eu lembro-me bem dele acho que também o vou tomar. Ontem deitei-me tarde , estive a preparar tudo e a fazer uma listagem do que temos armazenado, e estava pensando em dormir mais um pouco mas acho que não vai dar não é verdade? – Ino sorria para Tsunade

– É verdade Ino, mas depois prometo que terás um dia de descanso. Mas diz-me uma coisa temos muito ou pouco ? - tsunade

– Como não tivemos grandes feridos, quase não gastamos nada desde que partimos portanto está todo muito bem. – constatara Ino

– Muito bem não te demores a me vir trazer o comprimido . – Pedira Tsuande

Tsunade acaba com a vídeo comunicação e começa a caminhar em direcção á porta que com o detecto de presença se abre e está sai da sala de controle, deixando Shizume a olhar par ao seu ecrã á procura de algo de irregular.

-----

– Sasuke? O que fazes aqui na sala de convívio a uma hora destas? – Kakashi baixara o seu livro icha icha um livro de um escritos muito antigo, dês da altura em que a terra ainda existia.

– Bem é a minha hora de acordar todos os dias…. – Sasuke se sentara ao lado deste.

– Sim eu sei, mas pensei que estavas com a Sakura. – Voltando a por os seus olhos no livro

– Ela ainda está a dormir, eu acordei-a a avisar que ia sair ,e ela concordou e disse que ficava mais um pouco - Olhando para o chão – Ela precisa de descansar, não sei porque mais ultimamente anda muito cansada. Demasiado até.

– Está preocupado? – Perguntara Kakashi

– Claro que estou preocupado , ela é agora é a minha vida…

– A vida é complicada, e principalmente sabendo que ela está em perigo e toda esta tripulação. – falando o livro – Mas não faças nada de cabeça quente Sasuke, ou pões todo a perder. O amor pode ser uma fraqueza e das grandes.

– Já amas-te? – Sasuke olhava para Kakashi com olhar curioso.

– Sim, amei mas ela morreu. – olhando para o livro – morreu a me proteger, porque ás vezes o amor é uma fraqueza.

----

- Por favor meu Deus ajuda-me, ajuda-me a alcançar um lugar neste maravilhoso universo que tu criaste. Deixa me os levar em segurança em direcção a uma oportunidade. Deixai que nós consigamos alcançar um novo lar. Amén – Sakura se benzeu enquanto estava ajoelhada no chão a olhar pela janela.

Sakura se levantara e começara a caminhar em direcção á sala de controle. Foi então que ela encontrara Ino e decidiu caminhar com ela.

- Então sentes-te bem? - perguntara Ino

- Não muito, sinto um nó no estômago – Olhando para o chão – tenho medo.

- Era de estranhar se não tivesses. Mas sabes uma coisa? Mesmo que não consigas ninguém te irá apontar o dedo, porque ao menos tentas-te enquanto os outros apenas esperava que algo caísse do céu.

- Memso assim, se não o conseguir eu me sentirei mal.

- Tem calma – Pondo a mão no ombro dela – já fizeste algo muito bom, trouxeste esperança a esta nave, a certas pessoas. Deves te orgulhar disso.

- Obrigado Ino.

As duas entram na sala de controle e Ino vai em direcção a Tsunade. E entrega o comprimido.

- Então Sakura estás bem? – Tomando o comprimido

- Sinto algo esquisito. Nunca senti tanto medo, estou enjoada e todo. – Dizia enquanto olhava para Tsunade

- Bem vinda á nossa vida. Mas pensa positivo vai correr todo bem.

Sakura olhara para o ecrã e vira algo estranho, e o seus olhos arregalaram .

- Tsunade imita o alarme. – andando para trás – Não estamos sós.

- Qu estas a dizer Sakura? – disse sem perceber

- Olhe para aquele cometa para a beira dos comentes, não está o espaço um pouco mutado? Não reparas que existe uma pequena perturbação no espaço?

- Uma perturbação que só pode ser feita com um buraco negro ou um… - Tsunade olhava para o ecrã séria

- Escudo de uma nave enorme.. – dissera Shizume

Tsunade – Merda eles já estavam á espera. – correndo para o seu lugar e carregando num botão que fez soar o alarme – Todos os pilotos devem ir Para a zona de lançamento, os soldados da nave devem de imediato se equiparem e tomar os seus lugares, o resto da tripulação deverá ir para as zonas de segurança. Obrigada. – Tsunade falara para um microfone.

---

- Merda logo agora? – Dissera Naruto a se levantar e a vestir rápido.

- Naruto por favor toma cuidado, volta são e salvo. – Dissera Hinata preocupada.

- Amor olha para mim… eu farei todo para que tu fiques bem. Mas se isso implicar a minha morte eu não …

- Não.. não quero , não me podes deixar. Não. – agarrando Naruto – Prometo , promete.

- porque é que tens sempre de complicar as coisas Hinata porque?

- porque te amo, amo-te mais que a minha vida, se morreres eu morrerei também. – agarrando a camisola de Naruto.

- Eu voltarei para ti, prometo. – Disse beijando-a

----

Sasuke olhava para todo o lado quando viu Naruto a correr em direcção á zona de lançamento.

- Onde está a Sakura? – Perguntará Sasuke

- Não sei, mas já procuras-te na casa dela? – disse ele apressado.

- Já ela não está lá.

- Sala de controlo? – disse Naruto com ar obvio.

- Não tenho tempo para ir lá, merda.

- Se isso é o problema, que tal o Romeu ligar da nave para a sala de controle? Caminhando para a plataforma

- Tens razão como eu não me lembrei?

---

- Sasuke boa sorte – Sakura olhava para o ecrã com as mãos juntas sobre o peito.

Espero que estejam a gostar e finalmente a grande batalha vai começar ^.^

O que quer dizer muito trabalho para mim hahaha, mas eu não me importo.

Espero que estejam ansiosos pelo próximo ^.^

--- reviews---

Cah-chan Hime – Oi ^.^ Pode crer também eu já tinha saudades de escrever. Nossa demorei memso, mas agora estou a tentar por as coisas melhor, mas ainda bem que valeu a pena ^.^ Beijos e obrigado por me acompanhar

SakuSasuke – Oi ^.^ ainda bem que adorou ^.^ espero que goste deste também. Beijos e obrigado por me acompanhar

Sayuky-chan – Oi minha linda ^.^ … um mesmo curtinha hahaha, mas eu sei que o tempo não dá para mais. A escola está nos sufocando , e eu que o diga daqui a mais morro 0.0 . Bem eu tento melhorar as coisas á medida que passa, mas se você diz que realmente está fico muito contente ^.^ . A minha imaginação fértil já teve melhores dias , a escola está a sugar tudo..sério? que dica? Aff você nem me diz… vou chorar. Ai adora sua malvada n.n . Ui que bom que ficam curioso ^.^ é assim que tem que ser, eu sei que sou muito cruel muahahaha cof cof . Ainda bem mesmo e sim a maldição dos olhos claros está bem controlada ^.^ foi pena ainda não ter estado com ele acontecerem imprevistos , e isto já parece novela mexicana hahaha. Beijos do tamanho do universo ^.^


	17. Chapter 17

New Hope

Capitulo 17

- Alerta vermelho..pede-se aos civis que sigam com calma para as zonas seguras. Isto não é um exercício … repito não é um exercício.

O alerta era acompanhado com luzes vermelhas, luzes de alerta que piscavam de 2 em 2 segundos, misturadas com a voz de uma mulher que dava o sinal de alerta e as indicações aos civis/tripulantes. A sirene entoava nos corredores juntamente com os gritos e passos pesados das pessoas que fugiam para os esconderijos , os soldados da nave logo se misturaram com a tripulação , porém seguindo em direcções opostas. Estes armados e com os seus fatos ponham-se em posição para esperar o pior… alias o cenário pior de todas as guerras desta altura era serem invadidos por soldados na nave mãe, isso era sem dúvida um cenário que ninguém queria .

---sala de controle---

- Quantas naves estão operacionais?

Tsunade estava inquieta, séria, nervosa e descontrolada. Ela andava de um lado para o outro a pedir informações, sempre com a sua cabeça a pensar a mil á hora, tentando imaginar estratégias com o que tinha, com o que podia contar, fazendo cenários possíveis, tirando partido de qualquer informação por mínima que fosse. Ela precisava de tudo aquilo, ela precisava de saber tudo ou não conseguiria fazer um plano bom ou suficientemente bom para ganhar. Era perfeccionista , era trabalhadora era esforçada era tudo o que um bom comandante podia ser, e talvez foi por isso que conseguiu ter respeito dos outros.. alias ela tinha sido a primeira mulher comandante da nave e primeiro que a aceitassem foi um dia de juízo, e ela desde sempre se esforçara para mostrar que merecia aquele lugar, aquele nome, aquele uniforme.

- Será mais fácil dizer só os que não estão operacionais. 3 naves, a Gladius que tinha partido o vidro da cápsula do piloto e que está a ser reconstruindo de novo, a Nebulosa não tem um motor a funcionar, e parece que vai demorar a ser substituído e temos por fim a Tarja que está apenas a mudar algumas peças, mas acredito que neste ritmo ela esteja pronta dentro de uma hora no máximo dos máximos. – disse Shizume olhando Tsunade á espera de uma ordem

- Quero a nave Tarja a funcionar a 100 % parece que vai ser a única que vai ser usada dessas 3. Manda todos os nossos mecânicos se centrarem nessa nave e abandonem as outras , depois de acabar a manutenção da outra e ela estiver nas suas perfeitas condições quero que eles trabalhem nas outras duas.

- Sim senhor irei mandar uma nota para elas

Tsunade olhava para o vidro da nave vendo que as suas naves já estavam a se por em formação. As naves de defesa estavam mais chegadas á nave mãe na qual elas circundavam toda a área desta para impedir a aproximação de alguma nave inimiga que pudesse invadir a nave New Hope. As naves de ataque já se formavam em filas , cada um na sua ordem. Estavam á espera das ordens para atacar e se dar a batalha.

- Shizume como estão as armas da nave?

Shizume olhara para o seu ecrã de vidro e começou a pesquisar o sistema de armas. Muito hábil como sempre e muito rápido demorava poucos segundos a o encontrar pelo meio de todos os ficheiros da nave, e pelo meio das inúmeras passes e chaves secretas.

- Os canhões neste momento estão a ser ligados e estão postos em ambos os sistemas, o informático e o manual. A partir do momento que tentem usar um vírus para parar os nossos canhões eles desligaram automaticamente no sistema informático e passaram ao sistema manual. As metralhadoras pesadas já estão operacionais e prontas a ser utilizadas , a metralhadoras ligeiras já tem nas suas cabines os soldados que as manuseiam e estão esperando as ordens. As armas a leyser estão a ser aquecidas e programadas. – Acabando de dar a conhecer o estado do armamento olhara para Tsunade á espera de mais ordens da sua comandante.

- Põem o escudo activo mas só na detectarão do movimento de mísseis inimigos é que se deve ligar.

- Feito – manuseando habilmente no sue computador

- Quero que sejam activadas as armas Alfa 18 …

Todos que ouviram aquelas palavras gelaram. As armas alfa 18 , os monstros do combate , só usadas em casos extremos , em que a nave estava em perigo, iriam ser usadas naquele momento. Muitos nunca ouviram aquelas armas a serem disparadas, mas pelo que os idosos da tripulação da nave diziam e ex soldados na reforma era que elas eram consideradas as armas do Diabo , diziam que o seu som era horrível e assustador , quando estavam prontas a disparar imitam um som desagradável que confundia os sentidos dos soldados , que eram como um enorme ruído leve porém alto que confundia e fazia doer os ouvidos e a cabeça, e quando disparava era como se um monstro liberta-se toda a sua raiva e fúria num rugido intenso e alto que parecia ecoar na própria cabeça durante 10 minutos . A sua envergadura de canos era enorme , era a largura de uma nave de combate e sempre que ela carregava notava-se o que parecia correntes de energia a percorrer a sua estrutura. Apesar de poucos a terem visto operacional todos sabiam o que ela fazia e todos sabiam que sempre que elas são disparadas, pouca coisa fica para contar a história. E essas histórias era o que deixava as pessoas a suar só de imaginar tal coisa a acontecer.

- Mas comandante as armas apesar de muito potentes e de um poder de destruição massivo elas são demasiado lentas. Elas demoram 15 minutos para carregar e para não falar que para as activar duraria…

- 40 minutos….eu sei , alias sem muito bem como elas funcionam. Mas quero estar preparada, esta arma apenas é utilizada em casos extremos , e este parece ser um deles. Depois de ter aqui chegado não vou deixar que isto nos interrompa na nossa busca pela felicidade. Este planeta parece ser a resposta para a Humanidade , para nós!

Shizume olhava para Tsunade orgulhosa das palavras da sua comandante, mas por outro lado, o quanto ela temia aquelas palavras, ás vezes a vontade de chorar com o medo que tinha de morrer. Shizume temia a morte e a dor, não suportava nem sequer ouvir essas palavras e talvez foi por isso que se dedicou tanto á informática, para ajudar no que fosse preciso , sem ter de estar a lutar corpo a corpo , sem ter de ver as pessoas morrerem , sem ter de sentir a dor. Era egoísta, e ela sabia que era, mas tinha medo e esse medo a fez assim. Tanta coisa… que ela temia e que fazia dela uma cobarde e uma egoísta.

-Muito bem – disse Shizume vencida pelas palavras da sua comandante. – que seja feita a sua vontade comandante só espero que você saiba o que faz. – dizendo isso carregou no botão activar das ditas armas Alfa 18

---Nave Predador ---

- Impossível … ela não… o que raios está a tsunade pensando?

Sasuke não retirava o olhar da nave, estava gelado a olhar para este enquanto dos lados lateiras e da zona de cima da nave começavam a surgir as armas Alfa 18. Enormes canhões, que surgiam de dentro da nave como sinal de que aquela nave era mortífera. Mas não era só Sasuke que congelara na sua visão, Naruto também se passara por completo a velos a serem postos em activação. Kakashi por momentos podia se jurar no meio daquela mascara que ele estava de boca aberta a olhar para a Nave.

-- Nave Kamikaze ---

- Em toda a minha vida nunca pensei voltar a ver as Alfa 18, o que será que se está a passar na cabeça de Tsunade?

--- Sala de Controle ---

- Elas estão a ser activadas dentro de 40 minutos estarão prontas a ser utilizadas.

- Sakura ! – Tsunade olha para Sakura – Estás pronta?

- Eu estou pronta dês do dia em que nasci. – ao dizer isso ela sentou-se no banco da frente do ecrã da nave , vendo todas as naves nas suas posições, olhou para a zona onde estava a nave que pró incrível que parece-se ainda não se tinha revelado. Sakura pousara as mãos no pequeno monitor que tinha na zona onde se sentará e ligara-se ao computador central da nave. Ela fechara os olhos e no meio da sua mente, percorria os ficheiros da nave até estar pronta para tomar conta do sistema operacional da nave, que demorou apenas uns 2 minutos, nada mais nada menos que 2 minutos. De repente abrira os olhos que estavam de tonalidade azul e o que pareciam imagens neles, ela estava no computador – Já tomei conta do computador central

-Óptimo vamos lá acabar com isto. – carregando num botão – Kakashi lembras-te de te ter prometido que um dia começarias uma guerra?

- Lembro bem – ouvindo-se apenas a voz deste no comunicador.

- Então já sabes o que fazer, dá as honras.

Passado uns segundos de Tsunade ter falado um míssil é disparado da nave Kamikaze batendo contra o escudo da outra nave, e foi ai que se teve a confirmação que ela lá estava.

---- Na nave inimiga ---

- Senhor eles dispararam contra nós … eles sabem a nossa..

- Posição – com uma voz rouca e um sorriso devorador – óptimo agora tenho a certeza que ela ainda lá está. Só mesmo aquele menina poderia saber que nós estávamos aqui. – levantando-se – desliguem os escudos e ataquem – com uma voz autoritária

A nave aparecera do nada, e já com a sua frota de naves de ataque prontas, e então os mísseis começaram a ser lançados em ambos os lados. A guerra finalmente tinha começado.

Bem estou a tentar recuperar o tempo perdido ^.^

Portanto estou a postar mais rápido ^.^

Pelas minhas contas talvez domingo ou mais tardar segundo haverá outro capitulo da New Hope.

Bem esta fic está a chegar ao final T.T

O que está nos meus planos é a acabar em 5 ou 6 capítulos, porque vou fazer os capítulos maiores e irei postar mais frequente. Não que esteja farta dela, apenas como demorei muito a estar activa acho que vos devo compensar em postar com mais frequência e maiores e isso quer dizer que daqui a pouco ela estará acabada.

Esta e fic 2012 O Fim do Mundo , acabaram este mês

Beijos


	18. Chapter 18

New Hope

Nota da autora : Espero que estejam a gostar doa capítulos … se houver algo de errado a apontar por favor façam o favor de me dizerem…. Obrigado pela atenção. Já foi postada mais informação sobre as fics no meu perfil. Existe lá algumas indicações do que ira acontecer. Beijos

Capitulo 18

A batalha dava-se com a maior das fúrias. Seria inimaginável um combate daquelas proporções há uns tempos atrás, quando ainda sonhávamos em chegar á lua, enquanto as pessoas ainda sonhavam que descobrir o universo seria possível. Mas estava ali, a acontecer , agora, naquela exacto momento , uma luta de grandes proporções. Um dos lados queria tranquilidade , um lar para que a Humanidade volta-se a florescer como num belo dia de primavera, o outro lado apenas queria uma tripulante e essa para motivos de guerra, ela seria usada como uma arma.

Por vezes as pessoas chegam á conclusão que o bem vence o mal. Mas quando a ciência está envolvida, não é o bem que prevalece ou o mal. Apenas quem tem um bom armamento e o sabe utilizar com inteligência. Este era um dos casos. Ambos tinham bons armamentos e ambos tinham bons comandantes. Quem cometesse a primeira falha e o outro soubesse aproveitar, era o que sairia vencedor.

Era uma guerra de titãs, uma guerra de inteligência, uma guerra de nervos , uma guerra de um vencedor apenas! Só faltava saber quem era.

* * *

Na Nave Kamikaze

Kakashi esquivava-se dos ataques das naves inimigas, com alguma dificuldade. Eram naves velozes, que andavam em grupos de 3, o que significava 3 contra 1. Jogo sujo. Mas Kakashi mesmo com dificuldade e um pouco atrapalhado, porque esquivara-se de 3 naves sempre a disparar era obra e ele não sabia bem para onde eles direccionavam os ataques. Ora virava para a esquerda, ora para a direita, em Zig Zag , para cima para baixo, rodopiando. Manobras que antigamente simples tornavam-se difíceis.

-" Bolas… se eles não me largarem em breve… vou ter problemas. " – Virando para cima – " Assim passo a vida a me esquivar sem conseguir pelos menos matar algum, que melgas"

Kakashi viu que Neji era o que estava mais folgado e o que estava mais á sua beira. Kakashi clicou no sue ecrã e a chamada de vídeo fora feita.

- Neji faz me um grande favor… dá uma ajuda aqui… pelo menos mata um, senão tou ferrado.

- Ok Kakashi.

Depois da chamada ter sido desligada, Neji virou de direcção indo na direcção contra Kakashi. As naves inimigas continuavam a atacar Kakashi que estava tentando se esquivar e não mostrar que outra nave vinha em direcção a estes. Quando a nave de Neji estava próxima de Kakashi esta subiu e a de Kakashi desceu, ficando as naves inimigas á merecer das armas de fogo de Naji que disparou acertando nas 3. Uma pontaria divina. Kakashi aproveitou para rodar e disparar sobre a nave inimiga que perseguia a nave de Neji. Ficando os dois naquele momento livres, para atacarem e ajudarem os outros que estavam com o mesmo problema de não conseguirem destruir algumas naves.

* * *

Na nave Blue Sky

- Estes desgraçados não tem mais nada que fazer do que seguirem a minha nave? – olhando para um botão azul – mas isso foi uma escolha errada – carregando no botão azul – eu sabia que ter colocado isto na nave ia me ajudar

Na parte lateral da nave saíram uns pequenos canhões de lançamento de mísseis de perto alcance que estavam virados para trás da nave. A partir do momento que Naruto carregara no botão azul eles dispararam contra as naves atrás dele , destruindo-as.

- Engulam aí …hahaha – olhando para ao lado de ecrã que mostrava o que se passava na parte de trás da nave , quando nota que algo vem direito a ele – o quêêêê?

Naruto atrapalhado vira rodopiando para o lado direito, conseguindo se esquivar da outra nave que passara a poucos centímetros deste, e seguindo deste mais 4 naves atrás. Naruto quando finalmente estabiliza a nave pede a vídeo comunicação.

- Sasuke o que raio pensas que estás a fazer ? Matar-me?

Naruto gritava constantemente para o seu ecrã enquanto voltava com a nave para a luta.

- Eu não consigo virar para lado nenhum, só consigo sempre em frente estes miseráveis meteram-me numa gaiola.

Naruto olhara para a nave onde estava Sasuke e repara que esta realmente estava na formação gaiola. Simplesmente consistia em permitir apenas á nave andar sempre em frente. Se ela quisesse virar iria chocar contras as outras, e a de trás tinha sempre mais vantagem, pois atirava sempre. Sasuke ainda tivera sorte em conseguir se esquivar com o pouco espaço que tinha. Mas Naruto não podia deixar Sasuke á merecer da sorte. A qualquer momento ela acabava.

- Eu vou já te ajudar Sasuke.

Naruto pegara e fora em direcção ás naves que estavam atrás de Sasuke. Naruto ia a toda a velocidade apesar de a toda a hora ele ter de se esquivar , devido a tiros a mísseis, naves a passar a sua volta, á sua frente. Mas ele não tirava os olhos das naves que seguiam Sasuke.

- Naruto bolas ainda não consegues a mira?

- Está quase… eu não tenho culpa que a toda a hora um desgraçado se ponha á minha frente né?

Via-se Sasuke completamente nervoso por não se conseguir livrar da "gaiola" que o prendia. Ele agora sempre sabia o porque de chamarem isso aquela formação. Mas para ele, mais valia não entender.

Naruto fazia mira á nave de trás , tentando ter precisão no seu alvo. Quando finalmente ele conseguiu ter a mira ele disparar. A nave que estava atrás de Sasuke fora destruída. Sasuke pusera em ponto morto a nave, fazendo esta parar e as outras continuarem, por não se terem apercebido. Naruto segue por cima de Sasuke atrás das outras 3 naves, Sasuke apanhando o lança volta a ligar tudo e começa a ir atrás deles juntamente com Naruto.

Uns mísseis ali, uns tiros mais além e as 3 naves desapareceram do mapa. Decerto aquelas nunca mais o chateavam. Naruto e Sasuke se separaram. A nave Perdador fora pelo lado esquerdo, enquanto a nave Blue Sky ia pelo lado direito. Cada um se juntando de novo a mais inimigos para lutarem.

* * *

Nave New Hope

- Disparem os canhões de plasma ...

Sakura estava controlando a maior parte das funções da nave, isto incluía algumas armas. Sakura pouco se mexia e sem quase que as pessoas dessem conta os canhões já tinham disparado.

Tsunade andava de um lado para o outro atarantada. Ora falava alto para ordenar a todas algo, ora dava ordens individuais e em voz baixa.

- Ino … - pedindo vídeo chamada – eu quero saber se já houve algum ferido?

- Na tripulação ou nos soldados?

- Na tripulação …

- Só tivemos duas senhoras que se sentiram mal devido aos nervos e uma criança que fora empurrada na altura em que se estava a evacuar as pessoa spara os locais seguiros, e ela se feriu um pouco no rosto e num joelho.

- Ok… obrigado Ino – desligando a chamada.

- Muito bem , Sakura quantas naves perdemos?

- Perdemos 3 até ao momento. Temos duas naves que entraram há pouco tempo com alguns problemas, pela informação que está a ser dada é que uma delas vai voltar á luta e a outra vai demorar mais uns 5 minutos.

- Perdemos 3 naves … - passando a mão pelo pescoço – 3 … - sentando-se num banco – ainda não foi dada a informação ás famílias pois não?

- Não senhora – respondera Kurenai – as informações foram bloqueadas para não criar sentimentos de revolta ou provocar mais confusão.

- Eu sie que vocês não são a favor disso, mas… só iremos dar a conhecer os mortos quando a luta acabar, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de criar mais sentimentos de angustia e dor.

Todos lá dentro concordaram , assentindo com a cabeça. Tsunade suspirava…furiosa consigo mesma talvez. Ao tempo que Tsunade se levantara da cadeira, um míssil da outra nave mãe atingira o escudo fazendo a nave se movimentar um pouco.

- Eles já me estão a tirar do sério.

- Comandante… o que quer que utilize?

- Sakura dispara as metralhadoras pesadas juntamente com os canhões eléctricos.

- Feito.

* * *

- Bolas… senhor eles estão a nos atacar com muita força, elas podem quebrar o escudo.

Orochimaru apenas olhava para o seu copo de vinho com ar entediado.

- Neste momento isso não é minha preocupação. Aquelas armas as alfa 18 ainda vão demorar a ser usadas, e quando forem , eu me irei preocupar. Se este escudo não aguentar activa-se o outro . Simples – olhando com superioridade

- Mas senhor se você não nos der as ordens… não sabemos o que fazer. Já tivemos 50 baixas. Neste curto espaço de tempo. – olhando triste para o chão – se assim continuar mais colegas nossos morreram – olhando para orochimaru

- Nossa que sentimental. – rindo – a minha ordem foi simples, façam o que for possível e impossível. Eu não ligo ás condutas de luta. Nem que seja jogo sujo. Só quero que cheguem lá, a nave mãe entre, tragam a Sakura e depois podem destruir tudo aquilo . Quero lá saber de mulheres, crianças ou velhos. – mexendo o copo enquanto olhava para ele hipnotizado – eu quero é que eles vão para o inferno.

A tripulação que estava na sala de controle ficara indignada com tamanhas palavras. Apesar de serem considerados um povo frio. Eles tinham sentimentos para com os seus companheiros, para com a nave na qual tanto tempo estavam lá a viver. Eles queriam um planeta também, e o seu antigo comandante também procurava isso. Sakura para eles era apenas a chave para encontrar o seu lar e para se protegerem , mas para orochimaru , o novo comandante, era apenas o desejo de ter ela em suas mãos para dominar o universo.

Mas o que podiam eles fazer? Eles se venderam á cobra a pensarem que teriam mais possibilidades de sobreviver. Mas afinal apostaram no número errado da roleta russa. E acabaram por perder a sua chance.

Ó o agridoce sabor da ironia, expressa na mente deles. Mas agora o que estava feito estava feito. Agora tinham de obedecer.

* * *

Aquela batalha já durava á 6 horas, e as previsões não eram nada animadoras. Esperava-se que dura-se dias ou até mesmo semanas. Eles tinham poder de fogo para durar até dois meses e a disparar bem. As alfa 18 ainda não tinham sido utilizadas apesar de estarem prontas. Tsunade só queria as utilizar caso fosse mesmo necessário. Ino e as enfermeiras estavam a trabalhar a 100%. Feridos com queimadoras ligeiras, outras com graves queimaduras, braços partidos, cortes , dores musculares, dores de cabeça entre outras. Os soldados eram injectados com as células de regeneração. Mas tudo dependia dos ferimentos. Ossos partidos demoravam 20 minutos a serem regenerados, cortes apenas 2 minutos ou nem isso, dependendo do corte e da profundidade. As dores eram tratadas com analgésicos, que agora eram bastante fortes. Basicamente pouco tempo estavam na enfermaria.

Algumas naves estavam a ser reparadas a todo o vapor. Umas com pequenos estragos, outra foram se abastecer de munições, outras problemas no quadro eléctrico, outras possuíam rachas ou perfurações na estrutura. E outros tinham graves problemas como motores que teriam de ser substituídos.

A nave New Hope lutava contra o tempo. Depois de dois escudos completamente destruídos, e de algumas perfurações na estrutura que estavam a ser arranjadas , a nave New hope encontrava-se com 7 naves destruídas, 3 metralhadoras ligeiras destruídas, uma metralhadora pesada encravada e um canhão com pouca potencia depois de ter sido atingido.

Sakura estava ferida na cabeça devido a um em pacto em que ela caíra da cadeira e batera com a cabeça no chão, mas a ferida já tinha se cicatrizado já que ela conseguia se auto regenerar mas o sangue vermelho escuro já seco continuava lá, indicando que ela se tinha ferido. Tsunade também ao tempo que se dera o embate de um míssil e a nave se movimentar mais abruptamente ela também se aleijara no braço tendo uma enorme pisadela no seu braço. Mais algumas pessoas se tinham magoado uma deles, um homem que partira o braço quando fora projectado contra o painel.

Sakura olhava com o seu olhar penetrante para a guerra. Havia muitos destroços que estavam espalhados naquela zona de batalha. O que agora podiam se chamar de destroços e de lixo outra hora tinham sido naves tripuladas e o que agora eram apenas corpos sem vida a navegarem ao sabor da gravidade já tinham tido vida, uma alma. Tinham lutado com guerreiros. Sakura não entendi o porque de a guerra ser algo tão horrível e acima de tudo fútil. A maior parte das guerras eram começadas com a futilidade dos seus lideres, queriam um pouco mais de terra para aumentar o seu património e uma guerra, queria alguma coisa que o outro tinha, mais uma guerra. Mas claro que criar uma guerra era fácil .Não eram eles que ia lutar, empenhando espadas ramas ou agora nesta altura , uma nave. Eles não viam os seus amigos a serem despedaçados, não eram eles que perdiam membros de família. Era tão fácil criar uma guerra quando não se tem uma arma apontada á cabeça…

Tsunade sabia que apesar de Sakura já ter vivido uma guerra ela ainda não estava a 100% para vivenciar outra. Mas ela assim quis, ela quis ajudar e por mais pena que ela tivesse de Sakura ela não queria por ela á frente dos outros e perguntar se ela queria deixar a guerra. Por mais que o seu coração disse-se, " vai, segue em frente , pergunta se ela quer sair um pouco, ela não parece bem" , a sua cabeça dizia " não, não o faças, assim estarias a descriminar os outros. Ela é um humano tal como todos aqui".

Sakura apercebendo-se que Tsunade estava preocupada com ela, falara baixo e ternamente.

- Eu estou bem – sorrindo como se fosse uma criança que acabara de receber um doce – apenas me questiono se as guerras fazem sentindo, quando são meras futilidades.

- Eu sei – olhando para o chão – eu já fiz várias vezes essa pergunta a mim mesma.

- Alias eu também tenho medo que o Sasuke se magoe. Alias o Naruto já deu entrada com o corte no braço. A Hinata ficara apavorada, nem queria que ele saísse mais para a batalha , mas ele disse que nem valia a pena ela pedir, que nem que ele tivesse de tapar os ouvidos e virar as costas a ela. Mas não ficava enquanto os outros combatiam.

- Ele , o Sasuke e o Neji foram treinados pelo Kakashi, é de se adivinhar isso. E é isso que tenho medo, eles ainda não sabem bem os seus limites. Eles acham eu podem ir mais e mais. – Olhando para as naves – espero que eles estejam cientes que só tem uma vida e que não se devem arriscar a tanto.

* * *

Reviews :

NayaraYchan – Oi ^.^ . Ainda bem que acha que está emocionante ^.^ aqui está a continuação , beijos e espero que goste

* * *

Nota : Fiz uma nova actualização no meu perfil . Tem novas informações sobre as fics, com dados que podem ajudar a entender melhor. Beijos


	19. Chapter 19

New Hope

Capitulo 19

Nota da autora – Desculpem a demora , contratempos testes e claro o meu Word não abria e sem ele não consigo fazer nada T.T agora está tudo bem e posso voltar as minhas fics ^.^

* * *

2 semana depois

Seria de pensar que a guerra não duraria mais de 2 dias, mas talvez as pessoas estivessem erradas. 2 semanas e a guerra continuava, mortos…destruição…ruínas….

Tanto a nave inimiga como a nave New Hope estavam demasiado danificadas , metade das armas estavam destruídas ou danificadas, os escudos já se tinham acabado em ambos os lados, nem a New Hope nem a nave inimiga possuía qualquer tipo de protecção. Estavam á merecer dos disparos.

Muitos soldados estavam extremamente cansados, outros estavam muito feridos e aviam aqueles que eram forçados a ficarem a descansar ou morreriam de exaustão.

Naruto era um deles, com um braço partido e uma perna com um belo corte estava sentado á espera que os remédios fizessem efeito. A sua nave porém teria um longo caminho a percorrer, ela estava muito danificada e era preciso mais 3 horas de arranjos e já seria uma boa sorte ele a poder usar passadas as 3 horas.

- Naruto sentes-te melhor?

Hinata olhava para um Naruto irreconhecível. Não sorria , não a olhava, não se mexia, quase que não respirava. Apenas olhava cabisbaixo para o chão, fitando as sombras das pessoas que percorriam aquele lugar. As suas mãos tremiam e o seu rosto era inundado de gotas de suor frio.

- Naruto – olhando para o chão enquanto as suas mãos eram pressionadas contras as suas pernas – eu sei que é difícil eu sei… mas tu dentro em pouco estares bem, e poderás ajudar. Não precisas de ficar nesse estado .

- Hinata posso te perguntar uma coisa? – continuando a olhar para o chão

- Diz – olhando ternamente

- De que cor será a nossa nova casa? – sorrindo para está com um belo sorriso

- Na..ru..to – abraçando este com imensa força como se alguém o fosse roubar dela – a cor que tu mais desejares … a cor que mais te agradar … - chorando

- Vamos pintar de branco? Que nem os nossos antepassados? Uma bela casa de apenas um nadar não muito grande com um belo jardim de relva verde e flores do campo … que me dizes – abraçando-a com o braço que não estava partido

- Não poderia haver melhor lugar para viver como esse. Ao teu lado num planeta que será o nosso lar … onde formaremos uma família

- Hinata – retira o braço e vai ao bolso das calças – eu já era para te ter te pedido isto… mas eu nunca arranjei momento apropriado. Sei que este não é o melhor … mas só deus sabe … e olhe como é irónico eu utilizar o nome dele nesta altura… só deus sabe se haverá mais algum momento. – olhando para ela tímido – Hinata meu amor você quer casar comigo? Aceita passar o resto dos seus dias ao meu lado até que a morto nos separe? – empenhando um anel

Hinata olhara para ele como se não houvesse palavras para tamanho gesto. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e um sorriso brotara. Ela o abraçara com mais força e sorrindo sussurrara ao seu ouvido.

-Aceito

O seu aceito foi recebido com muito sentimento fazendo Naruto também a abraçando como se tivesse medo de a perder, medo de nunca mais ter contacto com ela, medo de não ver mais o seu sorriso.

* * *

- Como está ela?

Sasuke falava pelo seu comunicador, já que era o único que funcionava naquele momento.

- Ela ainda está desmaiada na enfermaria …. Não sei o que se passos ela dizia que estava a se sentir mal disposta e de repente caiu da cadeira sem sentidos – dizia Tsunade muito preocupada – ela se esforçou de mais não vejo outra explicação.

- Porque é que ela é sempre assim?

Sasuke mantinha o seu pensamento em Sakura. Ele já não se sentia em condições de lutar, ele só queria estar lá, ao lado dela, segurando a sua mãe até ela acordar e ser a primeira coisa que ela visse. Queria ser ele a lá estar, e num uma enfermeira. Como ele odiava ser impotente em alturas como aquela. Tsunade sabia perfeitamente o que se passava na cabeça de Sasuke. Ela já não se viria sem Sakura, na primeira vez que a viu sentia medo, queria a usar, mas com o tempo ela apercebeu-se que aquela jovem era a filha que ela nunca pode ter tido.

Sasuke desligara a comunicação, completamente desolado, completamente fatigado pela noticia que caíra que nem uma bomba em seu coração e mente. Naruto estaria quase ao sue lado para o ajudar a combater, mas enquanto não via ele tinha de fazer time com o Neji que queria jogar muito ao ataque sem se aperceber que naquele momento melhor seria na defesa. Kakashi estava mais á frente a tentar forçar a entrada e matar o maior numero possível de naves.

-

* * *

- Estás bem Sakura?

Ino falara suavemente enquanto os olhos de Sakura se abriam para a claridade da sala de enfermagem. Sakura estava perdida , sentia-se como se o mundo tivesse caído sobre sua cabeça. Estava branca não tinha forças. Sentia que se não estivesse deitada que cairia redonda no chão.

- Onde eu estou?...o que se passou?

Sakura falava devagar como se de alguma maneira tivesse receio de perguntar. Ino puxara uma cadeira e sentara-se ao lado dela e com uma mão segurou a mão de Sakura.

- Está tudo bem minha querida – sorrindo bobamente – apenas uma enorme surpresa para todos.

* * *

- Sasuke tas bem ?

Naruto já tinha chegado novamente ao campo de batalha, estava alegre , com um sorriso bobo e babado. Melhor falando ele estava nas nuvens. Sasuke olhava triste para o monitor, ele sabia que algo se passava com Sakura e rezava, o que pareceria estúpido por parte deste já que não acreditava em tais coisas, para que ela tivesse bem.

- A Sakura sentiu-se mal…

-Juras?

Naruto ficara estupefacto com a afirmação do seu amigo. Ele não tinha ouvido nada, Hinata também não sabia senão tinha-lhe contado. Ele olhara para o tecto da cabina e um suspiro saiu da sua boca.

- Sasuke eu sei que tas preocupado com a Sakura … mas como meu melhor amigo quero te dizer que… finalmente dei o passo…

- Que passo?

- Pedi a Hinata em casamento.

Sasuke abrira um pequeno sorriso. Mesmo aflito quanto a situação de Sakura ele sentia uma enorme felicidade pelo amigo. Afinal era ele que dizia em pequeno que nunca se iria casar, que iria ser um solteirão que nem o dono dos livros Icha Icha paradise que ele roubara ao Kakashi por uns momentos. Ideias estúpidas que ele tinha. Um dia saiu todo apreçado das suas instalações e foi a correr ter com o Sasuke.

Flashback on

- Sasuke…Sasuke…sasuke – olhando estranho – Hey baka – amuado

- Eu ouvi á primeira desgraçado

- Então porque não respondeu?

- Tava o ignorando.

- Aff Sasuke – sentando-se ao lado deste –eu tive o sonho mais bonito de todos

- Sonhou que se casava com uma tigela de Ramen?

- Pare de me xingar desgraçado – olhando para a frente com um belo sorriso – um dia eu irei comandar esta nave - olhando para Sasuke – um dia eu farei parte da história .

- É muita água para o teu bico.

- E se encontrar-mos um planeta eu serei o primeiro presidente daquela terra.

- Agora isso já é fantasia daquelas do tamanho do universo. Se toca moço – batendo nas costas – Você precisa de deixar de ser preguiçoso e criança, o que me custa a crer que irá acontecer.

- Antigamente os nossos antepassados olhavam para a lua e pensavam que nunca iriam colocar os pés lá, mas sonhavam em o fazer até que um dia aconteceu. Acha errado sonhar?

- Acho errado fantasiar.

Flashback off

- Naruto fico tão contente por ouvir isso, as maiores felicidades.

- Deixa de ser sentimentalista homem de Deus vamos mas é lá lutar e acabar com isto de uma vez para eu me casar logo.

* * *

- O que? Impossível .

- Eu também achava Sakura você nem sabe como eu fiquei , mas os testes não enganam.

- Não posso acreditar… não é verdade

* * *

Reviews :

NayaraYchan – Oi ^.^ , muito obrigado , beijos aqui está a continuação ^.^

Cah-chan Hime – Oi ^.^ é verdade um pouco longe e já está onde está ^.^ mas eu também parei durante muito tempo, se não o tivesse feito já teria mais que acabada. Sim a fic irá acabar este mês, estou a fazer os possíveis para isso, porque como vou ter exames nacionais vou tentar ver se tenho um pouco mais de folga senão deixo mais uma vez os meus leitores á seca e não quero fazer isso. Na verdade a fic era para ter sido mais pequena eu é que enrolei e enrolei ^.^ , ideia após ideia e ficou grande ^.^. Ainda bem que está ansiosa bem espero que tenha gostado da continuação beijos.

Pietra-chan – Oi ^.^ que bom uma leitora nova ^.^bem vinda ao meu humilde covil de fics hahaha ^.^ . Sim eu escrevo essa fic também é por isso que me conhece ^.^ mas fico tão feliz por se ter apaixonado pela fic ^.^espero ver você mais vezes, beijos se cuida tá ?

Sayuky – chan – Oi minha querida ^.^ Não se preocupe minha linda, não tem mal o que interessa é que já está aqui ^.^ eu deixei de postar durante muito tempo e agora estou vendo se recompenso os meus leitores. Eu tenho tentando evoluir ao máximos , tentando superar a minha escrita a cada capitulo que passe, mas parece-me tudo tão igual lol. A minha imaginação? 0.0 que é grande é, mas acho que ás vezes ela decide fazer manifestação e não dá uma ajudinha a mim porque diz que precisa de aumento. Aquela imaginação gulosa e cedente de chocolate, qualquer dia a afogo em chocolate…hmmm chocolate ( babando). Tu nunca fala para mim que dica dei… sério … aff não é justo eu tenho de saber ( fazendo birrinha9 ok eu paro ^.^ é justo sim senhora mas no final tem de me falar todas as dicas que eu lhe dei combinado? Ok eu já parei de me rir até porque eu fiquei rouca 0.0 sério 3 dias rouca como sei lá o que. O meu riso maléfico dá cabo de mim. Muito obrigado pela sua review é sempre tão bom o seu apoio minha amiga ^.^ beijos do tamanho do universo e da minha imaginação hahahaha

* * *

próximo lançamento ?

dia 18 beijos até lá


	20. Chapter 20

New Hope

Nota da autora – O capitulo número 20 ^^ . Ao menos essa alegria, pois eu estava a ver que não conseguiria postar mais , tudo porque mudei a passe e já não me lembrava -.-'''' deus que susto que apanhei de manhã antes de ir para a escola . Mas bem , agora está tudo nos conformes. Espero que gostem deste capitulo ^^

* * *

Capitulo 20

E ali estava Tsunade pasma sentada na cadeira , com um copo de água com açúcar em suas mãos, que tremiam que nem varas de bambo verdes ao sabor de um ventoso dia. Lá estava ela estupefacta , encostada para trás da cadeira sem fala , quase que nem respirava.

Shizume estava agarrada á parede, incrédula, como se os seus olhos gritassem " como foi isso possível". Estava branca, estava trémula, estava sem palavras e a única coisa que fazia era, olhar para todos na sala como se procura-se uma explicação, como se esperasse alguém falar.

- Então o que tem a dizer sobre isto?

Ino questionara os presentes na sala enquanto estava sentada ao lado da cama de Sakura, onde a rosada estava com o rosto rubro , feliz, mas impávida sobre o tal assunto, esperando as palavras das pessoas que estavam na sua presença.

- aammm…ammmm – bebendo mais um pouco de água com açúcar

- eu….. – Shizume passava a mão em seus cabelos – não sei …… - derrotada por não conseguir se acalmar

- Meus parabéns Sakura

Hinata correra para cima da rosada e a abraçara com muita força. Olhou para os olhos esmeralda de Sakura e com a sua mão direita passou na barriga de Sakura, com muita delicadeza e carinho.

- Essa criança…. Essa criança vai ser muito amada. – abraçando-a mais uma vez – parece que hoje é o dia das boas noticias – muito excitada

Tsunade se levantara, pousara o copo e pusera ás mãos na sua cintura e olhando para o tecto interrogou.

- Como foi isso possível? Como?

- Comandante não acha que seja algo bom eu ter engravidado ? – perguntará Sakura triste e desanimada com a reacção de Tsunade

- Não tome minhas palavras como uma oposição a essa gravidez – olhando para ela a sorrir – só que …. Nunca pensei que existiria de novo esse milagre entre a nossa espécie – indo abraçar Sakura – minha querida … tu és a chave para a nossa sobrevivência

- Sakura tens de contar ao Sasuke

Shizume interrompera o momento maternal de todas as pessoas que lá se encontravam. Sakura olhara para Tsunade com ar de quem esperava que ela disse-se se podia ou não o fazer. Tsunade percebera logo aquele olhar pidão de Sakura. Ela não poderia negar nada a Sakura, não mesmo agora que ela estava grávida .

- Eu irei-o avisar

- Sakura você quer saber o sexo dessa criança? – perguntara Ino com uma máquina pequena em sua mão

- Não – com carinho – eu quero que seja uma surpresa , quero que no dia em que a tiver me digam se é menina ou menino …. Quero só saber nesse dia.

- Muito bem futura mamã – se levantando -só espero que seja eu a fazer o parto.

Mas nesse momento todos se entreolharam. Já ninguém fazia partos desde que as mulheres ficaram inférteis, e isso já vai á muito, muito tempo. Tsunade ficara em pânico e começara a tentar falar mas não saia nada. Então shizume percebendo o que ela queria perguntar, já que era a mesma dúvida que possuía, falou.

- Mas tu sabes fazer partos?

O silêncio instalou-se. Sakura esperava a resposta "sim" tal como todas ali. Ino apenas se encostou á secretário e com cara séria falou.

- Não….

Todos ficaram perplexas e assustadas com as palavras desta. Tsunade já temia o pior. Shizume já estavam esbracejando que nem uma louca dizendo …" que raio de enfermeira/médica és tu?" e por aí fora.

- Acalmem-se …. Eu tenho 9 meses para aprender – falara tranquilamente

- Isso não me deixa feliz nem muito menos me acalma – falara Tsunade com ar de reprovação

- Bem então temos de esperar estes nove meses não é? ………. E esperar que tudo corra bem – falara Sakura olhando para Tsunade.

* * *

- Eu vou…ela está…como mesmo?

Sasuke tinha sido mandado regressar da batalha, para que a noticia fosse entregue pela própria comandante já que Sakura estava em repouso, e antes que o falatório começa-se ela decidiu logo contar para que este não soubesse por terceiros. Sasuke tinha deixado o capacete cair no chão, estava encostado á porta com o suor a escorrer por ele a baixo, com o sue cabelo ainda mais rebelde e húmido da transpiração. Mal conseguia engolir a sua saliva, não sabia se havia de rir, de chorar ou de o que fazer. Era uma sensação diferente , ele nunca pensou ser pai ,"pai" ou melhor dizendo um pai através do processo natural. Ele era novo , ainda há pouco todas as mulheres eram inférteis, a sua primeira vez só tinha acontecido com a Sakura e foi antas da batalha, nunca mais tinha tido relações, e logo na sua primeira vez com a sua primeira namorada ele agora ia ter um bebé . Não um bebe de ensaio, mas sim um que fica 9 meses dentro da barriga da mãe e passado esse tempo sai vivinho …. Ele estava a dar em doido

- Foi a minha primeira vez …. –dizia ele bobo levantando um dedo como se fosse uma criança a dizer, " eu só fiz asneira uma vez"

- Oh meu rapaz não quero saber se foi a tua primeira vez ou não… mas que foi o suficiente foi…se toca , você vai ser pai. – dizia Tsunade a rir-se da cara do jovem Sasuke

Tsunade era capaz de jurar que nunca tinha visto o rapaz tão criança como naquele momento. Só faltava babar, saindo correndo dizendo que era papai, dizendo que apesar d éter sido a sua primeira vez ele iria ser pai de um bebé que se vai desenvolver na barriga da sua amada Sakura.

- Eu…vou ser … pai - Dizia com uma voz tremula como se fosse desmaiar.

- Minha nossa senhora… e olha que não uso muito esta palavra meu filho. Vai ser pai, sei que és novo mas….

- Quero lá saber se sou novo ou não… eu vou ser pai – sorrindo

- Óptimo acordou para a vida ….

De repente agitação é ouvida pelo corredor. Tsunade perde a sua pose de pessoa amável e põem a sua mascara de comandante da nave, durona e temível. A porta abrisse e de repente uma das suas operárias da sala de controle entra a correr, com respiração acelerada e completamente fora de si.

- Comandante a nave de Neji foi abatida…

A mulher de cabelos bronze e olhos vermelhos botará tudo para forma numa incrível rapidez que Tsunade nunca pensará ouvir. Sasuke estreitara os olhos, o sue sorriso de pai babão desaparecera e dera lugar a uma cara séria. Tsunade olhara para a rapariga e com um pouco de medo da resposta perguntara:

- Ele...morreu?

- Sim comandante… ele morreu. A nave ficou desfeita, nada sobreviveria aquilo.

Tsunade passara as mãos sobre o seu rosto. Estava a entrar em desespero, parecia que tudo indicava para ela fazer aquilo, para ela utilizar aquelas armas do Diabo. Aquelas armas….

Sasuke apanhara o seu capacete que estava no chão e saíra a correr ao mesmo tempo que colocava o sue capacete.

- "desculpa Sakura , mas não poderei a visitar, neste momento tenho de vos proteger a todo custo. A ti…. E ao nosso filho. "

* * *

- Bolas maldição ….

Naruto esmurrava o painel de controle da sua nave. Ele estava a sangrar da sua perna graças a um embate com outra nave que fez com que sai-se uma pequena saliência do painel a baixo e espeta-se na sua carne. Ele contorcia-se de dor. Neji tinha acabado de ser morto e esse ele não suporta-se as duas iria pelo mesmo caminhos.

- Porquê… porquê….porquê… bolas porquê é que isto está a acontecer?

Naruto estava furioso. A raiva invadia todo o seu ser, toda a sua mente… revoltando-o , fazendo-o desejar ter a vidas dos seus inimigos nas suas mãos e os fazer sofrer. Naruto revoltado pegara nos comandos da nave e num acto de fúria começou a disparar sem controle algum.

* * *

- O que raio aquele idiota está fazendo? Ele se quer matar?

Kakashi não percebia o porque de Naruto estar tão descontrolado. Seria por causa de Neji? Mas eles nem eram assim tão chegados. Na verdade nem se gostavam muito devido a Naruto namorar a sua prima.

- Que merda… aquele rapaz vai arranjar confusão….

Kakashi logo pedira uma comunicação para a nave Blue sky e ouvia-se o que parecia ser um choro de tristeza e revolta por parte do jovem …

- Naruto que merda estás fazendo?

- Me deixa Kakashi … me deixa… vingar do que eles fizeram

- Naruto lembra que assim desse jeito você será igual a eles…igual á escumalha..

A nave de Naruto parara e um suspiro fora ouvido na comunicação.

- É tão difícil lutar quando já estamos fartos dessa vida… tão difícil lutar quando vimos nossos camaradas morrer… tão difícil lutar quando nascemos já nas lutas….tão difícil

- Lembra-te que será tão fácil tu seres feliz com a Hinata… agora deixa as dúvidas existências de lado e volta a ser o Naruto que eu conhecia….

Kakashi desligara a comunicação. Com a mão num dos comandos passa a outra no seu peito.

- Como eu o compreendo Naruto ….como eu o compreendo. – fechando os olhos e começando a escorrer lágrimas pelo seu rosto.

* * *

- Senhor você quer o quê?

- Eu quero que avancem e que entrem na nave, já jogamos que basta-se…. – se levantando – já brincamos o que bastasse

- Brincar? Como assim brincar? Nós estivemos a lutar…

- Não me diga que não foi divertimento de primeira qualidade –olhando para o seu servo – a vossa espécie realmente não tem sentido de humor…

- Não temos quando a piada é sobre a nossa raça ou espécie como o senhor orochimaru diz… - se levantando

- Se fosse a ti sentava-se… não queres ficar como o teu antigo comandante pois não? – rindo sarcasticamente

- Espero que mordas a língua e morras com o teu próprio veneno – sentando-se

- Veremos quem morre primeiro , eu ou tu… - saindo da sala

O servo esmurra os comandos e enervado começa a comunicar para todas as naves

- O lord orochimaru deseja que se dê a invasão da nave… toca a trabalhar … toca a trabalhar….

* * *

Reviews

Pietra-chan – Oi ^^ eu sumida? Que nada tava a ver é que ficava sumida para sempre senão encontrasse a passe de entrada, já estava vendo minha vida a passar á frente dos meus olhos..lol… Bem sim ela está ^^ não é um máximo a nossa Sakura estar de bebé? Beijos e espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo…

Sayuky-chan – Oi minha querida ^^ ….. se você diz que melhorei nem vou mais discutir minha filha, nem vou mais. Não proíba de eu comer esse delicioso produto chamado chocolate, eu não passo sem ele ^.^ e como você e a coca cola … temos de estar juntinhos , ele na minha barriga ^^ . Sim acho que essa dica foi mesmo evidente , alias eu acho que dei realmente muitas dicas assim de cara, mas tudo bem ^^ . Yah as reviews é onde podemos falar mais, já que quase nunca nos encontramos no msn…. Bom hj não poderei falar muito pois ainda tenho de estudar ^^ beijos na próxima resposta farei ela bem grande. Beijos do tamanho do universo

* * *

Próximo lançamento

dia 21 ou 22 ( devido aos testes não sie o dia exacto)

beijos até lá


	21. Chapter 21

New Hope

Nota da autora : Houve um atraso neste capitulo devido a um teste de última hora e a um trabalho tb de última hora. Peço desculpa pelo transtorno causado aos meus leitores. Mais uma noticia. Cheguei á conclusão que ainda não sei bem se será possível acabar esta fic neste mês… eu assim queria porque no próximo mês vou ter de estudar para os exames nacionais e tb os vou fazer nesse mês… portanto vou tentar postar o máximo de capítulos possíveis neste curto espaço de tempo pois no outro mês penso que será quase que impossível eu poder postar … se conseguir será pouca coisa e de longe em longe…

* * *

Capitulo 21

A batalha tinha ficado descontrolada ….. os inimigos tinham avançado de repente e com toda a sua força para cima da nave New Hope… Tsunade andava de um lado para o outro a correr, a dar informações a preparar uma possível invasão, já que cada vez estavam mais perto da nave… Sakura já se encontrava bem… apesar de Tsunade lhe dizer para ela ir descansar e não fazer esforços ela disse que não o ia fazer….

- Sakura eu já te disse, tu ainda vais acabar por fazer mal á criança se te continuares a esforçar assim… - irritada

- Se eu não fazer Tsunade … se não proteger esta nave… o meu filho não terá futuro …. O meu filho não viverá porque se esta nave morrer … nós morreremos com ela… se eu não fizer nada, mesmo que chegue aos meus limites eu estarei a ser egoísta em já matar o meu filho sem ele nunca ter aberto os olhos. – ponto a mão no ombro desta – eu sei que é difícil entenderes … mas terei de o fazer , terei de vos proteger. Por favor compreende.

Tsunade olhara para o chão como uma maneira de se acalmar… suspirou e com a outra retira a mão de Sakura de seu ombro e abraça esta com muito carinho e ternura. Sem falar nela ela apenas vira as costas e vai para o sue lugar. Sakura mantinha-se á beira d aporta de controle á espera que as coisas melhorassem. Mas isso não aconteceu. Tsunade não veio ter com ela a dizer que a compreendia, ela estava um pouco tonta e sabia que eles iriam entrar a qualquer momento. Ela sentia-se sem chão. Agora não era só mais a sua vida… ela tinha outra dentro de si, o que queria dizer que não se poderia magoar muito ou perderia a criança e nem ela se perdoaria nem Sasuke ou Tsunade também a perdoariam.

* * *

- Meu senhor não acha arriscado você participar nesta missão?

- Há tantas coisas arriscadas da vida, na qual eu me poderia ferir letalmente … porém a minha curiosidade de ver os seus olhos fulminantes de raiva a olharem para os meus num desejo puro e ardente de vingança valerá por todo o risco que possa vir a cometer. – pondo o capacete – se existe Deus neste momento , como ela julga que existe, então ela não deverá me deverá temer pois Deus irá a salvar – rindo descontroladamente – oh doce ironia como sabes tão bem… mal posso esperar por este encontro …. "depois de tanto tempo".

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto trabalhavam em conjunto para proteger a nave. Já não se encontrava na frente de combate , agora estavam na retaguarda, a salva guardar a nave mãe. Proteger as pessoas que lá se encontravam era uma prioridade que eles possuíam. Lutavam com todas as suas garras , com todas as suas esperanças…um futuro. Uma vida de liberdade prometida num último raiar de sol que Sakura trouxe. Arriscar as suas vidas por esta causa era morrer por algo, era ter uma morte digna e com significado.

Naruto – Sasuke nós não vamos conseguir segurar por muito mais tempo…não vamos…não conseguimos – desanimado e cansado…

Sasuke apenas lutava…silencioso como o próprio silêncio. Ele tentava não desesperar. Ele não podia, se ele desistisse ela nunca se iria perdoar, por abandonar a sua esperança, a sua única maneira de ser livre, de ter abandonado a sua amada e agora o sue filho. Não podia, ele iria ser pai, e que raio de pai pensaria nele próprio? Ele não era desse tipo. Nem que morreses, mas a pessoa que mais amava e o seu filho iriam ter um amanhã … um futuro , podia não ser ao laod dele, mas ele nunca os abandonaria mesmo que morresse. A sua alma estaria sempre nos corações deles. Sempre.

Sasuke – Naruto por uma vez em toda a tua vida… cala-te e tem esperança nas nossas qualidades…tem esperança no nosso futuro… - com ar irritado – que raio de soldado és tu?

Naruto olhava para a paisagem de destruição e ao mesmo tempo de beleza. As estrelas , os pontinhos pequenos do céu, uns pequenos pontos luminosos que cresciam á medida que se aproximavam. Os planetas com as suas características e cores únicas. Os cometas… o escuro universo….

Naruto – Sasuke ….. eu ás vezes não sei - sorrindo – mas ás vezes eu sei que sou um soldado da nave New Hope que ama uma rapariga incrível e que pretende ser comandante da nave….

Sasuke – ao menos sabes alguma coisa…. parvo

Uma grande explosão é vista …. A nave New Hope tinha finalmente sido invadida.

Naruto – Foda-se eles entraram

* * *

Sakura corria com todas as suas forças para a zona de embate. Os seus olhos esmeralda reluziam como duas facas afiadas á espera de serem manejadas contra a sua vitima e serem mergulhadas em sangue de uma vingança fria e crua…. Ela estava cansada, estava tonta … sentia o sue coração a bater a 1000 á hora. Mas nada a demoveria de o encontrar.

Sakura – Orochimaru – por entre os dentes

Ao virar do corredor. Era ali… era naquele momento. Não havia volta… não havia como não se enfrentar cara a cara. Ela sabia que ele estava lá, ela sabia que ele não prediria uma oportunidade como aquela… ela sabia…. Ele iria querer ser o primeiro a ver a sua face, ver o quanto ela o desejava morto. Ela sabia, ela sentia em todo o seu corpo. Ela iria o matar… era tão certo como ela estar viva. Mais uns passos , mais uns segundos e ela estaria lá , ela estaria frente a frente. Ela finalmente o veria depois de tanto tempo.

Ela virara o corredor…. Os seus olhos fixaram um ponto e a raiva acumulara-se mais…. Uma espécie de ferida se abrira novamente no seu coração. Era ele…. O homem dos olhos de cobra….

Sakura – Orochimaru

Este olhara para ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. A sua língua dançou como a de uma cobra. O seu rosto mostrava satisfação. Não estava nervoso… não sentia nenhuma pontada.. nem respiração acelerada como acontecia com Sakura. O peito desta descia e subia numa velocidade estonteante. Ele ria da sua raiva e do sue medo e nervosismo.

Orochimaru - Sakura á quanto tempo?

Sakura – á demasiado… como se fosse uma eternidade…

Orochimaru – Nunca te esqueces-te de mim pelo que vejo…. Não é bom finalmente estarmos cara a cara? Minha pequena flor … - com tom de ironia e sarcasmo.

Sakura – Nunca me iria esquecer do homem que matou o meu lar…. Nunca

Orochimaru – Que pensas tu fazer? – aproximando-se desta – eu tenho uma proposta tentadora para ti

Sakura – Não me interessa vossa proposta… não compactuarei com a cobra do Diabo… - caminhando em direcção a ele – o que pretendo fazer é fácil – frente a frente – matar-te

* * *

A luta já se estendia dentro da nave New Hope… na parte exterior da nave, havia uma tentativa de controle de mais nenhuma nave invadir a nave mãe, porém algumas já o tinha feito. Suficientes até… os que se encontravam cá fora rezavam numa tentativa de conseguirem que as suas famílias ficassem a salvo. Naquele momento mesmo não sendo católicos nem sabendo rezar , eles faziam o melhor que podiam para pedir a salvação deles e da nave…

Fosse como fosse… a luta estava achegar a um fim ……..

* * *

Reviews

Liah – Oi ^^ … lemento dizer isto mas Neji nunca esteve nos planos de chegar ao fim da fic, e portanto eu tive de o matar na guerra. Não haverá mais maneira de o trazer de volta … não gosto muito de reviver personagens mortas, acho que nesses casos nem valia a pena os matar. Apesar de ser uma fic futurista , não existe nada que fará trazer a alma de alguém de novo para um corpo. Alias minha querida , a nave de Neji ficou desfeita e também o seu corpo. TenTen e Neji não estavam planeados para esta fic , tanto que os únicos casais que decidi meter foi SasuSaku ( que é o principal) e NaruHina ( que já são um casal duradouro na fic). Bom ainda bem que apesar de a morte de Neji você está a adorar a minha fic, fico muito lisonjeada, de verdade. Sei que é um pouco estranho o "tu" e entre outros. Mas acho que se você consegue substituir na leitura é muito melhor para você ^^ beijos e espero que goste deste capitulo

Sayuky-chan – Oi ^^ oh minha linda eu já disse que se você não tiver tempo não faz mal..eu sei como anda atarefada com a sua escola ^^ A minha escola acaba a 5 de Junho mas depois tenho as preparações para exames e depois os exames… cansativo. Sim um milagre daqueles bem grandes (suponhamos bem) Sabe que agora também estou viciada em capuchino? Pois é 0.0 eu não sabia que amava tanto aquilo ^^ acho que somos duas viciadas. Bem a morte de Neji foi bem chocante mas no meu perfil eu já tinha avisado que haverá 3 mortes nesta fic, até ao final desta…. Um já morreu e foi Neji … quem será as outras duas? Não sei… mas essas 3 pessoas pertencem a nave New Hope não há outra. Portanto Orochimaru não está incluído. É sasuke ficou bobo mesmo ^^ ele tava tão fofo … foi minha primeira vez, disse ele… safado. Aí está? E não sabe nem ao menos dar um oi 0.0 sua marota… eu ás vezes estou a estudar mas um descanso a meio não faz mal..hahahahha. Não mesmo ^^ Beijos minha querida adoro-te do tamanho do universo, nunca deixes de ser assim ^^

* * *

Próximo Lançamento

dia 28

beijos até lá


	22. Chapter 22

New Hope

Capitulo 22

– O bem perante o mal…. A batalha pelo paraíso ou pelo inferno – encostando a sua boca no ouvido desta – o que te faz pensar que Deus está no lado deles? Ele abandonou-os há muito tempo, abandonou a raça humana… porque haveria ele neste preciso momento vos ajudar… o que mudou ? - Orochimaru dizia tudo aquilo olhando para ela – diz-me o porque?

– Porque já pagamos o custo de nos tentarmos sobrepor a isso… eles já pagaram pelo que fizeram…novas gerações novas mentalidades…novas esperanças para um novo começo… - pondo a mão na garganta deste – mas como alguém como tu, escondido na podridão de um "animal" que se auto domina de superior poderia entender isso?

Orochimaru percebendo o perigo desta ter a mão no seu pescoço retira-a e dá passos cautelosos para trás. Muitos já combatiam… indiferentes aquela cena. Sakura e Orochimaru… rodeados de som de disparos muita das vezes na linha de fogo mas sempre olhando um para o outro como se o primeiro que quebrasse o contacto perdesse a guerra…. Quem poderia imaginar que tal coisa acontece-se? Quem imaginaria?

Sakura percebeu que estava na altura de o atacar … ela não poderia esperar por ele, os seus nervos não eram de aço… e naquele momento ela só queria acabar com aquilo. Apesar de grávida e de saber os riscos ela seguiu …. " Quando se cré na fé e em Deus não existe humano ou medo que nos derrube"

Orochimaru continuava parado mesmo vendo Sakura a partir para cima deste com a sua mão com uma espécie de energia a formar… seria plasma? Era o que ele pensava na sua cabeça… Sacará da sua arma e apontará para esta que não se intimidou e continuava. Ele disparou. Era uma arma de fogo normal, e a bala uma bala normal… como se estivessem na altura de 2009. A bala viajava a uma boa velocidade em direcção ao centro da testa desta… rotativa e silenciosa enquanto cortava o vento… Mesmo prestes a tocar nesta, mesmo preste a matá-la… mesmo prestes a destruir as esperanças de todos. Mas um campo de forças avançou e a bala colidiu com esta e caíra para o chão… uma tentativa falhada de a matar…uma bala , uma silpes bala que num humano normal teria morto de imediato, teria feito este passar ao além… nunca mais acordar.

-Tu consegues criar um escudo? – surpreso

Sakura não respondera apenas saltará para cima deste, com a mão cheia de energia puxada para trás. O seu peso fizera orochimaru tombar no chão frio do corredor… este olhava para os olhos dela sabendo que se ela acerta-se ele morreria de mediato. Ela não estava a brincar. Ela estava a sério, demasiado a sério para o gosto dele. Ele estava a perder o controlo á medida que os seus olhos penetravam nos olhos esmeralda dela, um verde vingativo e destrutivo… a sua mão se aproximava e o suor dele escorria pela sua cara… cada vez mais próximos cada vez mais se ouvia o barulho daquela energia na mão dela… cada vez jurava ouvir o canto da morte… e ver uma sombra negra que o esperava.

Uma pequena explosão ao longe… foi o suficiente para desconcentrar Sakura e açodar Orochimaru do seu medo.. ele esquivou e ela não acompanhara o movimento… um golpe no chão duro e frio que ficara preto e amassado do golpe que esta fez sobre este. Orochimaru a empurrara com toda a força fazendo esta embater na parede… este levantou-se rápido … sem dores sem se queixar..apenas olhando para este…

Orochimaru também se levantara e tirara uma pequena faca … Este olhava para esta mentalizando-se que ela não era assim tão assustadora… quem era ela para o fazer tremer?

– Serás minha nem que seja á base da força … - correndo em direcção a esta…

Sakura baixa-se para baixo fazendo a faca se espetar na parede do corredor, com uma perna ela faz um rasteira fazendo Orochimaru cair. Pega na faca e tenta o matar mas este prendera a sua mão , impedindo que esta continua-se.. este forçava para ela e ela para ele… Orochimaru com a outra mão livre dera um murro na cara desta fazendo ela sair de cima dele e ficando no chão.

– Eu não te quero matar… eu só preciso de ti - pegando numa máquina no sue bolso com uma espécie de corrente .

– Prefiro morrer a ter de estar ao teu lado - se levitando com toda a força e correndo para ele – prefiro morrer a desiludir todos . socando este e este se desviando – prefiro ir para o inferno toda a eternidade a passar a minha vida mortal contigo - pega na faca e para – prefiro morrer a ser utilizada como uma arma – espetando a faca na sua mão

– Que estás fazendo ? -pegando na mão desta a sangrar

Sakura retira a mão deste que segurava na dela e com a sua mão ensanguentada tapa o nariz e a boca deste. Este tenta tirar a mão cheia de sangue, mas Sakura forçava com todas as suas forças até que este a empurra pela barriga contra a parede

Orochimaru tentava limpar a sua boca e as suas cavidades nasais do sangue… mas sem sucesso. A sua boca tinha um sabor metálico e desagradável de um liquido vermelho e quente… e o sue nariz fazia-lhe impressão porque sentia liquido a escorrer pelas suas fossas nasais .

-o que foi isso? Tás doida? -cuspindo no chão…

Sakura segurava sua barriga para saber se estava tudo certo com ela… ela estava o sue bebe estava bem e a sua cara de alivio era vista por ele. Orochimaru não tinha feito muita força, pois não a queria magoar. Ele queria era apenas ela viva e bem de saúde para trabalhar para ele e portanto ela estando morta ou magoada não lhe serviria de nada…

– Ouviste falar que certas plantas para se protegerem dos seus inimigos criaram veneno … - sorrindo – os animais que as comecem morreriam pois a sua seiva era venenosa para eles?

Orochimaru não estava a chegar ao ponto da questão. Ela olhava para ele a sorrir. Um ar vitorioso que ele não entendia e tinha raiva de entender.

– o que raio isso tem haver como que fizeste?

- Eu também consigo criar veneno a parir do meu sangue… neste momento o sangue que engoliste esta a destruir os teus órgãos vitais… daqui a pouco eles falharam e começaram a se desfazer em sangue… vomitares sangue e a tua morte será dolorosa…

Orochimaru paralisará.

- Não pode…. Não pode ser – seus olhos arregalaram

Ele sentia a sua barriga a dor forte. Pôs os seus braços a rodearem e de repente fios de sangue escorriam pela sua boca… fios de sangue… fios que sujavam sua cara de vermelho.

– Tenho de voltar..lá deve ter um antibiótico ... qualquer coisa – tentando caminhar, apesar da dificuldade -isto não fica assim Sakura eu vou viver eu sou imortal…

Orochimaru fora ajudado por dois dos seus soldados que o levaram para uma das naves que tinham feito a invasão.. Sakura olhava para o local… agora vazio… sempre sentada e com a mão na barriga

- Podes correr e saltar mas não encontrarás a cura… - se levantando - irá morrer dolorosamente … e este será o teu castigo…

* * *

- Kakashi responda. .. Kakashi por favor me responde …. – chorando - Kakashi não podes , aguenta firme eu vou aí ter eu vou aí ter …

- naruto – uma voz interrompe pelo comunicador – não vale a pena a viga de metal da nave trespassou a cabine dele … é impossível ele ter sobrevivido… lamento

- A culpa foi toda minha – gritando – a culpa foi toda minha , se eu não tivesse brincado, se eu não tivesse me distraído … ele não se teria posto a frente da minha nave e não teria morrido… ele não teria sido trespassado ele não teria… - soluçando…

* * *

Sasuke ouvia o choro do sue companheiro e isso o deixava angustiado… eles estavam a proteger a nave , estavam a ser massacrados naquela altura. E kakashi tinha morrido. O grande Kakashi. Sasuke também queria chorar da mesma maneira que Naruto, mostrar toda a sua dor… mas a sua dor era expressada apenas por lágrima silenciosas que rolavam pela sua cara sem qualquer aviso … ele detestava tanto a dor de perda… tanto

- Kakashi que Deus te abençoou e te acompanhe … - benzendo-se – sê feliz nessa outra vida

* * *

autora

Eu hoje não poderei responder as reviews que mandaram … peço desculpa mas tou a acabar um trabalho muito importante, o último deste ano… e então não deu tempo para tudo… mas quero que saibam que amei todas as vossas reviews … e que fico muito feliz por saber que vocês gostam do que faço

Beijos para todos os meus leitores que acompanham esta fic e as minhas outras


	23. Chapter 23

New Hope

Capitulo 23

Tsunade estava encostada na parede do corredor cinza, vendo todo a passar demasiado devagar aos seus olhos. Ela tinha decidido ir atrás de Sakura, para a impedir de fazer algo louco. Ela tinha medo que ela pode-se se prejudicar.

Contudo ela estava ali , impotente a tudo o que se passava á sua frente. Ela tinha sido atingida no peito, na parte esquerda. Ela tinha a certeza que lhe tinha perfurado um pulmão. Ela mal consegui respirar. O pouco oxigénio que chegava ao seu cérebro já a fazia perder metade da sua visão e capacidade de responder aos estímulos nervosos. Ela estava a morrer.

"Como…. Eu não podia ter me deixado abater. O que correu mal?"

Ela sentia o sangue a sair de sua boca e os seus olhos a pesar. Mas ela sorria apesar de já sentir o frio a tomar conta do seu corpo, e o sue pensamento a falhar.

" Eu só queria…. A oportunidade…de ver… nós a chegarmos ao nosso…novo lar! "

O seu pensamento falava ainda mais. E as suas pálpebras já estavam a ficar cada vez mais pesadas. Pesos enormes sobre elas.

" Quem me dera …. Ter tido tempo… mais um pouco de vida… para poder tocar no outro planeta. Quem me der…"

Finalmente o seu pensamento tinha ficado perdido num silencio mortal. Tsunade silenciara-se para sempre. A sua mão descera do seu peito, que tanto ela tentava pressionar a ferida para não sangrar muito. A mão cairá na própria possa de sangue que a rondava.

Como iriam reagir a isso?

* * *

- Shizume o que fazemos ? Eles já estão quase a se aproximar… daqui a mais nós… nós perdemos.

- A Tsunade ainda não chegou.

Shizume estava decidida em não avançar com ordens sem ela chegar. Apesar do que Tsunade tinha dito.

Flashback on

- Se as naves inimigas estiverem a aproximar e houver perigo de perdermos, de morrermos, dispara as armas.

- Mas você vai estar cá a dar a ordem…

- Eu posso demorar. Pode algo acontecer. – olhando para ela – A vida é imprevisível. Baste um segundo para tudo mudar. Um segundo.

- Ok.

Fim de flashback

A nave tinha sido atingida fortemente. Todos se seguraram a alguma coisa para não caírem ou se magoarem.

- SHIZUME.

Shizume abrira os olhos ou ouvir o grito de aflição de uma das suas ocmpanehrias. Então ela movimentara a boca.

- Chamem todos as nossas naves. Tem 3 minutos para regressarem a Nave… e depois , disparem as Alfa 18.

Todas esperavam ouvir aquilo. Todas as naves foram chamadas de novo. E todos elas logo mudaram a rota para a nave mãe.

* * *

Orochimaru tinha chegado á sua nave. Estava branco e suava frio. Todos olham para ele a rir. Tão fraco e miserável.

- Foi envenenado… - cuspindo sangue – tragam um antídoto, já! – ele ordenara com a mão no estômago.

Todos olham para ele com sorrisos macabros.

- Ora… ora, o que temos aqui? O comandante parece estar a sofrer muito…

- É… parece que o todo poderoso comandante está a morrer.

- Antídoto? Nós não temos coisas dessas… ou temos? – olhando para os outros.

- Parem com a vossa insolência e tragam-me um antídoto. – ordenando furioso

- Que ironia… uma cobra a morrer envenenada. – respirando fundo e com um sorriso – Não é bom o cheiro da ironia?

Todos abanaram com a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Vocês se não me derem de imediato – cuspindo sangue – eu mato…

Um saca uma arma e aponta á cabeça deste.

- Graças a si, todos estamos condenados á morte. Você pensa que aquelas armas Alfa18 não vão disparar contra nós? - irritado – a melhor maneira de pagarmos a alguém que nos fez este favor, tão mortal é dar-lhe um lugar no inferno… o que acham? – virando-se para os companheiros.

Todos sorriam cinicamente. Todos concordavam, todos queriam ver os miolos dele arrebentados. O sangue dele nas paredes, no chão. O sue corpo sem vida no meio do seu próprio sangue e a sua alma no inferno.

Orochimaru arregalara os olhos.

- Nós não somos de confiança. Nós já matamos o nosso antigo comandante, não será difícil matar o novo.

* * *

Todos tinham entrado no tempo limite. Todas as naves estavam já a ser guardadas e tudo estava a ser fechado. Não podiam haver vidros descobertos. Por mais fortes que fossem, poderia haver algum risco de se corromperem com a força do disparo ou com s estilhaços que poderiam de alguma maneira existir. Todas as janelas estavam a ser guardados por um estouro que baixava por fora, do mesmo material que a nave. O último que se fechava era sempre o da sala de controle. Sempre. Não havia excepções.

Naruto estava a ser ajudado a sair da sua nave por Sasuke. Ambos estavam feridos, ambos estavam em baixo. Cada um sentia que tinham arrancado algo dos seus corpos. Eles caminhavam devagar como se mais nada os pudesse atingir, e então uma frase, uma única frase atravessou os seus corações.

- Onde está o Kakashi?

Naruto e Sasuke olharam para a pessoa que perguntara. O contacto se estabeleceu com uma rapariga de olhos lilás e de cabelos roxos prendidos com duas tranças.

" Ren…"

Ambos pensaram. Ela estava ali á espera de uma resposta. Ren era uma das mecânicas, mas precisamente a única mecânica que tocava na nave de Kakashi. Ele só confiava nela. Eles chegaram a desconfiar que existiria algo entre eles, mas nada foi demonstrado. Apesar de saberem que ela o amava, mas ele nunca disse nada ou se referiu a isso.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke. Um simples olhar que deu a entender que tinha de ser ele a dizer. Naruto sentira-se culpado e então tinha de ser ele.

Largou Sasuke que era o seu apoio. Com um rosto sério mas triste , ele dera a noticia.

- Ren… - Pausou na sua fala – ele salvou-me, ele deu a vida dele por mim. Lamento Ren mas… ele nunca mais voltará.

Ren apenas deu um pequeno sorriso. Forte sem dúvida. Ela acabará de saber que a pessoa que mais amava tinha morrido e mesmo assim fora capaz de lançar um sorriso e de não chorar. Ela era muito forte.

- Foi por esse Kakashi que me apaixonei – virando costas – ele salvou-te Naruto, agora não desperdices a tua vida. Kakashi não quereria isso.

Naruto não conteve as lágrimas. Dizer á mulher que a amava Kakashi que ele tinha morrido, era horrível. Era doloroso , era tudo. Ela caminhou em direcção ao seu posto, onde não estava nenhuma nave. Ela olhou e com um belo sorriso ela encarou o espaço vazio. E com a sua voz, dissera alto para ambos ouvirem.

- Aqui está o espaço de um herói…

O lugar vazio. O espaço vazio de um homem que não regressou da guerra. Um Herói.

Ela deu meia volto e saíra do local. Deixando Naruto a olhar para o lugar vazio. Sasuke passou o seu braço no ombro do seu amigo. E com uma voz calma disse.

- Vamos te levar a tua noiva. Ela deve estar preocupada.

Naruto concordou. Hinata deveria estar a morrer de aflição, sem saber nada sobre ele.

* * *

Sakura correu para a sala de controle. Aflita. Ela notara que a nave começara a tremer. E que um barulho muito forte estava a magoar os seus ouvidos. Eles iriam usar as armas Alfa18.

" Sem um escudo? Eles são doidos"

Ela vira a porta á sua frente. Estava quase a lá chegar.

Abrira a porta de rompante. Olhara para todos os lados á procura de Tsunade, mas ela não estava lá, só a Shizume.

- Onde está a Tsunade?

Shizume olhara para ela com cara de alivio. Sakura tinha chegado.

- Eu não sei, mas ela deu as ordens antes de sair.

- Vocês vão as utilizar sem escudos?

- Nós já não temos mais nenhum

- Engano teu.

Sakura fechara os olhos.

" Tu consegues… tu uma vez fizeste isto, tens de conseguir"

Uma bola que parecia desfigurar o espaço em que ela estava, começou a se formar ao redor desta, e cada vez aumentava. Aumentava e aumentava.

Um escudo, ainda em formação. Shizume estava de boca aberta. A esfera começara a ganhar um tamanho incrível até engolir toda a sala. Sakura começou a sentir uma dor de cabeça. Era normal. Mas ela já estava a meio da nave, cada vez aumentava um metro, mais um, mais um.

Shizume já segurava demasiado o tempo para lançar. Mas ela esperava o escudo que ela sabia que Sakura conseguiria.

Sakura começara a sangrar do nariz e foi ai que Shizume se assustou. Ela estava quase a chegar ao final.

" Mais um pouco"

- Sakura estás bem?

" Já está"

Sakura abrira os olhos de repente e com a voz cansada e fraca deu a ordem.

- Shizume manda disparar.

Shizume não perdera mais tempo. A ordem fora dada. As prussianas correram e taparam o último vidro. A nave tremia, então um grande ruído de frequência foi ouvido. Era um som horrível. Todos tentavam tapar os ouvidos, mas não conseguiam parar o som. Doia os ouvidos, e a cara delas mostrava isso.

Um enorme impulso se deu. E nada mais se ouviu ou sentiu.

* * *

Passado duas horas..

Shizume acordara. Estava deitada no chão frio. Ela olhara atarantada para os lados e vira que todos estavam deitados sobre o chão. Doía a cabeça e ela sentia-se zonza. Dos seus ouvidos escorreram um pouco de sangue. Mas ela não se assustou, apenas tinha sido uma ferida que o som tinha provocado no tímpano.

Ela sentia que os seus ouvidos zuniam e não ouvia muito bem os seus passos.

Ela fora direita ao controle e ordenara com voz cansada que os estouros abrissem. E então á medida que eles abriram ela começou a descobrir o que as armas tinham feito. E foi aí que ela se admirou.

- Não há nada…

A sua voz saíra espantada e assustada ao mesmo tempo. As armas tinham vaporizado completamente as naves inimigas e a nave inimiga mãe. Então sempre era verdades que com aquelas armas se poderiam destruir planetas.

Ela olhou para trás e vira Sakura também desmaiada no chão. Ela foi até ela, com o máximo de cuidado para não calcar ninguém. Desceu até ela e com a mão nas suas costas ela a abanou um pouco.

- Sakura , Sakura.

Sakura abrira os seus olhos lentamente. Shizume reparou que os seus olhos brilhavam como duas esmeraldas. Sakura estava atordoada. Mas viu pelo sorriso que Shizume fizera que tudo estava bem.

Ela se apoiara em Shizume para se levantar.

- Está tudo bem contigo e com o bebe?

Sakura ficou pensativa. Pôs a mão na sua barriga e foi aí que sentiu que estava tudo bem. Ela sentiu que existia algo vivo dentro dela e então um enorme sorriso se fez.

- Está tudo bem.

Aos poucos todos começaram a acordar. Um a um, todos notaram que tinham ganho a guerra. Todos sorriam.

------- 2 dias depois -----

- Eu?

- Sim tu.

Todos estavam na sala de reuniões. Era necessário um novo comandante. E Naruto foi uma das propostas. Shizume falará com experiencia pela sua outra comandante que Naruto tinha todas as características para comandar a nave até ao destino.

- Tsunade sempre pusera a sua vida em risco pelos seus "filhos2 a tripulação. Fora a primeira mulher comandante desta nave e apesar das criticas ela mostrou e deu provas da boa escolha. Todos sabiam no seu intimo , que ela sempre quisera que ou Kakashi ou Naruto ocupassem o seu lugar. Mas por um infeliz golpe do destino, Kakashi também morrer, sobrando Naruto, um grande rapaz com uma alma de guerreiro. – sorrindo para Naruto – Se Tsunade acreditava em ti, eu também acredito.

Todos começaram a segredar, em voz baixa.

Naruto estava sem reacção, ele não sabia se devia rir politicamente, agradecer ou se devia saltar e gritar de felicidade. Mas continuo sentado e quieto olhando para Shizume.

- Já ponderamos.

Naruto sentiu o seu coração acelerar, como se ele fosse sair fora de seu corpo. Hinata dera-lhe a mão com força. Ele olhou para ela de surpresa. Por momentos tinha se esquecido que estava ao lado dela. Então um grande sorriso brotou dos seus lábios, para a sua noiva. Ela estava tão entusiasmada quanto ele.

Sasuke estava algumas filas atrás com Sakura no seu colo. Este abraçava ela pela cintura fazendo a cabeça dela se encontra ao peito dele. Seja como fosse, Sakura já não estava mais acordada. Tinha adormecida, devido ás horas que ela lá se encontrava e devido a estar tão aconchegada em Sasuke.

"Grávidas"

Foi a primeira coisa que pensou Sasuke quando reparara que ela estava a dormir.

" Cansam-se mais do que o costume"

Ele olhava para Naruto e quando notou que ele passara a mão na cabeça, e esfregou o cabelo de maneira desajeitada ele percebeu. Ele estava a morrer de nervosismo. Ele deu um meio sorriso. Ele só estava á espera de ouvir o nome do seu grande amigo e a palavra "comandante" para depois poder ir deitar Sakura.

- O novo comandante será….

Todos estavam nervosos. O silêncio era cortante. Nossa, como era desconfortante, para Naruto um dos que tinha sido proposto.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto não pulou nem muito menos gritara. Levantara-se com um simples sorriso. Fora até eles onde lhe deram um papel para assinar.

- A partir de Hoje, meu rapaz. Esta tripulação será mais importante que a tua vida. Estás disposto a sacrificar a tua vida em pró da nave e da tripulação?

- Sim!

Sasuke sorrira. O Sim dele tinha saído incrivelmente decidido. Sasuke tinha de confessar, que esperava que ele salta-se e gritasse. Uma cena digna dele. Mas não. Foi aí que se apercebeu…

" Desde quando te tornaste um homem Naruto? "

Levantara-se com Sakura em seus braços e passando pelas pessoas foi se embora.

Naruto vira o sorriso de Sasuke. Ele sabia que estava orgulhoso dele. E ele estava mais orgulhoso ainda de ter conseguido o seu sonho. Apesar de o ter conseguido de uma maneira que não era a que sonhava.

" Neji….Kakashi….Tsunade… isto é para vocês"

Olhando para o tecto.

" Eu prometo pela minha vida, que serei o melhor comandante desta nave, e que continuarei o vosso trabalho de proteger a tripulação da New Hope. Eu protegerei a nossa família"

* * *

**Reviwes:**

Sayuky-Chan – Oi ^^ Muito obrigado por me acompanhares minha querida ^^ Beijos grandes.

**Notas da autora**: Pois é… o próximo capitulo será o último. T.T Espero que estejam preparados para isso ^^ beijos até ao dia 30 ^^


	24. Chapter 24

New Hope

Capitulo 24

Olha o Futuro com esperança. A última coisa que morre na vida, é a esperança. Quando os sonhos não passam disso mesmo. Sonhos. O que resta é a esperança e um dia ela será recompensada.

- Aquilo é?

Finalmente. O que eles tanto esperavam, o que tanto lutavam estava diante deles. Longe mas ao mesmo tempo perto. Aquela pequena esfera, azul e verde. Branco… aquilo seriam nuvens? Um sol. Como eles adoravam ver uma estrela que era chamada de sol. Como eles amavam ver aquela luz a incidir naquele planeta, num feche de raio de luz. Aquele pequeno planeta. Para muitos poderia ser insignificante, não valeria a pena lutar. Pequeno, frágil mas belo. E aquelas luas, a darem a volta a esse planeta… 3 luas pequenas mas lindas como a antiga Lua.

Do rosto de Naruto brotaram lágrimas. Lágrimas silenciosas que deslizavam pelo seu rosto. Ele sorrira. Primeiro começara tímido, como se ainda não tivesse a certeza que aquilo era verdade, depois o sorriso começou a aumentar cada vez mais, mais e mais, até que uma gargalhada de alegria saíra de seus lábios.

- O nosso novo lar. O nosso novo planeta.

As suas mãos agarravam a mesa. Com força. Todos estavam a chorar, todos sorriam, todos se abraçavam. A nostalgia surgira. Todos festejavam com palavras doces.

- Eu sabia que íamos conseguir.

- Nós … nós. Eu nem acredito… hahhaha.. eu não acredito.

- Iremos viver num planeta. Iremos poder tocar em relva verdadeira, comer coisas verdadeiras. Vamos sentir a natureza. Nada de fingir, nada feito pelo homem. A natureza.

Naruto sorrira ao ouvir todos aqueles comentários. Olhara para o tecto. Já não iria mais viver em luz artificial a toda a hora. Iria finalmente haver noite e dia.

" Tsunade devias estar cá a ver o nosso triunfo. Devias ver, devias ouvir. Todos estão tão felizes. Conseguimos comandante, conseguimos"

Ele fechara os olhos. Passara a mão nos cabelos, despenteando-os mais. Abrira os olhos e viu que Shizume estava ao seu lado.

- Conseguimos.

Ela estava fazendo o maior esforço para não chorar. Naruto apenas a abraçou. Um abraço sentido. Eles estavam a comemorar pela antiga comandante. Ela dera a vida por aquela missão. Para proteger a esperança que eles tinham. Ela, Tsunade… deveria estar lá a os abraçar e a comemorar. Mas não estava e isso ainda fazia eles ficarem mais nostálgicos.

- Capitão devemos avisar a tripulação?

- Não! – olhando para o ecrã

- Porquê? – não entendendo

- Porque acho que já repararam que encontramos o planeta… -sorrindo

* * *

- Sa..Sakura.

Sasuke olhava para a janela da sala, ele estava olhando para o planeta, com um brilhinho no olho, que parecia de uma criança que acabara de receber um brinquedo novo.

- Sasuke amor . – beijando o pescoço dele e voltando depois o olhar para o planeta – O que acha do nossos novo lar?

- Eu… - chorando – eu nunca pensei viver o tempo suficiente para ver algo assim tão belo. E no entanto … - olhando para ela com um sorriso no rosto e com cara de que estava pensando em algo.

- Sasuke? Que se passa?

Ela estava confusa. Sasuke pusera as suas mãos na cara dela, de maneira delicada e chegou-a para perto do seu corpo e olhando nos seus olhos falara.

- Eu devo ser o Homem mais sortudo de todos. Encontrei uma mulher fantástica, maravilhosa, linda e amável. Todos aqueles doces adjectivos que estudei. Ela trouxe esperanças há minha vida e de muita outra gente. – aproximando os lábios dela – ela disse uma possível localização de planeta. E agora essa mesma mulher, carrega o meu filho, carrega na barriga. A única criança que voltou a ser carregada no ventre de uma mulher depois de tantos anos, é o meu filho. E a minha mulher a que possuiu a cura para a infertilidade da nossa espécie. E agora estamos diante de um novo planeta. Tão parecido com as imagens do nossos antigo. E a mulher que fez essas proezas todas… é minha e só minha – a beijando.

* * *

Todos em seus quartos, em suas casas, olhavam. Olhavam para a esperança diante deles. Uma esperança que parecia caber na palma de uma mão de criança. A mão de uma criança que tentava-a alcançar pelo vidro. Como parecia tão pequeno o planeta, como parecia tão frágil. Parecia uma criança. Ainda pura e intocável pela poluição dos actos dos mortais. Seria aquilo o paraíso? O novo paraíso para eles? Um novo e inocente planeta para eles? Só para eles?

- Mama nós vamos viver num planeta tão pequenino?

Uma criança olhava para a sua mãe. A sua cara era de preocupado. A mãe da criança pegara na criança. As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

- Não filhinho. O planeta é enorme – beija a testa da criança – apenas estamos demasiado distantes. Quando chegarmos lá, vais poder correr por campos de erva. Tocar nas flores, cheirares o perfume das estacões. Verás o dia e a noite em todo o seu esplendor.

- Eu vou poder brincar muuuuuiiiito?

A criança levantara os braços cheio de felicidade. A mãe apenas o abraçou e sussurrou um simples "sim", como o sussurro de uma folha de Outono a cair na erva do campo. Em que só os mais atentos ouviriam.

Tudo parecia uma fantasia. Tudo parecia um sonho. Daqueles sonhos que só podemos sonhar numa boa noite de sono, ou em um belo dia de tédio. Mas aquilo era bem real. Tudo era tão real.

A nave cada vez se aproximava mais da atmosfera do novo planeta. Delicadamente avançava sobre a atmosfera. Tudo o que eles sonhavam estava ali. Diante dos olhos. Um planeta não habitada por formas de vida inteligentes. Um planeta para eles. Para a raça humana.

* * *

A nave aterrara delicadamente nos campos de erva grande. Erva que possuía 12 cm de altura. Ervas de um lindo tão de verde. Saudáveis e tenras, que serviam de alimento para os animais que pastavam nas redondezas. Os animais eram um pouco diferentes dos da terra. Mas mantinham a sua herança curiosa. Tinham parado a sua alimentação para ver o que tinha aterrado nos campos verdejantes. A Nave era enorme, mas isso não demovia os animais de ficarem admirando de alguma forma aquilo. Talvez eles tivessem medo de fugir ou simplesmente eram demasiado corajosos para fugir. Mas eles estavam lá, olhando para a nave.

A porta da nave abrira. As pessoas estavam a descer a rampa, mas quando chegava á parte de colocarem o pé na relva todos hesitavam. Todos olhavam, todos respiravam. Ar puro. Fabricaod de verdadeiras plantas, e não um ar falso. A luz, os raios. Aqueciam os corpos. O vento tocava nos rostos e pele nua dos corpos. Era quente, era agradável e era desejável. O perfume das flores, era uma mistura deliciosa de aromas. Uma experiencia incrível.

Mas quem foi o primeiro a por o pé na relva foi uma menina. Uma pequena menina, com cabelos com cachos de cor azul mar. Os seus olhos eram dourados como o sol. Ela correra até ao final da rampa, daquela plataforma de metal que separava eles da relva do novo planeta. Ela parou e admirou a relva. E de repente um sorriso em seu rosto e então saltou para a relva. Olhara para todos os lados e começara a correr pelo campo. Todos a olhavam com um olhar de desejo. Olhar de desejarem fazer o mesmo que aquela criança. Ela correra , ela saltara, ela dançara. Ela deitou-se e sentiu o cheiro da erva fresca e das flores. Ela sorriu olhando os pássaros a voarem sobre o céu, e as nuvens a fazer desenhos engraçados no céu.

- Mama… - ela chamara enquanto se levantava e apontou para o céu – as nuvens estão a fazer desenhos no céu. Parece um cavalo.

Ela sorria com toda a vontade. Uma criança numa loja de doces. Não. Uma criança numa nova esperança. Uma inocente para outra inocente. Uma criança e um planeta. Todos decidiram descer e como a criança fez, todos aproveitaram. Todos aproveitaram para correr, apanhar flores, rebolar nos campos. Para brincar as escondidas e ás caçadinhas. As crianças estavam cheias de vida. Os adultos, transformaram-se em crianças emocionadas.

Naruto abraçava Hinata de força. Ao seu lado estava Sasuke que também abraçava Sakura pela cintura. Muito delicadamente.

- Conseguiste Sakura…

- Eu?

Naruto olhava para a tripulação cheia de felicidade. Sakura olhava para ele sem entender, então Sasuke falara.

- Conseguistes nos dar aquilo que mais desejávamos. – olhando para ela – Se estamos aqui agora, é graças a ti.

Sakura sorriu e com um suspiro ela falara com um enorme sorriso.

- Não. Não é graças a mim. É graças a todos vocês, que confiaram em mim. Que me deram uma oportunidade e que me protegeram. Só estamos aqui, porque somos uma equipa.

Olhando para Naruto , Hinata e Sasuke.

-Nós somos uma equipa imbatível não acham? – sorrindo.

Os três concordaram com Sakura. E então também eles caminharam rumo á nova esperança.

* * *

- Nós já estamos aqui há meses e ainda não escolhemos o nome para o planeta.

Shizume falava desanimada. Eles tinham se preocupado em construir casinhas de madeira. Inofensivas para o ambiente. Eles ainda não queriam nada definitivo. Queriam explorar melhor aquele planeta antes de já estarem a ameaçar. A electricidade que tinham era energia retirada do vento e dos painéis solares. Tudo estava a ser feito para diminuir qualquer impacto deles lá. Mas esqueceram-se de uma das partes mais importantes o nome do planeta.

- E quem vai escolher o nome para o planeta? É uma coisa de extrema importância e responsabilidade.

Naruto estava a tentar mostrar o ponto em que as coisas estavam. O nome tinha de ser escolhido por alguém , e esse alguém teria uma enorme responsabilidade. Não bastava dar um nome qualquer. Nem pensar. Aquele planeta não teria nenhum nome arremessado e sem valor sentimental. O nome teria de ser perfeito.

Sasuke olhava para eles perdido nos seus pensamentos. Ele nas últimas semanas andavam sempre distraído e sem tomar atenção a nada. E o porquê disso? Sakura estaria quase para ter o filho deles.

Naruto olhava para Sasuke que continuava na lua.

- Sasuke o que achas de pedirmos á Sakura para ela dar o nome ao planeta?

Sasuke acordará. Olhara para o Naruto e um grande sorriso se formou nos lábios dele.

- Acho que seria uma ideia maravilhosa.

- E vocês?

Todos concordaram com felicidade.

- Óptimo será ela a dar o nome.

Tock Tock.

Tinham batido á porta, mas essa pessoa não esperou a autorização. Ela entrara porta dentro. Estava com uma cara de cansaço. Olhara para Sasuke e falara.

- A Sakura entrou em trabalho de parto.

Sasuke saltará da cadeira ao ouvir isso. Não esperara ouvir mais nada. Desatara a correr porta fora e foi seguido por Naruto que também corria atrás dele. Deixando os outros todos na sala olhando uns para os outros com enormes sorrisos.

- O primeiro bebe vai nascer .

Todos gritavam numa só voz.

* * *

Ino estava a se preparar para fazer o parto e Hinata segurava na mão de Sakura e limpava o suor desta, com um pequeno pano molhado.

- Vai correr tudo bem Sakura. – Hinata sorria para ela a tranquilizando.

Sakura sorrio. Os seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes que nunca. Os seus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas vivas. Uma cor tão viva, que daria inveja á própria natureza.

- Sakura relaxa. - afastando as pernas dela. – faz força.

Sakura fazia força. A sua mão apertava furtivamente a da Hinata. Hinata entendia a expressão de dor de Sakura. Ela fazia uma enorme força para aguentar os gritos de dor.

- Sakura para.

Quando Sakura ouviu aquilo ela se perguntava interiormente o que se passava. Ela estava a sofrer e Ino ainda pediu para ela parar. O que se estava a passar?

- Sakura… -Ino estava com uma cara de incrédula – eu tenho uma noticia para te dar…

- É boa ou má….

Hinata e Sakura estavam a tremer de medo do que podia ser. Ino apenas sorrira.

- Depende. Ter mais uma criança não vai ter problema pois não?

Sakura olhara para Ino tal como Hinata.

- Mais uma?

- É. – Indo buscar um bisturi – Gémeos. E por isso vai ter de ser por cesariana. – olhando para Hinata – vai buscar ali a anestesia.

* * *

Sasuke tinha entrado em casa e na sala estava uma mulher. Sasuke podia jurar que nunca a tinha visto. Ela olhara para ele e falara calmamente.

- A Ino mandou-me ficar aqui para te avisar que não quer que entres no quarto.

Sasuke ficara espantado a olhar para a mulher. Ele olhara para o sofá e se sentará lá. A mulher olhara para ambos os rapazes. E com um sorriso saíra de casa.

Sasuke ficara no sofá com as mãos juntas. Ele estava a suar. Ele era capaz de jurar que não ouvi nada.

- Ela não devia de estar a gritar? A fazer algum tipo de barulho?

Naruto deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Eu nunca vi um parto.

Um choro de bebé é ouvido. Sasuke levanta-se com um enorme sorriso .

- O meu filho nasceu… o meu filho – abraçando Naruto

- Felicidades Sasuke… és pai.

Outro choro é ouvido. Dois choros distintos.

Sasuke olha para Naruto que olha também para ele confuso. Os dois olham para a porta.

- Dois choros? – questionava-se Naruto.

A porta abre-se e Ino sai de lá suando. Os seus cabelos estavam desarrumados. Ela estava feliz da sua vida. Com um enorme sorriso bobo em sua cara. Viu Sasuke com cara de quem necessitava de informações. E ela abrira um enorme sorriso.

- Sasuke és pai de duas lindas crianças. Dois lindos gémeos.

Sasuke sorria como nunca tinha sorrido antes. Ele tinha dois filhos, dois.

- Um é menino e o outro é menina.

Sasuke olhara para Naruto.

- Ouvistes? É um Casal - correndo para dentro do quarto – Sakura…

Ele parara e vira Sakura a dormir. Hinata estava a limpar as duas crianças e mudara o Sasuke se aproximar. Passando para ele uma das crianças.

- Essa é a menina. A primeira que nasceu.

Sasuke não conseguia falar. As lágrimas não lhe permitiam o fazer. Ele chorava de felicidade. E quando Hinata lhe passara a outra criança , ainda mais as lágrimas escorriam. Ele finalmente era pai.

Sakura acordará. Olhara para Sasuke e rira um pouco. Não podia fazer muito esforço porque ainda doía o seu corpo. Então ela apenas se riu um pouco.

- Hinata deitas a criança ali com a Sakura? Eu só consigo pegar em uma.

- Claro.

Hinata pousara a criança ao lado de Sakura que ficara a olhar para o seu filho. Sasuke se sentará ao lado dela e do seu filho. Com a menina nos seus braços. Sakura quebrou o contacto com o outro e olhara para a menina.

- Que nome lhe vamos dar?

- Que tal eu dar o nome á menina e tu ao menino?

Sakura sorrira.

- Eu sempre gostei de Kyoshiro – sorrindo

- Bom então eu vou dar o nome a nossa menina de Sakuya – rindo

- Espera aí, não tiraste só o "r" do meu nome e puseste um "y" , pois não? – com ar ameaçador

- Não. Eu gostei do nome. –sorrindo

* * *

- Eu vou ter de dar um nome ao planeta?

Sakura ficara admirada com o que Naruto pedira a ela. Ela estava confusa.

- Não sei se devo aceitar tanta honra.

- Sakura por favor. Faça a honra de dar.

Sakura olhara para todos á sua volta. Pensará e pensará. Olhara para os seus dois bebes e de repente olhara para a janela. A nave. Ela vira a nave estacionada no campo. No campo onde tinha aterrado. Voltara a olhar para os seus filhos. Sorrira.

- Já sei..

Todos esperavam que Sakura fala-se o nome.

- O Planeta se chamara The Son of Hope. – ela sorrira para eles – Nós viajamos numa nave com o nome de New Hope. Nova esperança. Nós procurávamos essa esperança. E este planeta é tão parecido com o antigo. Como se fosse o seu filho. Como se fosse a sua descendência. Então este planeta não é só o filho do planeta terra, mas sim o filho da esperança que nos trouxe aqui. The Son of Hope . Será este o seu Nome.

E como uma nova esperança a vida floresceu para os novos habitantes, do novo planeta. Um planeta que lhes traria o que mais desejavam. Uma nova casa.

Podem se perguntar como seria daqui para o futuro. E talvez isso eu vos possa dizer um pouco. Ino foi considerada uma grande médica, e com a ajuda do sangue de Sakura ela conseguiu descobrir a cura para a infertilidade das mulheres. Uma pequena vacina que num prazo de um ano, faria a pessoa conseguir engravidar e manter o estado de gestação total de 9 meses, sem problemas. Podem se perguntar quantas crianças biológicos existem hoje, as ditas crianças de 1º geração. Bem ao todo só são 10. Poucas para vocês, mas para eles é um belo número.

Sakura e Sasuke casaram-se. Passados 3 messes de serem pais. E já possuem mais uma criança. Sayuky. Uma linda menina de cabelos rosas e olhos negros como o pai. Sakura e Sasuke vivem felizes numa pequena casa perto de um lago, e são vizinhos de Naruto e Hinata. Sasuke continuou a exercer a sua profissão de piloto, sendo que ele era um dos que estava encarregues de patrulhar o planeta e descobrir novas coisas. Sakura por suma vez, estava por casa a ensinar os seus filhos a controlarem as suas habilidades. Podem se perguntar se só eles as tinham. E sim só eles as tinham. A única que dera o salto evolutivo fora Sakura e os seus filhos, receberam essa herança. As outras crianças não possuem nenhuma habilidade. São simples crianças, que mais tarde poderão dar á luz normalmente como no passado.

Naruto continuou a ser comandante e agora era o presidente do novo planeta. Hinata ajudava Sakura a dar aulas ás crianças. Porque Hinata e Sakura também eram professoras. Ela ainda não tivera nenhum filho, mas estava agora há espera de um bebé. Estava de quatro meses. Naruto já imaginava que seria uma linda menina, igual a mãe. Ele andava nas nuvens com isso.

E bem. O futuro parece ser prospero. E melhor de tudo eles já não voltariam a cometer o mesmo erro. Quem que se fazer passar por Deus ou pela Natureza, será contemplado pelo maior dos castigos. Ninguém deve tomar o posto que não lhe pertence.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da Autora :** Sinto-me triste por duas coisas. Uma delas é que terminei esta fic. Sempre me senti nostálgica nestas alturas. Sinto-me triste porque ela chegou a um fim. Mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortada, porque, lá no fundo sei que muita gente apreciou esta fic. E isso é gratificante. Sinto que cumpri algo de importante. Esta fic, é uma das que mais bem aceite foi, e isso deixa-me feliz. Foi com esta fic, que encontrei bons amigos, que conheci pessoas fantásticas. Que li reviews que me deixaram extremamente contente. Esta fic. Esta fic traz me muitas recordações. Mas ela chegou a um fim. Agora a segunda coisa que me deixou triste e magoada, foi que, esta Fic foi plagiada. Foi por um acaso que descobri que ela estava a ser plagiada, e estava a ser em um site onde eu também tenho uma conta lá. E só tenho a dizer isto. Porque a pessoa que o fez, provavelmente acompanha esta fic, nem que fosse para a copiar. Quem escreve fics, dedica tempo precioso a elas, esforça-se para que a historia envolva o leitor. Não é uma coisa que a gente posta de qualquer maneira e feitio. Não senhora. Uma fic, é um passatempo, mas é um passatempo que tem outros objectivos. Muitas pessoas que escrevem fics, fazem como uma maneira de melhorar a sua escrita e treinarem para serem escritores. Trabalham e batalham para um dia poderem escrever algo em que as pessoas olhem e digam. " Maravilhoso. Nunca me irei esquecer desta historia, deste nome, desta personagem. Desta autora. Ela maravilhou-me com a sua escrita. " Eu mesma já disse isso quando acabei de ler um livro. Mas o que mais me magoou foi, que eu até poderia ter levado a coisa mais na desportiva, não fosse o caso de essa pessoa ter dado uma desculpa , que peço a todos desculpa pela linguagem, uma desculpa nojenta. Sim nojenta. Uma desculpa para uma review em que lhe perguntava se ela era portuguesa. E a desculpa dela, por momentos fez me chorar de raiva. Eu tenho amor ao meu país de origem, á minha língua materna. Sou patriota. E o que não suporto é que põem a minha língua na lama, no lixo, que façam o que essa pessoa fez. É a minha língua. Respeitem. E estou a falar isso, para a pessoa que fez. A língua que falo e que escrevo, deve ser respeitada. O que fizeste é imperdoável. Eu poderia ter te perdoado por teres plagiado a minha fic, mas a partir do momento que vi o que fizeste á minha língua, eu não tenho intenções de te perdoar. Dizer que era por escreveres á pressa e por teres uma sobrinha baiana era o motivo de aquilo sair assim. Aquilo? Aquilo era a minha língua. A minha língua portuguesa de Portugal. Foi o mesmo que cuspires na minha cara. Cuspiste na língua portuguesa que também é tua. Também falas português. Mas falas o Português do Brasil. Mas não deixa de ser Português. Se tiveres um pingo de remorsos, um pingo de respeito por mim. Irás entrar em contacto comigo e pedires desculpa. Se não o fizeres, só te poderei tomar por uma pessoa sem carácter. Agora isto é um aviso. Aquelas pessoas quem querem dar a conhecer a fic, em outros sites. Pode o fazer desde que peça autorização e que dê o crédito á autora, porque a história é dela e de mais ninguém. Não ficarei chateada por isso. Isso mostra o quanto as pessoas apreciaram nosso trabalho. Plagiar não é bonito. É horrível. Apelo á decência de todos os meus leitores. Que caso detectem não só plágios de fics minhas, como as de outras pessoas, para denunciar e avisar as respectivas autoras. Como eu fiz, com essa rapariga, que não sou plagiou esta minha Fic, mas como também de outras autoras. Isto deixou-me revoltada e extremamente triste. Alias não foi só a minha fic que foi plagiada, mas também a minha língua que foi difamada. Eu não tolero, faltas de respeito á minha língua materna. Posso aceitar muita coisa, mas difamar a minha língua? Calcar daquela maneira? Não, obrigado. Não suporto esse acto de estrema falta de carácter. , Aqui está o meu desabafo. Isto era a única maneira de dizer a essa pessoa o que penso , e de vos dar a conhecer a situação. Obrigado por este tempinho que me deram. Obrigado a todos.

**P.S. Plagiar não é a solução.**

Bom . Antes de mais eu prometi a uma pessoa que daria o crédito quando aparece-se o nome dos gémeos. Eu não me esqueci ^^

Os nomes Kyoshiro e Sakuya pertencem a SakuSasuke ^^

Obrigado por ter baptizados os meninos do nosso casal ^^ os créditos pertencem a si.

O nome Sayuky , da terceira criança do nosso casal é uma Homenagem a uma das minhas melhores amigas, que é conhecida como Sayuky-achn. Eu encontrei ela neste site ^^ uma simples leitora que me ajudou imenso. Agora esta é a minha maneira de te homenagear. Obrigado por teres sempre estado ao meu lado. Obrigado pela tua amizade ^^ Sayuky-cahn você é uma grande amiga. E obrigado por me ter aturado com a questão do plágio e ter ajudado ^^

Quero uma especial dedicação deste capitulo a um grande amigo também. Um dos meus melhores amigos. Ele me ajudou a descobrir se havia mais plágios. Renato, meu grande amigo. Este capitulo é dedicado a você. Obrigado pela ajuda e por estar sempre a me ajudar no que preciso ^^ sem ti, muitas vezes estaria perdida. ^^

E claro como custumo sempre fazer. E é tradição cá da casa. Esta Fic é dedicada a todos os meus leitores que mandaram Reviews : Elfen Malfoi ; ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS ; lLos; Lokininha; Dani Nunes; Alessandra; Yuupi; Haruno Hinata; SakuSasuke; Haruno Sakura-Chan Bubli; Tsuki Ana; Usagi-Chan; MiHh; Sayuky-Chan; Vingador Uchiha; lovenly; Ai no yume no tenshi; Cah-Chan Hime; miilla chan; Yakumo-san ou yuki-san; Nami Cullen; Dinha Uchiha; Nayaraychan;pietra-cha: Liah; ; KK; Karune .

A todos vocês, obrigado pelas Reviews:

* * *

**Reviews **

**Cah-chan Hime** – Oi ^^ Acho que ficou bastante, para quando chega-se apanhar as noticias todas ^^ . Quem é que se riu de ver te chorar? Realmente não sabem o que é uma Fic. Bem acho que não foi bem no dia. Houve um atraso devido a certas coisas, desgostosas e entre outras. Uma delas referidas em cima. Espero que o sue temível provão tenha corrido bem , e espero que tenha uma boa nota ^^ . E não tem nada que pedir desculpa ^^ Beijos e quem sabe até um dia , que nos encontremos noutra Fic minha ^^

**KK** - Oi ^^ Bom ainda bem que gostou da Fic, mas sou-lhe sincera. ^^'''' eu não percebi bem a última parte… está demasiado confuso. Desculpa não ter entendido. Mil desculpas. Beijos. E até um dia destes quem sabe ^^

**Karyne –** Oi ^^ ainda bem que adorou. E bem aqui está o último capitulo ^^ espero que goste ^^ . E sim pena que ele é o último… mas um dia ele teria de acabar ^^. Beijos até um dia desses quem sabe ^^


End file.
